No me abandones por favor
by anixxlanis
Summary: Algunas veces pensamos que las cosas no deberían cambiar pero ¿Realmente eso esta bien? Tatsumi Souchi debera enfrentar sus sentimientos encontrados tratando de no perder en el proceso a aquella persona "especial" para él.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Malos entendidos?

**No me abandones por favor**

 **Holis! Mucho gusto a todas, como pueden apreciar me soy anixxlanis y bue, no hay mucho que contar me encanta Koi Suru Boukun (soy una gran fan jejej xD) y me dije ¿Por qué no escribo un Fanfic de ellos? Y posh aquí esta espero que les agrade, es mi primer fic así que espero sus hermosos comentarios y opiniones sobre él.**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo, disfruten de esto que creo que es un fic jajaj xD y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

 **Sayonara! Matta Ne!**

Personajes e historia original: Hinako Takagana.

Personajes nuevos: su servidora.

Fanfic escrito por: su servidora

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Malos entendidos?**

 **POV Souchi:**

Ya ha transcurrido medio año desde que Morinaga comenzó a trabajar en la Farmacéutica SM, yo no me quejo de eso, pero eh podido notar mucho su ausencia en el departamento, así como en el laboratorio. ¡Pero dejo en claro que no es que lo extraño! Simplemente….el no tenerlo cerca es cada vez más evidente. Los primeros meses, claro la diferencia no era importante, ya que él regresaba por unas tres semanas y luego se volvía a ir, pero últimamente comenzaron a cambar sus horarios, sus tareas, su preparación…..AHG Rayos! Por qué demonios lo requieren tanto!?...si yo también lo necesit…..PARA MIS EXPERIMENTOS, QUE QUEDE CLARO!

A pesar de todo, Morinaga no cambio ni un poco, creí que sería un poco más serio con respecto a que cuando regresa, solo tendría que ayudarme y nada más, pero en cambio…..Siempre termina acosándome a cada momento!. La última vez que regreso me sacó de quicio totalmente.

*Recuerdo*

¡Pero qué día más agotador!, los experimentos no dan los resultados que deberían, la muestra 1-A no avanzo para nada, mis asistentes no llegaron a tiempo por culpa de la maldita tormenta y para rematar todo… ¡TUVIMOS QUE DEJAR LAS COSAS A MEDIAS POR EL CORTE DE ENERGÍA QUE HUBO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD!.

Aunque ya no puedo hacer nada, solo me queda calmarme un poco y planear como solucionar todo para mañana. -Talvez puede hacer que Morinaga me ayude a salvar algunas cosas….Mejor no…se le puede notar que está bastante cansado también, de todas maneras llego apenas ayer. A pesar de ello, hace una hora que estoy relajado en el sofá, mientras él está cocinando la cena, pero con esta tormenta y todo el estrés que atravieso, no me logro ganar esta batalla contra el sueño.

\- _Ah…..no logro mantenerme despierto…._ entonces Morinaga se me acerca, me observa y parece que me dice algo pero no logro entender lo que habla _…¿Qué?…..no entiendo que dices…idiota….ahora tengo mucho sueño_ …De apoco voy cerrando los ojos, pero logro sentir como me mueve un poco Morinaga para despertarme, pero mi agotamiento es demasiado.

Al despertar, ya no me encontraba en la sala de estar, estaba en una habitación, mi habitación. - **¿Cómo se supone que llegue a aquí?**...De apoco me siento en la cama y comienzo a recordar que había hecho hasta ahora, pero escucho una voz que proviene del pasillo e interrumpe mis pensamientos, era él hablando con alguien por teléfono.

 **-Si lo entiendo, pero no es muy apresura (…) c-claro que me interesa, es algo más de conocimiento pero (…) ESO LO SÉ MUY BIEN, PERO HAY ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE QUE (…)**

¿Alguien importante?...Morinaga suena bastante molesto…. ¿quién será el que lo llamó y qué le habrá dicho para que reaccionara así?...Espera, él menciono a alguien importante… y conocimientos…. ¿será una llamada de su trabajo?

 **\- Pero, es que no se puede hacer nada, esos horarios son (…) entiendo...está bien, estaré allí mañana…lamento haber sido irrespetuoso (…) sayonara.**

Al escuchar que acabo con esa llamada, por alguna razón la cual desconozco totalmente, me puse nervioso debido a que escuche sus pasos acercándose a mi habitación. Como acto reflejo, me eche rápidamente en mi cama y fingí estar dormido. ¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?!

Escuche como la puerta se abría; y los pasos de aquella persona acercándose más y más a mí. Una vez que se detuvo puede sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro y su mano moviendo mis cabellos, sentía como si estuviera jugando con ellos con suma tranquilidad. No sé en qué momento o por qué razón mi corazón me estaba jugando una mala pasada, al latir cada vez más rápido a cada rose de este idiota, yo ya ni me entiendo. Aunque todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando te escuche hablar.

 **\- Sempai… como me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo, o que al menos….me abrazaras con suficiente fuerza para tener que irme seguro de que…..todo está bien con nosotros…**

Es verdad…esta mañana discutimos porque él se me había pegado demasiado a mi persona en el desayuno, le grite y escape por la puerta antes de escuchar alguna excusa de su parte. ¿Aún sigue preocupado por eso….? ¡Pero espera! ¡¿Cómo que irte?! ¿Cuándo es que decidiste eso?, ¡¿pero qué broma es esta?! ¡Oi Morinaga!

- **Sempai...** Escuchaba su voz como entrecortándose. ..- **Gomen….no quería molestarte esta mañana lo lamento…**.-No me jodas ¡¿estas llorando!?- **AH….Desearía que estuvieras despierto para poder hablar y arreglar esto….** Cada lagrima que derramaba llegaba mi rostro y calaba mi alma, no puedo soportar que haga eso, es muy doloroso para mí. Comencé a moverme, fingiendo que me había despertado, tratando de mostrar un rostro con enfado escondiendo la verdadera cara que surgiría por esa situación. Él solo me observaba, parecía asustado….quizás por el hecho de tener que enfrentarme luego de esta maña. El silencio invadió la habitación y eso no me gusto, así que decidí romper el hielo hablando yo primero.

- **Morinaga….** -fingí estar medio dormido- **¿pero qué haces en mi habitac…?-** No puede terminar de hablar cuando él se me aferro a mí, sujetándome con fuerza en sus acogedores brazos, pero había algo diferente en este abrazo. No era como los anteriores que recibí antes, esté estaba cargado de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mi hombro derecho, mientras lo escuchaban sus lamentos.

 **-Sempai….sempai…..lo lamento tanto….yo esta mañana no quería hacerte enojar…..simplemente, no puede resistirme….la alegría de tenerte cerca de mí luego de tanto tiempo me alegro tanto que….lo lamento.**

Está bien lo acepto, fue más culpa mía que tuya pero…. TSK… ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES LAS COSAS MÁS COMPLICADAS?! Ya para por favor sabes que verte así me desestabiliza completamente. Sin siquiera pensarlo mis brazos rodearon su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que no yo creía que podría dar. Mis manos se movían de abajo a arriba, en un movimiento con el que creía que podría calmarlo, no sé por qué pero era lo único de la que me sentía capaz de hacer por ti en ese momento.

 **-Enserio…..ya deja de hacer esa cara… ¿no te lo dije antes?...debes llorar por cosas sin sentido…..baka.**

No me entiendo, eres un idiota….yo no era así ¿En qué momento fue que has puesto mis pensamientos de cabeza? ¿En qué instante fue el que le diste vuelta a mi mundo? Maldito homobaka….deja de poner todo mi ser de cabeza. La habitación volvió a estar en calma, su respiración se normalizaba, pero algo aún no me gustaba…. ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA RAZÓN SEGUIMOS EN ESTA VERGONZOSA POSICIÓN?! Un abrazo no dura demasiado….ya termina con esto y suéltame, esto se siente raro.

 **-Sempai….** –Se dirigió a mi viéndome a los ojos, ahhh no me veas así, siento mi cara arder más y más cuando me observas de esa manera.

 **-¿Q-Qué….quieres….ya terminaste de lloriquear….? –** Repentinamente su mano derecha sujeta mi mejilla con una delicadeza y dulzura que me hizo estremecer **-¿Q-Qué rayos pasa ahora?**

 **-Sempai…..gracias por perdonarme….-** Me sonrío de la única manera que lo haría él, aquella que me transmite una enorme seguridad.

 **-No había nada que perdonar de todas maneras….idiota** \- Esto es malo, siento cada vez mi cara arder. No quiero que me observes por lo que volteo mi rostro a un lado ocultándome entre mis mechones.

 **-Tienes razón…sempai…..te amo….** Dicho esto último, volteo mi rostro para volver a verlo y me beso de la única manera en que él sabe hacerlo. No sé qué hacer….esto siempre es demasiado para mí. Poco a poco me fue empujando asía abajo, sin dejar de besar mis labios. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar por debajo de mi piyama, tocando y apretando suavemente mis tetillas de una manera juguetona, mientras que su otra mano bajo hacia mi miembro que se puso duro de solo sentir su contacto previo en mi pecho.

 **-Ah…Sempai estas muy relajado….como te amo…** Diciendo eso comenzó a lamer mi oreja bajando de a poco por mi cuello, besándome con desesperación.

- **AH! Y-ya detente quién te dijo que…..hagas esto…..mmmm….p-para Mori….naga….AH!** \- Cada vez, estimulaba más y más mi zona intima, que con solo su toque comencé a sentir como me ponía duro. Ah….demonios este tipo sabe demasiado de mis puntos sensibles. Sacándome de mis pensamientos, comenzó a bajar el pantalón de mi pijama, para estimular ese lugar….ese maldito lugar….que no me deja ser yo mismo.

- **D-deja eso…..BAKA!...porque siempre terminas todo así…..ahhhh-** No, no puedo más, ya deja de hacer esas cosas solo apúrate y termina esto de una vez, si no…..siento que terminare enseguida….Al instante sometió otro dedo en mi entrada para luego de unos segundos introducir el tercero. No soportaba esos movimientos, él entraba y sacaba sus dedos de manera rápida, para luego alentarlos; y volver a la velocidad anterior. Esto es demasiado, no creo poder soportar más….para….para de una vez…..Mori…

 **-Mori….naga!...** – Entonces sucedió, me vine con solo unos cuantos movimientos de su mano, no puedo creer que solo eso me haga….me haga…..sentir de esta manera.

 **-Ahh….Sempai…..que sensible que estas hoy….tengo unas ganas increíbles de intentar cosas nuevas….-** Es-espera… ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir este maldito?!...- **Ne….Sempai…esta noche no me dirás que no ¿verdad?**

- **¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO MALDITO IDOTA PERVERTIDO?! –** De una sola patada directa a su cara lo mande a volar hacia el suelo, donde H logre escuchar el golpe de él contra este.

- **IITAI! Hidoi…..Sempai… ¿Por qué hizo eso?-** Me pregunto con una voz adolorida por el golpe y observándome desde el suelo, apoyando sus manos en el mismo para elevarse un poco; y tratar de levantarse.

 **-Ah! ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?... ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA EN MEDIO DE…..?...** \- No supe como continuar, ya que me di cuenta de que es lo que estaba por decir y me calle inmediatamente. Sentí como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro y poco a poco el calor de mi cuerpo volvió a subir, debido a que recordé esa escena de nuevo.

 **-Sempai…..-** Ese idiota se levantó del suelo y se acercó poco a poco a mí **\- no tienes que avergonzarte, ¿No es esto ya es algo natural? Ne continuemos donde lo dejamos…. –** Dicho esto, beso de nuevo mis labios y me guió a recostarme nuevamente en la cama; repitiendo una y otra vez su camino de besos por mi cuerpo desnudo, para volver a mi cuello y susurrar a mi oído- ¿ **Ne….? Sempai…. ¿tú también estas muy ansioso verdad…?...Deseas ser penetrado por mi…. ¿No es verdad?**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Termina su frase le propicié un golpe a su rostro mandándolo de regreso al suelo pero esta vez para que quedara mucho más cerca de la puerta- **¡ERES UN GORDO PERVERTIDO! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO DE MI HABITACIÓN!**

 **-EH?...G-gomenasai…..gomenasai! Sempai, es que creí que eso era lo que sentías, lo veía muy reflejado en tu rostro que simplemente….**

 **-Ah?! POR ESE TIPO DE PENSAMIENTOS ES QUE TODOS USTEDES SON UNAS BESTIAS PERVERTIDAS-** Sentencie sacándolo con una patada de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta de manera rápida. Afuera de esta podía oír los lamentos de ese molesto tipo, pero por más que hiciera eso no lo dejaría entrar.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Lo más probable es que la culpa también haya sido mía, pero es que ese tipo es demasiado empalagoso y lo más molesto es que diga esas cosas innecesarias en momentos importan….¡AHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! Ese maldito, desde que se fue esa mañana me dejo pensando estas estupideces, cuando regrese lo matare.

Decidí entonces tratar de terminar con el informe correspondiente sobre el cultivo A y el B, que al parecer ya tomaban un mejor rumbo asía los resultados que esperaba. Aunque, esto es malo….no logro encontrar los datos sobre los últimos tres días en lo que decayeron las muestras. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el día en que Morinaga estaba de vuelta utilice su portátil, ya que la mía había quedado sin batería luego de esa tormenta.

 **-Demonios….no quería interrumpirlo en este horario, ya debe haber llegado a su hotel pero…..-** No estoy con mucho animó de hablarle luego de lo ocurrido-…. **ahhh…. ¡solo lo llamare por trabajo! Nada más…..-** Dicho esto, camino hacia el teléfono que se encuentra en la cómoda cercana al televisor y marco ese número al cual a toda costa me negaba a hablar de otra manera que no fuera por mensajes. Escuchaba el resonante tono de marcado y cada que sonaba no entendía porque razón los nervios se comenzaron a apoderar de mí, hasta que por fin tomaron la llamada.

 **-Oye…..sé que debes estar ocupado pero al menos atiende tu teléfono rápido cuando te están llamado…Homobaka!-** Dije eso tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero lo que paso luego me volvió a descolocar nuevamente.

 **-E-etto…. ¿quién habla?...-** Esa voz no era de Morinaga, era otra persona, pero no podía ser este era el número de Morinaga, no pude haber marcado mal ¿o sí? De nuevo esa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos- **Disculpe…. ¿por casualidad, usted desea hablar con Tetsuhiro?-** Acaso escuche mal….lo llamó por su nombre….

 **-A-ah…..d-de hecho sí…. ¿Podría decirme con quién habl….-** Esa persona me interrumpió nuevamente con un tono de voz más alegre.

 **-Ah…..no se preocupe en un momento se lo paso….-** Escuche como dejaba el teléfono sin cortar la llamada en una especie de mesada y sus paso que se alejaban. La voz de esa persona se escuchaba a lo lejos, hablando nuevamente con completa confianza a un Morinaga que sentía distante. Llamándolo nuevamente por su nombre y escuchando unas risas de fondo. No sé el motivo, pero esto no me gusta.

Claramente la voz es de un chico, pero que alguien esté en su habitación a estas horas es... ¿algo normal?….no, no lo es, pero Morinaga no haría nada ¿verdad? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, cuando escucho su voz, contestando alegre a esa persona llamándolo de la misma manera familiar, creo que oí el nombre de Shiro...¿Acaso se llamara así?….no lo entiendo ¿por qué esto me está molestando? En un momento mi enojo, tristeza, nervios y ansiedad parecieron haberse mezclado, dando origen a esta molesta en mi garganta, cuando escuche su voz desde la otra línea.

 **-¡Sempai! ¡Que sorpresa que llamaras!...**

 **CONTINUARA….**


	2. Capítulo 2: Algo está mal

**¡Holiwis a todas de nuevo! Mukyyy que bueno que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo, no creía que les cayera tan bien y pidieran más (Bueno aunque si a una al menos le interesaba con gusto lo continuaba xD) y aquí está el dos ya, AHHHH! Espero que les guste, tanto a como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Tuve en cuenta todas sus recomendaciones con respecto a la escritura y la forma de describir los sucesos así que tratare de tenerlo en cuenta. Con respecto a la trama, no les creare falsas esperanzas y tampoco daré spoilers xD jajaj así mientras yo sufra escribiendo, ustedes compartirán mi dolor si eso llegara a pasar (hay Dios que no pase nunca TT^TT), Ah! Pero que quede en claro que no estoy afirmando que clase de final será, solo aclaro que habrá bastante drama xD. Bueno mucho bla bla, ahora a leer jjejee**

 **Nos vemos más abajo (^o^)/**

Personajes e historia original: Hinako Takagana.

Personajes nuevos: su servidora.

Fanfic realizado por: sus servidora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Algo está mal.**

 **POV Morinaga:**

Ya ha pasado tres días desde la última vez que vi a sempai, la verdad es que no debería haberme ido sin tratar de arreglar las cosas con sempai pero….esta nueva capacitación que me ofrecían en el trabajo no podía desaprovecharla. La llamada de mi compañero de trabajo y nuevo amigo Shiro fue algo sorpresivo; aunque no estuvo mal la propuesta que nos ofrecían y más aún de nuestro nuevo jefe, así que no podíamos negarnos de ninguna manera.

 ***Recuerdo***

Luego de lavar los platos y acomodar todo en la sala, me dirigía a ver si sempai había despertado para que cene correctamente, cuando mí teléfono sonó. En el identificador de llamadas se observaba el nombre de Fujikage Shiro. Cuando lo conocí, me había comentado que era un ayudante de laboratorio y que realizaba sus estudios en la universidad del Hamatsu, e igual que mí le ofrecieron un trabajo en conjunto con la capacitación, en Farmacéuticas S. La primera impresión que me dio fue la un muchacho bastante alegre y muy activo. Era unos centímetros más bajo que sempai. Su cabello era de color castaño, no muy corto, bastante oscuro casi como negro. Utilizaba gafas de marco grueso y camisas a la figura, pero no ajustadas a su cuerpo. Creo que podría calificarlo como una persona agradable con la cual relacionarse.

-Konbanwa Shiro!... ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Ah….Tetsuhiro-san lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero tengo ¡grandes noticias! El señor Kawatake ofreció unos puestos muy importantes en las instalaciones a dos empleados ¿y adivina qué? ¡Los seleccionados hemos sido nosotros dos!

-¡¿EH?!...¡¿Hablas enserio Shiro?! Guaaa… esa es una gran oportunidad para nosotros.

-Así es Tetsuhiro-san… y lo mejor es que no tendremos que hacer otra capacitación, estaremos ya cubiertos por la actual, solo tendremos unos cursos extras para este puesto.

-Eso es genial Shiro, y dime ¿Cuándo es que debemos comenzar con esos cursos extras?

-¡Mañana!- Esa palabra salió con completa alegría a través del parlante del teléfono. No podría creer que debía dejar a Sempai después de solo unas horas. Casi, esa manera de decirlo por parte de Shiro, provocaba en mí una molestia sin fundamentos. Pero él no era el culpable, no conocía mi relación con sempai, así que no podía culparlo. Me mantuve en silencio, abrumado por mis pensamientos hasta que su voz me saco de ese estado.

-¿H-Hola?… ¿Tetsuhiro-san? ¿Tetsuhiro-san?... ¿Estas allí?

-Ah….Gomen Shiro, solo me quede sorprendido ¿Así que debería regresar mañana?- Mi tono de voz estaba temblando, no podía ocultarlo esta información me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo lamento Tetsuhiro-san, sé que llegaste apenas ayer a tu hogar, pero está es una gran oportunidad para nuestra carrera y sería muy malo desaprovecharla.

-Si lo entiendo, pero no es muy apresura…

-Claro lo entiendo, fue una propuesta que se realizó esta mañana y sé que está mal pedírtelo pero ¿es que acaso no estas interesado en esta oferta?- Su tonó de voz se oía algo decepcionado, casi comoi triste.

-C-claro que me interesa, es algo más de conocimiento pero…- Pero que hay de Sempai no puedo dejarlo, apenas y llegue esta mañana el apartamento era un caos. Además he esperado tanto por verlo de nuevo, que dejarlo nuevamente me duele mucho y aún más con la pelea que tuvimos esta mañana.

-Pero Tetsuhiro-san, sabes que estas ofertas no las recibimos muy a menudo, más aún en un negocio como los farmacéuticos. Además este momento es muy importante para nosotros.

-ESO LO SÉ MUY BIEN, PERO HAY ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE QUE…- Demonios acaso acabo de levantarle la voz a Shiro, ah… sé que no es correcto enojarse con él pero…pero no quiero dejar a Sempai de nuevo, no sin disculparme. Pero le he gritado a Shiro que nada tiene que ver en esto.

-¿Una persona Importante? ¿Tetsuhiro-san de casualidad estás casado? Porque si ese fuera el caso hay algunos horarios muy flexibles para los cursos, aunque de todas maneras deberás volver para mañana.- Comenzó a detallarme sin ningún problema todos los horarios disponibles para que yo escogiera uno. Para mí los horarios no eran el problema, era el hecho de que yo no estaría cuando Sempai despertase, el que me consumía por dentro.

\- Pero, es que no se puede hacer nada, esos horarios son…

-Tetsuhiro-san….por favor considera bien esto, debes tener en cuenta que esta fue una propuesta directa de nuestro superior y desperdiciarla sería un error. No quiero influenciar tu decisión, pero al menos ven al primer curso de mañana para que estés completamente seguro de que no deseas ese puesto- Él tenía un buen punto, además si me quedara por el hecho de acompañar a Sempai, es más que probable que me golpeé por desperdiciar tremenda oportunidad solo por "caprichos míos" como los llama. Pero antes de irme debería resolver las cosas con Sempai ¿verdad?

-Entiendo...está bien, estaré allí mañana…lamento haber sido irrespetuoso- Shiro simplemente se limitó a asegurarme que no me preocupara por ello, pero me dejo bien claro que no falte mañana.

-Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos mañana a los ocho, buenas noches Tetsuhiro-san.

-Mmmm…Sayonara.

 ***Fin del recuerdo***

Creo que he sido muy duro con Shiro, él es un buen compañero de trabajo y solo sé preocupo por mí debido a que iba a desperdiciar una gran oportunidad. Ciertamente es una gran persona y me sorprende que este soltero hasta ahora, aunque eh oído de nuestras compañeras que no están interesadas en él. Es una pena porque a pesar de su apariencia es una persona muy amable, me pregunto ¿Cómo sería Sempai, si tuviera la misma personalidad de Shiro?

Ahhh…Sempai justo que acabábamos de quedar en buenos términos, yo y mi boca tuvimos que crear uno nuevo. Aunque no mentía, lo sentía tan relajado, tan libre de prejuicios y totalmente entregado a su cuerpo, pero la realidad es otra. Ciertamente nos hemos comunicado estos días por correo electrónico o mensajes de teléfono, aunque la mayoría los comencé yo, pero siempre esquiva el tema y terminamos hablando del trabajo.

He estado pensando bastante sobre mi relación con Sempai, siento que cada vez podríamos considerarnos casi como amantes incluso, podría afirmar más como una pareja. Aunque no todo es color de rosa o como lo pinta mi imaginación. Cada vez que avanzamos dos pasos juntos, Sempai decide retroceder tres él solo y eso muchas veces me desequilibra. Aún recuerdo y atesoro que me haya pedido que me quede con él; y que ese era mi hogar como también el suyo, pero siento que quiero más de él. Quizás simplemente estoy siendo egoísta.

Ahora mismo me siento muy inseguro y comienzo a pensar que la soledad me perseguirá siempre. Durante los cursos he manifestado inconscientemente mi estado de ánimo y Shiro lo había notado. Siempre trataba de levantarme el humor con algún comentario y por ello tome mucha más confianza con él. Me divertía el que yo lo llamara muy informalmente y él continuara con los honoríficos. Así que un día trata de que los dejara y fue bastante divertido como se corregía una; y otra vez cada que se dirigía a mí persona.

Como parte extra de la propuesta de trabajo, nos ofrecieron unas habitaciones del hotel que estaba más cerca de las instalaciones. Eran bastante lujosas, incluso tenían una cocina incluida. Entre nosotros dos habíamos decidido utilizar un ellos para abaratar costos, así que ahora convivíamos juntos.

El día de hoy hemos estado realizando un análisis de los nuevos experimentos de los científicos de la región. Fue una tarea bastante agotadora, pero al mismo tiempo fue muy sencillo, por lo cual terminamos bastante temprano.

-Tetsuhiro, me quedare por un rato más, puedes adelantarte para volver al hotel si quieres.

-Ah….en serio gracias, apenas llegue preparare algo de cenar

-Ah, no te preocupes, no te preocupes…aprovecha a relajarte un poco ya luego ordenaremos un poco de comida.

-Jajaja enserio no es problema, nos vemos en el departamento- Dicho esto, lo salude con la mano mientras me dirigía a la puerta y cerraba la misma luego de recibir la despedida de Shiro.

Caminando en dirección al hotel, me puse a pensar en una excusa para poder llamar a Sempai por teléfono y tratar de enfrentar el último problema que habíamos tenido. No logre pensar en nada, realmente quería arreglar las cosas con Sempai para volver a casa más tranquilo y pasar el tiempo con él. Creo que deberé seguir intentando hablar de ello por correo electrónico como siempre.

Llegando a la habitación, deje mi teléfono en la mesa de la sala y me dirigí a la cocina para poder preparar la cena. Creo que he mejorado bastante en este último tiempo, no es por presumir, pero cada vez cocinaba mejor y en menor tiempo. Ya con todo preparado y puesto en la mesa, decidí tomar un baño para relajarme de todo el trabajo del día.

Debajo del agua de la ducha, me hundía en mis pensamientos. Extrañaba a Sempai, a pesar de haberlo tenido cerca de mí un día, eso no me es suficiente. Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice mío y, no sé si él también se habrá dado cuenta de ello. Sin darme cuenta, una y otra vez me he vuelto enamorado muchas veces de Sempai, pero… ¿él me amará de la misma manera en que lo amó yo? Esta inseguridad, no me deja pensar con claridad y me carcome por dentro, que algunas veces siento que…quizás ya no deba seguir con este amor autodestructivo.

Habiendo terminado con el análisis de mi situación, decidí acabar con mi ducha y prepararme para salir, cuando escuche la puerta principal cerrándose, junto con aquel saludo bastante alegre de Shiro. Empiezo a pensar que es bueno tener su compañía, cada vez más estoy más seguro de haberlo hecho mi amigo. Mientras secaba mi cuerpo, podía escuchar la voz de Shiro, parecía que esta hablado por teléfono. Quizás contesto el mío, que había comenzado a sonar desde hace un rato. No le di mucha importancia a que contestara por mí, ya que algunas veces hacemos eso el uno con el otro para pasarnos los recados, si uno no se encontraba en casa o estaba ocupado.

-Disculpe… ¿Por casualidad usted desea hablar con Tetsuhiro? (….) Ah….no se preocupe en un momento se lo paso… Eso fue lo último que escuche que dijo, mientras yo salía del baño con solo una toalla. Shiro como siempre solo se me acerco con una sonrisa.

-Tetsuhiro… alguien te busca por teléfono… ¿será el hermano de tu esposa? Porque parecía bastante molesto….ya la descuidaste de nuevo…jajaja

-Jajaja pero ¿De qué estás hablando?...aún sigues con eso de la esposa, ya te lo había explicado antes, no estoy casado…Shiro jajaja…

-Eso lo sé pero es tan divertido molestarte con ello…jajaja. Creo que deberías ir a hablar rápido con esa persona… sonaba bastante molesta, hasta me llamó Homobaka… ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

\- A-ah s-si…. ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?- Rayos, es verdad que no lo conté aún a Shiro sobre mi orientación sexual, deberé hablarle de ello, no creo que se lo tome mal. Dicho todo, cada uno fue a atender sus cosas. Espera un momento el único que yo recuerde que me llama de esa manera es Sempai. Podría ser que ¿me ha llamado?

Esperanzado por ese pensamiento, fui por mi teléfono y contemple con gran alegría su nombre en el identificador de llamadas. Era mi Sempai, me había llamada, lo más seguro es que nuestro pensamientos estaban conectados en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y completamente alegre, no quise dejarlo esperar más así que conteste la llamada.

-¡Sempai! ¡Qué sorpresa que llamaras! (…)- Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, me asegure de que no haya cortado la llamada por error y como no era así, comencé a preocuparme; por lo cual volví a hablar- ¿S-sempai? ¿Estás allí? ¿Está todo en orden?

-¡A-ah!... ¡E-ESTA TODO BIEN! ¿Pero qué diablo? Acaso ahora te va tan bien como para tener un secretario que responda tu propio teléfono- Se escuchaba…como decirlo algo molesto…o ¿esta enserio así? Pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Habré hecho alguna cosa que lo hizo enfadar? No, espera….tal vez aún está molesto por lo de la última vez. Muy bien tratare de arreglar todo en este momento

-Sempai…lo siento, es que estaba dándome una ducha y como deje el teléfono en la mesada, Shiro contesto por mí. Veras eso lo hacemos algunas veces cuando…

-Y para colmo lo llamas solo por su nombre, vaya si que se volvieron amigos en tan solo un día- Ese tono en la voz de Sempai claramente era sarcasmos, en verdad estaba molesto.

-S-sempai no te moleste, se que estas molesto por lo de la ultima vez pero, quisiera que no te desquites con lo que paso hace un momento.

-AH….GRACIAS, ¡AHORA ME DAS OTRA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ESTAR MUY MOLESTO!

-¿O-otra razón?- Espera puede ser que él… ¿se haya molestado por el hecho de que ahora estoy con Shiro?, ¿e-estará celoso acaso?- Sempai…. ¿Acaso había otra razón por la cual te hayas molestado?

-¿E-eh?- Se mantuvo en silencio, lo más seguro es que le afecto lo que le dije. Entonces es verdad, Sempai se siente igual que yo cuando no nos tenemos el uno cerca del otro….inseguro….temeroso. Pero yo no deseo que él se sienta de esa manera, tratare de calmarlo. Dirigiéndome a él de una manera amable, comencé a explicarle el porqué no debería preocuparse.

-Sempai…no te preocupes, solo es un compañero de trabajo. Ahora mismo estamos compartiendo piso para abaratar gastos, algo así como estamos haciendo tú y yo. Y sé que ha sido un corto periodo de tiempo pero nos volvimos buenos amigos, así que nos hablamos más informalmente. Uno de estos días te lo presentare apropiadamente, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien, Shiro es una gran persona y es muy amable e inteligen…

-¡QUIERES CAYARTE DE UNA VEZ! NO NECESITO CONOCER A NINGUNA DE TUS PAREJAS DE POR ALLÍ, ASÍ QUE OLVIDA QUE HE LLAMADO Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER DE NUEVO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD.

No entendía que ocurría, Sempai parecía haber explotado completamente. Pero…ya le explique qué es lo que había ocurrido…. ¿Qué rayos se supone que hice mal?...No entiendo nada. Mis pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por la voz del amor de mi vida, que parecía estar un poco más calmada, pero de igual manera molesta.

-¿Sabes qué…?... Mejor olvidado, solo necesito unos informes que se encuentran en tu computador, envíamelos por correo y no digas nada más. Sayonara….

-¡S-SEMPAI, ESPERA!- No pude hacer nada, él ya había cortado la llamada, esto…esto está mal… yo quería arreglar las cosas no empeorarlas más de lo que están. Espera…no, no empeore nada, lo que ocurrió es que Sempai me mal interpreto y actuó por los celos. Sí, eso debe ser. Cuando regrese tratare de hablar de nuevo con él y así arreglare las cosas. Eso debería bastar ¿Verdad Sempai?

 **POV SOUCHI:**

Maldito bastardo, cómo se atreve de llamarlo por su nombre tantas veces y de una manera tan alegre, mientras yo estuve escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Verdaderamente molesto me senté en el sofá, con mis puños cerrados por la cólera e inseguridad, si es que la puedo denominar así, que sentía.

-Grandísimo idiota, alabarlo tanto, como si fuera la persona más importante en tu vida ¿Es qué acaso yo no lo era?- ¿E-eh? E-espera…. ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? Y más importante ¿Por qué acabe gritándole de esa manera?

A mí me importa una mierda lo que él haga y con quién lo haga. Debería estar contento de que al fin me dejara en paz y no me acosara a cada momento ¡Exacto! Ese Homobaka no me afectara en nada, por mí que se vaya bien lejos y que haga lo que se le dé en gana, que eso no me molestara.

-¿P-pero que me pasa?- Eso es lo que pensaba pero por mis ojos comenzaron a brotarme unas lágrimas, estas recorrían mi rostro, hasta dejarse caer sobre mis puños, que estaban temblando. De repente y desconociendo la razón el nudo en mi garganta regreso; y se intensifico aún más. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y me pecho dolía por ello ¿Será qué al pensar en que alejarían a Morinaga de mi lado, me provocaba estos "sentimientos"? No puede ser esa la razón ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué es que… me molesta tanto que se llamen por su nombre?... Morinaga debió decir la verdad, simplemente se hicieron buenos amigos muy rápido…- No lo soportaba más, hasta esa idea no me convencía y estaba muy consciente de ello ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar más.

-¡Ya deja de hacerte ideas Tatsumi Souchi!-Me decía a mi mismo- No eres un homo como para ponerte de esta manera por un idiota como ese… es totalmente imposible que entre ellos hayan pasado por algo- Es cierto, Morinaga no había mencionado que si ese sujeto era gay o no así que ¿De qué debería preocuparme?

-Haaaa….soy un idiota por preocuparme por estas cosas, es completamente ridículo- Dicho eso, me comencé a calmar aunque, ese dolor en mi pecho no cesaba ¿Sera qué me estoy enfermando? Al momento mi computador recibió un mensaje, sacándome de ese estado de zozobra.

-Debe ser ese idiota que me mando los reportes- Levantándome me acerque a esta y comencé a leer el mensaje de Morinaga donde había adjuntado el archivo que necesitaba.

"Sempai…Lamento haberte hecho pasar por un mal momento, pero todo lo que te dije es cierto. No quiero que te pongas celoso, nosotros solo somos amigos…"- AHH… ¿Quién demonios esta celoso? Ya quisieras baka- "…Aquí tienes el archivo que necesitabas. Espero que comas adecuadamente y cuides de tu salud…" – Oye, oye…no soy un niño para que me recuerdes esa cosas… dije eso mientras sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder- "…Yo dentro de un mes regresare de nuevo a verte Sempai y allí te volveré a explicar todo si es necesario…Sempai…te amo y extraño tanto…con cariño Morinaga"

-Ahhh… sí que eres un tonto, no es necesario que regreses solo para explicarme las cosas…- Aunque debo admitir que tenerlo de nuevo cerca me vendría bien. Me ayudaría bastante para mis experimentos y demonios la comida de la tienda de conveniencia ya me comenzó a hartar. Una vez terminado mis pensamientos, note que había otro archivo adjunto en el mensaje que me había mandado, junto con una descripción.

"Sempai, mira, mira…esta es la habitación de hotel que comparto con mi compañero de cuarto. Es hermosa verdad". Al abrir aquella imagen adjunta, mi respiración se paro y mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse de nuevo- ¡¿P-Pero que mierda es esto?! ¡¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?!- En la misma se observa una especie de selfie entre Morinaga y ese tal Shiro abrazados bastante cerca, sonriendo felizmente mostrando toda la habitación. Esa persona, ese muchacho estaba sonrojado ante el contacto de la mano de Morinaga en su hombro.

-¿Esa reacción?...Morinaga espero por tu vida que esa persona no sea gay y que esto solo sea una coincidencia- Esa foto comenzó a molestarme más y más cuando mis ojos se dirigían a la pantalla del computador. Ellos dos parecían bastante felices. Morinaga mostraba en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, una mucho más feliz que la que mostraba estando conmigo. El solo pensar eso me dolía más el pecho.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me duele tanto?...

Estaba bastante molesto, así que apague la computadora con toda la rabia posible y me dirigí a mi habitación para recostarme en la cama. No entiendo por qué razón sentía a este departamento tan silencioso, era casi aterrador estar en el. Esa noche no pude concebir el sueño, todos mis pensamientos me atormentaban y no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese idiota.

-Morinaga… ¿Pero qué mierda me hiciste?...

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Guaaa ya esta hasta aquí…..Fuuuu las neuronas trabajando un montón para ver si funciona o no jajaj xD. Ahhhh yo algunas veces no entiendo a Souchi, tiene que ser más abierto maldita sea, pero bueno aun esta descubriendo porque esos arranques de ira jeje xD**

 **Y Morinaga….ahhhh algunas veces pienso que sería más feliz sin sempai otras que debería quedarse con él, ya que es el único que lo hace feliz…..queeee GYAAA son muy complicados pero bueno ya resolverán esto….o eso espero.**

 **Un dato curioso, Shiro es el nombre de un personaje de mi manga y comparándolos a los dos me hace gracias porque el Shiro que invente y el de esta historia son Agua y Aceite jajaj LOL que loco xD**

 **Bueno eso fue todo las veo hasta la otra y espero que les haya gustado como ha quedado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Sayonara, Matta Ne!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Hablando con la verdad

**No me abandones por favor**

 **By: Anixxlanis**

 **Capítulo 3: Hablando con la verdad ¿Esto es un avance?**

 **POV Souichi:**

Luego de recibir el mail de ese idiota, la primera semana no lograba concebir el sueño. Gracias a eso, mi desempeño en la universidad comenzó a bajar, más aún en mis experimentos. Mis ayudantes me notaban bastante distraído y sin ánimos de querer matar a alguien, hasta tuvieron un llamado de alerta de mi estado al estar cometiendo errores bastante ridículos.

Mis experimentos no eran guardados de manera correcta y muchas veces los dejaba al aire libre o en el peor de los casos casi los tiraba en a la basura. En algunas veces confundía los instrumento para que se requerían en cada procedimientos, llegando a colocar incluso un palillo de comida, en vez de una varilla(1), para mezclar un reactivo. Y lo peor de todo, que por suerte no acabo mucho peor, es que casi coloco un compuesto ácido en la muestra más importante de toda la investigación. Por suerte mis ayudantes, que no se les ocurrió otra cosa que gritarme o sujetarme, evitaron que esos accidentes pasaran a mayores.

En el apartamento, me ocurría que varias veces trabajando en mi computador, recibía los mails de Morinaga como de costumbre, pero por error siempre terminaba abriendo aquel maldito archivo. Al verlo mi cólera aumenta, (y sin comprender el por qué) terminaba apagando el aparato y me dirigía a mi habitación para otra lucha contra mis pensamientos y así lograr dormir en paz. Esos momentos eran realmente insoportables eso, ahora que lo pienso mejor... ¿Habré estado enfermo sin saberlo? Lo desconocía completamente.

Ahora que estamos en la última semana del mes, he podido recuperar el sueño que me falto durante la primera. Recordando, Morinaga me había mencionado que volvería al acabarse el mes, quizás pueda desquitarme con él por todo esto. E-espera un momento, ¿desquitarme? ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo haga? Lo más probable es que me pida una explicación del por qué lo golpeo. ¡¿Qué demonios debería decirle?!...¡¿Esto es por mandarme una foto tuya con un hombre?!...no, eso no tiene sentido…. ¡¿Por mandarme una imagen tan homo?! ¡No eso tampoco!... ¿Por esconderme secretos? ¿Estar feliz con otra persona?... ¡Y UNA MIERDA, NO PIENSO DECIR NADA DE ESO!

Resignado y ya sin ideas, termine otro día de trabajo regresando completamente exhausto al apartamento. No me sentía especialmente con ánimos de cenar, por lo que solo se me ocurrió tirarme en el sofá para descansar. Sería mejor que olvidara toda esta situación y me evite un momento vergonzoso, sí eso haré. Además, no le deseo que se le meta la idea de que me encuentro celoso o alguna otra tontería de las suyas. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar; maldición ¿quién molesta a estas horas?, con muy pocas ganas me levante de mi sitio y al contestar me di con una horrible sorpresa.

-¡¿Y ahora, tu qué quieres?! Que no sabes que yo estoy ocupado….Isogai.

-Jajaja…siempre tan lindo Souichi-kun… ¿no podrías al menos fingir alegría de que te llamara tu gran amigo Isogai?

-Y tú dime ¡¿Desde cuándo eres mi gran amigo?! Y si solo me llamaste para molestar, voy a colgar.

-Oh vamos Souichi-kun me dirás ahora que no disfrutabas nuestro tiempo juntos en el Karaoke…. ¡Yo tengo pruebas de lo mucho que te divertías!

-¡MÁS VALE POR TU VIDA QUE BORRES ESA COSA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-JAJAJ….Por más que lo desees, sabes que no lo haré…jajaja

-En serio solo llamaste para molestarme ¿verdad?...

-Bueno en realidad no, era para molestar un poco a tu kouhai con mis llamadas a su querido Sempai….neee dime, dime ¿Cómo reacciono cuando llame?... ¿será que te salto encima para sacarte el teléfono? Jajaja

-No me hables de ese idiota en este momento y para tu información, no regresa sino hasta fin de mes- No pude calmar mi tono de voz, estaba nuevamente enojado. El recordar a Morinaga, me recordaba esa imagen y por lo tanto mi enojo volvía de nuevo.

-Ara ara ara….Souichi-kun no suenas muy feliz de hablar de tu esposo…

-¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES MI ESPOSO?! ¡Y SI ATREVES A DECIR LA OTRA PALABRA TE MATARE, ASÍ SEA POR EL TELÉFONO!

-Vaya…así que además de temperamental eres telepata… Te diste cuenta que los iba a llamar aman…

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y DIME PARA QUE RAYOS LLAMASTE!

-Bueno, bueno…en realidad llamaba para saber si es que querías, o en otras palabras debes, ir al karaoke conmigo. Ahora mismo estoy llegando a Nagoya.

-¿Otro de tus chantajes verdad?-mencione con molestia- No estoy con las más mínimas ganas de cumplir con tus caprichos.

-Ah…..Souichi-kun señores, una persona realmente amable- Comentaba ese idiota con ironía- Si sigues así Shouichi-kun, hasta tu tierno kouhai se irá con otra persona cuando menos lo esperes.

-¡PUES QUE LO HAGA SI ESO QUIERE!- esa última frase dicha por Isogai, me descoloco totalmente, sacándome de mi estado casi molesto- Es más….de seguro ahora mismo está como dices y así me dejara tranquilo de una buena vez…-mencionaba con un tono de molestia claro en mi voz. Ya no soportaba eso, imaginar a ese tonto con otro, me dolía…pero no llego a entender por qué…no entiendo este malestar.

-Souichi-kun… ¿Enserio crees que esté pasando eso?... es decir yo lo decía a manera de broma, no creo que Morinaga-kun te haga eso.

-¡¿AH?!... basta de esas tonterías Isogai….haga lo que haga ese idiota no me tiene porque interesar- sentencie ya que es verdad, eso no me tiene que afectar…no debe afectarme.

-Si es así…necesito que me expliques bien en qué sentido no te interesa….ya que ahora mismo, el que me hables casi sollozando, me demuestra lo contrario.

Eso que menciono era verdad, comencé a sentir como una cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y recorrían mi rostro. Sin perder el tiempo, seque aquellos rastros de agua, tratando de reponerme lo más rápido posible y poder responder a aquella molesta persona, que se había quedado en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¡E-Eso no es verdad!... y-yo estoy bien…más que bien, espléndidamente….Lo que ocurre es que….es el agua que sale cuando estoy muy cansado, nada más...

-Esa ni tú te la crees, señor gran científico- Se quedó en silencio para luego suspirar y volver a hablar- mira… ¿qué tal si nos reunimos para discutir sobre lo que "no te está molestando"? Claro que el lugar será el Karaoke jejeje.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA IR A HABLAR CONTIGO?!

-¿Are…? Entonces Souichi-kun, ¿Estaría bien que suba el vídeo de nuestra anterior reunión a Internet?

Demonios…se me olvidaba semejante cosa…esto es malo no me puedo negar, una vez que lo suba a Internet no lo lograré recuperar. Maldita sea, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CANTE DORAEMON EN ESE ENTONCES?!-D-de acuerdo…iré, dime qué día y qué hora debo ir…-dije eso ya resignado a asistir a donde él disponga, incluso si es ese maldito lugar.

-AH…..sabía que aceptarías Souichi-kun jejeje- fingía como una voz aparentemente alegre, pero en realidad era bastante burlona-Bueno…como estamos recién en Jueves, ¿Qué tal vernos el Sábado, a eso de las ocho? ¿Te parece? Así podrás descansar luego de todo lo que te haré cantar jejeje- Ahora sí, ese era un claro tono burlón. Aceptando todo sus términos, termine la llamada y me recosté sobre el sofá admirando el techo, como si hubiera algo allí arriba que observar.

-¿Sera bueno hablar con Isogai?...Aunque la última vez que lo hice me sentí mucho mejor, pero… ¿Tendré enserio algún problema del cual hablar?- Decidí no darle importancia y me dirigí al baño para poder despejarme un poco de todo este día.

 **POV Morinaga**

Casi llegamos fin de mes y como nos hemos desempeñado muy bien en nuestro nuevo puesto de trabajo, nuestro jefe nos ofreció toda una semana de trabajo cuando necesitáramos. Claramente, yo ya tenía planeado pedir la semana de este mes, así que al momento pedí mis días libres. Después del que el Señor Kawatake, me concediera el descanso que me correspondía, Shiro inmediatamente pidió también la misma semana que la mía. Eso fue una sorpresa, parecía decidido ahora que lo pienso. Me pregunto ¿Habrá surgido algo por la cual haya elegido esos días?

Decidí no llevarle demasiada importancia al asunto y continuamos luego de esa pequeña reunión, con nuestras labores hasta que llegó la hora salida. Preparándome para ir hacia el hotel, observe a Shiro que estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba observando el paisaje nocturno por el gran ventanal de la oficina, como buscando algo o alguien en aquellas luces que iluminaban la ciudad. Su rostro claramente reflejaba algo de tristeza, dolor y mucho sufrimiento, para mí era nuevo el observar a una persona tan alegre como él tener ese tipo de expresiones. Sin más tiempo que perder al estar observando a mí amigo, y sin que este sospechara, decidí detener mi análisis y tratar de sacarlo de ese estado.

-¿Shiro?- me dirigí a él con una sonrisa y un tono algo burlón para que volviera a sonreír- Es hora de irnos, a menos que desees hacer todo el trabajo de mañana ahora.

-¡¿Eh?!- Volteo su rostro hacia donde yo estaba, completamente nervioso y volviendo a sonreír, aunque no era su misma expresión de siempre- A-ah... ja ja ja que gracioso, aunque me sobornan no haría el trabajo de mañana….jajaja…así que es hora de irse ¿eh?...- Menciono mirando su reloj y regresando a sus pensamientos, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez mantenía la vista en su portafolios.

-Shiro… ¿hay algo qué te preocupe? No pareces ser el mismo de siempre… ¿Te molesto alguna cosa que dije?- Sempai, muchas veces me repetía que yo tenía una gran boca para empeorar las cosas, no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero quizás dije algo sin pensar y provoque que Shiro se encontrara de esa manera.

-N-no, no hiciste nada malo Tetsuhiro… solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas- Por un momento guardo silencio- Debo decirte que necesito hacer algo por la cuidad, así que puedes ir yendo al hotel si gustabas, yo regresare un poco más tarde.

-Está bien, no hay problemas con eso, pero ¿estás completamente seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Lo más probable es que llegue un poco tarde, así que por la cena no te preocupes, ya cenare algo en algún restaurante.

-De acuerdo, pero no olvides que debes regresar, ya que mañana debemos revisar los nuevos descubrimientos y no podré hacerlo yo solo- Mencione a manera de que él riera conmigo, pero la respuesta que recibí no era la que esperaba, parecía muy forzada.

-Ja ja ja no se puede hacer nada ¿verdad?... Bien, ya puedes irte, nos vemos en el hotel luego.

Ya con ese último gesto, nos despedimos. No me sentía nada bien en dejar a Shiro en ese estado, pero él quería su espacio, así que no debo interferir aunque, aún no estoy muy seguro de que todo este bien ¿Deberé esperar hasta que me lo cuente el directamente?

Ya en la habitación, comencé a preparar todo para volver a ver a Sempai. Ordene todo lo que llevaría, algo de ropa y uno que otro libro para no atrasarme tanto con las cosas del trabajo. Luego de un tiempo me dispuse a practicar sobre como debería de explicarle la relación que había entre Shiro y yo a Sempai. No deseaba que se preocupara, aunque lo que había sucedido hace unas horas con Shiro… ese sentimiento de incomodidad aún lo traía conmigo.

Paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta, caí dormido en el sofá de la pequeña sala, ahogado mi sueño sobre mí amado Sempai y los problemas que podría estar afectando a Shiro. En eso, me comencé a despertar gracias unos movimientos bastantes suaves y delicados sobre mi hombro, que alguien realizaba para sacarme de ese estado de sueño. No lograba entender que es lo que me decía esa persona y mis ojos tampoco querían cooperar para reconocerla. No sé por qué razón, pero debió ser el hecho de haber soñado con mi Sempai que me llevó a sujetar a esa persona; acercándola y apresándola entre mis brazos.

-Guaa…- Me sentía aún somnoliento y solo sé me ocurria una persona que me despertaría en momentos como ese- Sempai…Buenos días…o serán noches….- Sentí, como aquel cuerpo entre mis brazos comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. Esos movimientos que realizaba, me ayudaron a identificar que esa no era la misma figura que la de mi amado, provocando que despertara totalmente y darme cuenta de quién era el que estaba sobre de mí.

-T-Tetsuhiro… ya suéltame…e-esto es muy incómodo… además…afloja un poco el agarre, me estas dejando sin aire…- Era Shiro que me observaba de una manera apenada. Mis ojos fueron directo a su sonrojo, que abarcaba desde sus pómulos a sus orejas, era como ver a Sempai frente a mí. Pero eso no debió durar más que segundos, porque había regresado a la realidad.

-¿Ah?... ¡¿AHHHH?!- Como un reflejo casi innato, lo solté inmediatamente, a lo que él se elevó al instante- G-Gomenasai….Shiro…y-yo estaba algo dormido así que no me dí cuenta que eras tú…creí que era mi Sempai…jajaj que tonto… ¿debes estar molesto verdad?...ser abrazado por un hombre… ¡L-Lo lamento!- Me sentía horrible, no le había dicho nada a Shiro sobre que era gay, ¿Qué pensara de mí, ahora que lo abrace?... ¿Nuestra amistad se acabara por eso?... No lo sé, no quiero perder a un buen amigo.

-N-no, no te disculpes Tetsuhiro… n-no me molesto para nada- Levantando la mirada pude notar que lo que decía era cierto, en verdad no lo molesto. Al cruzar nuestros ojos, parecía que razonaba sobre lo que había dicho y poniéndose más nervioso, comenzó a explicarse de nuevo- N-No lo digo en ese sentido, sino más bien en el otro ¿Esta bien?...Me refería a los sentimientos que experimente en ese momento...n-no, no espera... eso no es lo que…es decir que yo…este yo… ¡YO DEBERÍA SER QUIÉN SE DISCULPARA!

Eso último lo había dicho con un tono asustado y casi desesperado. Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió completamente exhausto al otro lado del sofá para poder sentarse, mientras yo me hacía a un lado para darle un poco de espacio. Observe como dirigía su mirada hacia abajo, ocultando sus ojos entre sus manos, donde apoyaba su frente. Parecía tener una expresión aún más derrotada que la de hace una horas.

-L-lo que faltaba para terminar este día… y yo que pensé que no tendría que decirlo, si no cuando estuviera listo…

-¿Shiro?...-No entendía el significado de esas palabras, ¿Acaso se abstuvo de contarme alguna cosa importante?... aunque yo no soy quien para juzgar nada, ya que de todas maneras, yo tampoco le conté todo sobre mi… E-Espera… ¿estar listo? ¿Acaso Shiro es un Homofóbico como Sempai?... y sí fuera eso, nuestra convivencia se tornaría bastante complicada, porque yo sé lo que es vivir con una persona así.

-La verdad es que… Tetsuhiro…yo… soy…yo tengo preferencias por los hombres.

-¿Eh?...-Entonces no era lo que yo pensaba.

-Es por eso que debería ser yo quién se disculpara, quizás mis reacciones te den asco o te molesten así que por eso- Comenzó a temblar sin parar, parecía que comenzaría a llorar- A-Así que…Lo siento mucho…Lamento incomodarte.

-N-no, no me molestas, por el contrario Shiro yo…también tengo preferencia por los hombres…- Se siente algo raro no decir gay, yo con mi sexualidad soy más abierto.

-¿Enserio?- Comenzó a temblar cada vez menos, calmándose poco a poco. No entiendo la razón del porque reacciona de esa manera ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?...Es difícil hablar de esto con otros pero, parece que a él le aterrara de sobre manera.

-Sí, quería contártelo mucho más antes, cuando nos conocimos pero con el tiempo se me había olvidado.

-Ah-suspiro repentinamente- E-eso es bueno, casi me entra pánico por ello.

-Shiro… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Él simplemente movía la cabeza, afirmando que podía proceder con mi duda- ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?...y esta tarde también estabas como algo más deprimido… Estas dos cosas están relacionadas ¿Verdad?

-E-eh…por nada en particular…no le tomes muchas importancia…s-simplemente soy tímido solo eso….

-Shiro- me dirigía a él de una manera sería, pero comprensible- Sabes que eso no es verdad, vamos soy tu amigo y si dijimos nuestras preferencias sexuales, creo que ya no tendríamos que tener vergüenza de nada. Confía en mí, es mejor hablar de lo que nos aqueja- Bueno, no soy un ejemplo de eso, pero es la verdad.

-Bueno…-Hablaba un poco más relajado, perdiéndose poco a poco su sonrojo, invadiendolo de nuevo esa expresión de tristeza- Como sabes yo me críe aquí en Hamatsu…y al ser el hijo único de mi familia, mis padres esperaban grandes cosas de mi persona. Pero, cuando yo había cumplido los 16 años de edad, había descubierto mi preferencia hacia otros de mí mismo sexo y como típico niño curioso a esa edad, comencé a informarme sobre esas cosas. Por un tiempo todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que la noticia llego a los oídos de mi madre y por consiguiente a los de mi padre.

-Eso siempre es problemático…cuando los padres se enteran de esas cosas y ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

-Bueno, naturalmente mis padres me demandaron dejar de pensar en esas cosas, pero ya no podía cambiar mi manera de ser. Debido a eso…-Se silenció por un momento, mostrando un rostro con suma tristeza y dolor. Parecía que lo que iba a contarme, era muy doloroso para él, ¿Estará bien que lo haga hablar de ello? Prestando completa atención Shiro, prosiguió con su relato conteniendo aún las lágrimas- mi padre decidió enviarme a un "Centro de Tratamiento de la Sexualidad" en Estados Unidos, cerca del Estado de Texas…mi madre…claramente no se opuso, por lo que llegue a ese lugar en tan solo tres días.

-P-Pero… ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a su propio hijo?!...- Claro que lo sabía, mis padres habrían hecho igual si hubieran tenido algún conocimiento de un lugar así. Pero…Shiro…él si paso por esta experiencia- ¡¿Por qué la mayoría es de mente cerrada?!

-No lo sé Tetsuhiro, yo aún no lo entiendo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo ocurrió allí?- A pesar de todo, quiero saber las razones de Shiro para poner una mirada así.

-Lo que a simple vista parecían buenas instalaciones… eran como campos de concentración, allí nos maltrataban, denigraban….nos dejaban varios días sin alimentos y nos despojaban de todo derecho humano…-Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más, brotaron como una fuente de sus ojos. Esto le dolía, le dolía demasiado a Shiro- Incluso nos encerraban en nuestros cuartos, sin tener ningún contacto con los demás…pero….lo peor de todo es que….nos obligaban a tener….relaciones con….-No necesitaba escuchar más, con solo observarlo me demostró que no podía continuar con su relato, ya que las secuelas de esas experiencias eran demasiado para él. Solo se me ocurrió una cosa, lo tome del hombro formando un pequeño abrazo entre ambos, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Yo tampoco pude contenerme, el verlo así…me provocaba también llorar a su lado, escapándoseme unas lágrimas. Calmándolo, solo podía susurrar.

-T-Tranquilo…Shiro…está todo bien….ya nadie te hará daño…no estás en ese lugar…tranquilo…tranquilo…-Esto es horrible, no debí preguntarle sobre su pasado, soy un boca floja como diría Sempai. Me siento de lo peor. Nos mantuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que Shiro se calmó lo suficiente como para poder proseguir con su historia, separándose de mí de a poco, algo de sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Arigato…Tetsuhiro…eres una gran persona, me siento muy bien al tenerte de amigo- secándose las lagrimas continuo- ¿Sabes qué ocurrió cuando regrese de nuevo a Japón, luego de finalizar el tratamiento?...

-Bueno a decir verdad, me intriga el cómo reacciono tu padre, ya que no cambiaste nada ¿verdad?

-Allí te equivocas Tetsuhiro…el miedo en mi psiquis era tal que, simplemente acepte que mis pensamientos estaban mal y regrese comportándome como un "heterosexual común"- Eso me sorprendió bastante, pero era claro el por qué cambio….un suceso como ese, trauma a cualquiera- Mi padre se mostraba contento por eso… y ya no se avergonzaba de tenerme a su lado. Hasta yo llegue a odiar todas las cosas relacionadas con mi viejo estilo de vida… pero no podía ocultarlo por siempre. Un día simplemente regrese a mi juicio, luego de ver un artículo sobre el cierre de esos centros. Aunque mi temor al rechazo o a algún castigo que creía que recibiría por aceptar tales sentimientos era tal…que casi me lleva a acabar con mi vida…

-Shiro…

-Bueno…me alegra que haya habido un "casi". Ese día, me dije que "no debo rendirme ante este temor", me enfrente a mis padres y continúe mis estudios por mi cuenta…como si ellos nunca hubieran existido. Y aquí me ves, trabajando en lo que más amo….aunque mis miedos aún están allí por lo que…revelar mi orientación sexual a otras personas me es difícil, por lo que siempre lo ocultaba.

-Así que por ello reaccionaste de esa manera… es una historia bastante triste Shiro… lamento que hayas tenido que revivirla…

-Iee, no te preocupes…pero no es solo eso lo que me ponía inquieto. En realidad, cuando tengamos nuestra semana de descanso, no sabía que hacer….habitualmente me distraigo con el trabajo de todos esos recuerdos, pero ahora….Pensaba que si tomaba la misma semana que tú, no pasaría nada pero volverás a tu hogar ¿verdad? Para mí, el volver con mis padres no es una opción muy favorable, así que empecé a tenerle terror a la soledad…es por ello que tenía esas expresiones.

-Lo lamento Shiro…- me sentía mal, primero hago que recuerde su pasado y ahora esto…ahhh debo tener más tacto con estas cosas.

-N-no te culpo de nada Tetsuhiro, fue una idea mía de todas maneras- Se levantó del sillón, para respirar hondo y de repente- AHHHHHHH!- Me asusto de sobre manera que gritara, eso fue bastante raro.

-¿Q-Qué…qué pasa Shiro?

Con su habitual sonrisa solo me contesto- Ese es mi truco especial para descargarme, a veces gritar te libera de mucho estrés y dolor… ya que es algo que debe ser expresado de una u otra forma. Para mí esta es la más efectiva jajaja

-Jajaja…pues funciona, porque pareces mucho más tranquilo.

-Sip…deberías intentarla algún día Tetsuhiro, bueno iré a ver dónde ir a descansar mí semana, necesito un lugar relajante…

Antes de que se fuera en dirección al ordenador se me había ocurrido la mejor idea de mí vida, o eso creo- ¡Espera Shiro!...creo que sé donde puedes relajarte… ¿Por qué no vienes a Nagoya conmigo?...allí podrías quedarte en el departamento que comparto con mi Sempai, evitarías pagar mucho por un hotel y estarás rodeado de ruidos para no sentirte tan solo, ya que somos muy ruidoso- Principalmente en los momentos cuando Sempai me regaña por algo.

-¿Eh?... ¿Estás seguro de eso?... ¿Tu Sempai no se enojara por ello?...ocupar su hogar un extraño es un poco…

-Por ello no te preocupes, Sempai es una persona increíble así que no veo donde estaría el problema, aceptara seguro- Bueno aunque primero debo convencerlo y sé muy bien cómo.

-Está bien…iré… aprovechare y visitaré la famosa Universidad de la que tanto presumías.

-Decidido entonces no iremos el Viernes temprano- Dicho eso, comenzamos a preparar todo. Ahhh como extraño a Sempai, el tenerlo en mis brazos, besarle y hacerlo mío; pero deberé evitar hacer todo ello ya que Shiro estará allí, así que no podré hacer muchos avances. Aunque no importa, sé que hago lo correcto con respecto a mi amigo, pero siento que se me olvida algo… no creo que sea importante.

 **POV Souchi:**

Y luego de los últimos días de trabajo el Sábado, para mi desgracia, llegó demasiado rápido para mi gusto y no conozco la razón, pero siento que no se ira igual de veloz. Salí de la Universidad y dejando todas mis cosas en el departamento, me dirigí al lugar donde tendría una cita con el diablo del Karaoke, Isogai.

Llegando al Hotel donde ese loco por el canto se hospedaba, me recibió con su típica sonrisa burlona y me guió a la sala que había reservado para esa noche. Quiero irme a casa, estoy seguro que Morinaga llegara mañana y por lo que sé de mis experiencias pasadas, tendré que lidiar con sus locuras, y la incomodidad que habrá en el ambiente. Espero tener energía suficiente para darle un que otro golpe y soportar ese día.

En un momento, Isogai paro de cantar y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba sentado, para comenzar con lo que él llamó: "operación hacer que Souchi abra la boca". Si este imbécil creía que podía sacarme alguna palabra, sé equivocaba.

-Bueno Souchi-kun….a lo que venimos, no soy psicólogo profesional pero con lo que respecta a parejas homo al parecer soy muy bueno...- Lo observe de la manera más molesta que pude, ya que ese comentario no me agrado nada- Jajajaja... Ok, ok dime ya que te aqueja de tu querido Kouhai.

-Primero que todo, te he dicho miles de veces que yo no soy gay y segundo, no tengo ningún tipo de problema con Morinaga y si lo tuviéramos, solo nos concerniría a él y a mí.

-O sea que ¿aceptas que Morinaga-kun, es el único que te desestabiliza?

-¡No es eso lo que quería decir!... no coloques palabras en mi boca.

-Pero entonces, si no hay problemas con él…. ¿Por qué es que pareces menos tiránico que de costumbre?- Rayos ya comenzó con sus deducciones- Incluso dijiste "Es más….de seguro ahora mismo está como dices"- Imitando mi tono de voz, dijo eso leyéndolo desde una libreta de bolsillo.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES ANOTADO ESO?! ¡¿QUÉ TRABAJO SE SUPONE QUE REALIZAS QUE DEBES ANOTAR TODO ASÍ?!

-Te sorprendería cuanto puede grabar una contestadora modificada- y con una sonrisa evadió el tema- Ma, ma…estamos aquí por ti y bien dime, cuéntale al tío Isogai que te perturba. O prefieres que pase a la segunda etapa de la operación.

-No diré ni una sola palabra… así que déjame de molestar.

-Ok como digas- Llamando por él teléfono de la habitación, comenzó a ordenar varías bebidas extravagantes y otras que yo conocía; que al poco tiempo llegaron llenando toda la habitación. No sé qué quiere lograr con que beba, pero da lo mismo siempre y cuando haya alcohol.

 **/Dos horas después/**

 **Pov Isogai:**

-¡Y PARA COLMO LUEGO DE ESA TONTA DISCUCIÓN….HIC….EL MUY INBECIL ME ENVIA UNA FOTO TOTALMENTE MOLESTA!.. HIC…. ¡AHHH COMO QUIERO MATARLO POR ESO!- había sentenciado tomando otro gran sorbo de la botella de sake. Fue buena idea aprovechar las bebidas incluidas de este hotel, Souchi se vuelve loco cuando bebe, así que seguro que me dirá todo.

-Sí, sí…eso que hizo está mal…pero solo diciéndome palabras sueltas ¿Cómo piensas que te ayudare?- Estuvo solo repitiéndome lo mismo por diez minutos. "Morinaga empezó a pasarse de la raya", "Yo lo golpe y luego se fue sin decirme nada", "Por su culpa no me concentro" y eso último… tal ves no sea un detective, pero por favor ni Sherlock, sabría que rayos quiere decir este inconsciente tirano.

-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! Hic…lo que estoy diciendo es que él ya se encontró otra persona para molestarla y en vez de que eso me alegre….hic…me pone muy…hic….muy triste…

-Souchi-kun… me sentía mal por él, al parecer estabá comenzando a entender sus sentimientos. Trate de acercarme para verificar si estaba llorando, pues mantuvo la cabeza agachada cuando.

-¡AHHHH! ¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO ESTO! ¡ISOGAI!-Me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me acerco a él- EXPLICA….TU SABES DE ESTA MIERDA DE COSAS O ¿NO? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ESTOY FELIZ CON ELLO?!

-B-Bueno Souchi-kun- Rayos apesta a más no poder de alcohol- solo hay una explicación lógica para todo esto.

\- Hic…y ¿Cuál se…supone que es?...hic…

-¡Estas locamente enamorado de Morinaga-kun!- Lo dije con una mirada seria pero divertida al mismo tiempo, aunque eso no le quitaba la credibilidad a mis palabras. En cambio Souchi se quedó como una piedra, como procesando lo que lo había dicho. Cuando me arrojo hacia la sillón de la pequeña sala de karaoke.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!... NO SOY HOMO DEMONIOS…YO…HIC….YO NO AMARÍA A UN IDOTA COMO ESE…HIC…-Bajo la mirada repentinamente y comenzó a reír- jaja…Hic... ya sé lo que hare le cortare eso….si esa cosa que le cuelga, así aprenderá a no poner pensamientos raros en mí….jajajajaja

Y así estuvo por una hora más, contándome como Morinaga-kun se volvió en su contra, llorando porque no entendía el dolor en su pecho, ideando planes para castrar a su kouhai. Verdaderamente no tuve mucha información, pero de igual manera parece que logro descargar toda su frustración. Ya a las 12 estaba completamente dormido en el sillón, y todo el lugar parecía un campo de batalla. Llamé a un Taxi para llevar a ese manojo de sentimientos a su casa y justo cuando lo moví.

-M-Morinaga… te…quie…- Dios Santo, estos dos sí que son unos testarudos…

-Souchi-kun… no me lo digas a mí, díselo a tu pesado Kouhai cuando vuelva- En eso salimos del establecimiento y nos dirigimos al apartamento de este tirano enamorado.

Tratando de que Souchi subiera las escaleras llegamos a su piso, a lo que comencé a tratar de despertarlo para que abra su puerta, pero no había caso, este tronco no despertaría por nada del mundo. Estuve considerando la posibilidad de que vaya conmigo de nuevo a mi hotel, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡AHH! ¡I-Isogai-san! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A SEMPAI?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ LO ESTAS CARGANDO?!- Ahhh que suerte, Morinaga-kun llegó por fin. Con un solo movimiento le entregué a su Sempai y me fui alejando de allí.

-Naa no te preocupes es mi buena acción del día…se cuidan... nos vemos- Me aleje casi saltando de allí, ya que sabía que quizás Souchi hable por fin de las cosas con su Kouhai.

-¡E-ESPERA ISOGAI-SAN!

 **POV Morinaga:**

Cerrando la puerta, me encontraba completamente enojado con Isogai y con la persona en mis brazos, trate de despertar a Sempai para que me explicara lo qué había ocurrido. Lo sacudí levemente pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, me resigne y decidí llevarlo a mi habitación para que durmiera cómodamente, ya mañana me dirá todo lo que ocurrió esta noche. Estaba a punto colocarlo en la cama cuando me apreso con sus brazos e hizo que cayera sobre su cuerpo, en ese momento comencé a sentir una pequeña pero notoria abultes en sus bajos.

Me separe un poco, apoyando mis manos a los lados de Sempai y podía observar que está despierto y con un sonrojo bastante notorio en su hermoso rostro. Era completamente increíble como lograba resaltar a pesar de la poca luz del cuarto. Lo otro que me sorprendió de sobre manera fue su siguiente movimiento.

-Sempai…estas…

Se acercó rápidamente, apresando mis labios con los suyos en un beso, no tan fogoso como los que yo le brindaba, pero aun así bastante apasionado. Seguido de ello, se separó un poco de mí y acercando su rostro a mi oído me susurro- Morinaga… no me dejes…por favor…

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar esto?...Sempai dime por favor, ¿Puedo considerar verdaderamente que estas avanzando conmigo esta relación? Por favor dímelo Sempai…solo dilo y seré tuyo para siempre.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **CUE CUE CUE….Sí, yo re malota las dejo sin hard hasta el próximo capítulo xD. Lamento mucho la demora es que la Universidad me está exprimiendo en todo, así que estaba seca de inspiración.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado saber más de Shiro. Si bien en la actualidad, se está luchando contra esos centros sus rastros del pasado aún perduran u.u así que imagínense lo feo que lo pasaron esas personas.**

 **Pero bueno, la gente con fuerza de voluntad pude salir de los casos más horribles y eso quise demostrar aquí. Con respecto a Mori y Souchi…. Pues no lo sé, es un camino muy largo el de los sentimientos así que sean pacientes jejeje. Algunas no lo notaran, pero corregí algunas cosas ahora que estaba más despierta jajaja.**

 **Nos vemos en otro fic. Espero sus Rewies y gracias por leer esta simple historia.**

 **Sayonara! Matta ne!**

 **P/D: Lo hice más largo por tardar mucho jajaj xD**

 **P/D: No me deja poner el título completo**


	4. Capítulo 4: Simplemente no te acerques

**No me abandones por favor**

 **By: Anixxlanis**

 **Capítulo 4: Simplemente no te acerques.**

 **Bueno antes de comenzar quería mandarle un saludo especial a Sawa-san que siempre es la primera en mandar su Review jejeje *w* y un abrazo a todas las que me apoyan con leer esta "historia". Gracias por su apoyo :D**

 **Lamento el actualizar tan tarde es que en este último tiempo me vinieron tantas cosas de la universidad y luego los finales, que….que…. que…¡ahhhh! u.u. Cualquier cosa vean mi página de Facebook por si surge algo y no actualizo ^w^**

 **Ok, ahora basta de tanta charla y comencemos.**

* * *

 **POV Morinaga:**

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar esto?...Sempai dime por favor, ¿Puedo considerar verdaderamente que estas avanzando conmigo en esta relación? Por favor dímelo Sempai…solo dilo y seré tuyo para siempre. No sabía si moverme y abrazarlo, o simplemente esperar una respuesta a esta pregunta dentro mi cabeza.

-Sempai- Me separe un poco de él, para poder observarlo detenidamente. No tenía ninguna duda, él verdaderamente parecía querer estar conmigo, no dejaba de mirarme y el sonrojo en su rostro me lo decía todo. Así que ya no lo soporte y finalmente me moví. Comencé a acariciar su rostro delineando cada una de sus facciones, posaba mis manos por sus mejillas, acariciaba su cabello y terminaba en sus hermosos labios.

-Morinaga…Mo-rinaga- pronunciaste una y otra vez durante mis pequeñas muestras de afecto, enseñándome aquella mirada avergonzada y deseosa que muy pocas veces lograbas mostrarme. Tus brazos volvieron a rodear mi espalda, parecía que buscabas sentir mi cuerpo contigo y para mí era igual. Bese tus labios nuevamente y logre sentir en ellos un sabor a alcohol. Yo era consciente de que sin ayuda, no podías avanzar por ti mismo; pero también sé que solo de esta manera tú ser inconsciente despierta, siendo el más honesto aunque siempre me dijeras lo contrario. Por ello simplemente ignore este hecho, pero deseo que algún día puedas ser más seguro sobre qué es lo que deseas.

El aire nos comenzó a faltar, el beso era tan profundo que debíamos separarnos para poder respirar y durante esos cortos lapsos de tiempo; repetías nuevamente mi nombre. Eso lograba descolocar la poca cordura que poseía en ese momento. Sé muy bien que debería detenerme, pero te amo tanto Sempai que no lograba contenerme y reactivaba esa sesión de besos. Desabroché uno por uno los botones de su camisa, acariciando su pecho y abdomen, movía mis manos delineando sus costados provocando en él pequeños temblores de placer. Cada rincón de su piel me encantaba, Sempai ahora era todo mi mundo pero ¿Yo, seré el suyo?...eso aún me preocupa. Sé que el tratar de medir mis sentimientos con los suyos está mal, pero no encuentro otra forma de saber si está completamente de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

-Morinaga… ya…ya no…eso da cosquillas…- Lo sentía tan entregado que no me resistí a empezar a estimular sus pezones que, aunque él lo negara, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba. No dejaba de moverse, verdaderamente estaba ansioso y eso era lo normal; pasaron prácticamente dos meses en que no nos vimos. Por ello, me apresure a desabrocharle sus pantalones para lograr liberar un poco la tensión acumulada en su parte más baja. Movía mi mano de arriba y abajo, estimulando su miembro ya eréctil por los juegos previos, mientras que con la otra continuaba acariciaba su tetilla en pequeños círculos.

-Sempai…que lindo estas hoy…como quisiera que fueras así siempre…- comente lamiendo su cuello, llegando a su oreja para darle una inocente mordida. Luego de ello descendí por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos, regresando por unos momentos para dejar unas marcas en su cuello y hombros. Estoy seguro que si estuviera completamente lucido ahora me regañaría por hacer eso, pero hora simplemente lo está disfrutando tanto. De repente sentí como su mano temblorosa por el placer se acercaba hasta mi pecho tratando de alejarme, creí que ya se habría arrepentido; pero el resultado fue el contrario.

-Bas-Bastardo…para de jugar de una vez…n-no es gracioso que solo sea yo el que este casi desnu….- Se silenció de golpe y volteo su rostro a un costado, tratando de ocultar aquel evidente sonrojo del cual ya me había dado cuenta. Entendí perfectamente que es lo que me quiso decir, así que me acerque hasta su oído y le susurre.

-Lo lamento Sempai…ahora mismo arreglo eso…- Retire mi camiseta rápidamente arrojándola a algún sitio de la habitación y comencé a desabrochar mis pantalones de una forma casi juguetona; observando fijamente a la persona que más amo. Sempai se quedó inmóvil, me observaba como me desvestía pero a la vez tratando de fingir que no lo hacía. Es tan, pero tan lindo. Ya sin impedimentos; más que solo mí ropa interior que cubría mi hombría deseosa por empezar, me acerque despacio hacia él. Entre besos cargados de amor retiré aquellas prendas, previamente sueltas, dejando que las mismas cayeran por cuenta propia al suelo. Ya no podía más quería demostrarle el amor que sentía y quería que él me lo demostrara con su cuerpo, que hasta donde tenía conocimiento, siempre había sido más honesto que él mismo.

No nos hicimos esperar más, Sempai ya no poseía ningún impedimento que cubriera su entrepierna y a lo que me puse en tarea de poder preparar bien a mi amado para recibirme en su interior. Introduje con cuido un dedo en su entrada: provocando inmediatamente que arqueara su espalda; era más que obvio que el placer que le brindaba ya no podía negarlo. De manera lenta, tratando de encontrar aquel punto especial para ambos, empecé a mover mi dedo, mientras escuchaba como sus jadeos se incrementaban. Quería que disfrutara plenamente este momento, por lo que para aumentar más su placer, me dispuse a acariciar la base de su hombría, introduciendo al mismo tiempo el segundo dedo.

-N-no….no hagas eso….Morinaga…si no voy a….ahhh ahhh- Claramente trataba de contenerse lo más que podía para no correrse, podría ser que quizás… ¿Estará esperando por mí?...Esa simple idea me impacientaba más por lo que retire mi mano su miembro; así como también mis dedos de ese lugar, para despojarme ya aquella última prenda que poseía. Sin hacerlo esperar más introduje nuevamente mis dedos, agregando esta vez un tercer dedo en su entrada, rosando nuevamente el punto exacto que lo desestabilizaba completamente.

-Ya…ya solo un poco más Sempai…ten un poco más paciencia….ya…lo haremos juntos…

-Ah…ahhh….baka… ¿quién te dijo que yo…?...ahh ahhh…ya deja eso…termina de una vez…Mori…mmmh- Sellando sus labios con otro beso fogoso, respondí a lo que tanto él me clamaba; retire mis dedos, introduciendo mi hombría en su entrada en un solo movimiento. Ambos comenzamos a temblar, claramente el éxtasis estaba por llegarnos, pero no permitiría que este momento se acabara tan fácilmente. Comencé a mover mis caderas, de manera lenta y firme, provocando que Sempai gimiera lo más fuerte que podía. Era completamente increíble como él trataba de no correrse en ese momento y más aún era como su expresión de dolor rápidamente cambiaba a una de placer; hasta llegar a parecer completamente perdido en el momento.

-Ahhh…ah ah ah…Mo...Morinaga…no…me dejes… ¿Esta…bien?...ahh ah ah- Esa palabras que pronunciaba eran hermosa, solo espero que el alcohol y el placer que sentimos ahora mismo, no hayan sido completamente responsables de ellas. Sempai, por favor todo lo que me digas…todo lo que expreses… por favor que sean desde el fondo tu corazón…

-Claro…ah…que nunca…ahh…. te dejaría sempai…nunca lo hare…- Concluí aquello acelerando mis movimientos, sintiendo como se aproximaba el momento de terminar. Sempai volvió a abrazarme con estera desesperación, mientras sentía como su entrada comenzaba a apretarme. Ya con unas últimas estocadas, provoco en nuestros cuerpos una reacción eléctrica, que era el anuncio de que el placer nos había llegado. Ambos logramos corrernos al mismo tiempo y debido a ese exceso de energía, caíste sin más en un sueño profundo. En cambio, yo me encontraba igualmente agotado, con muchos temblores en mi cuerpo; pero resistí aquel impulso y solo me mantuve observándote. Verdaderamente eras hermoso, siempre recordare el momento en el que te conocí, porque gracias a ti pude olvidar mi pasado.

-Gracias por todo Sempai…Te amo, te amo demasiado- bese su frente y saliendo de tu interior; me recosté junto a ti cubriéndonos a ambos con las mantas; ya que a pesar de estar en otoño el clima era cada vez más evidente. En eso; te empezaste a acercar mucho más mí de manera inconsciente, como buscándome en sueños, naturalmente ante ese acto sonreí lleno de amor y te abrace. El silencio en la habitación me permitía escuchar tu respiración tranquila y los incesantes latidos de mi corazón. Ya no podía pedir más en ese instante; el tenerte tan cerca ya era suficiente para mí y así nos mantuvimos hasta que yo también caí víctima del cansancio; durmiéndome abrasado a ti.

 **POV Souichi:**

No recordaba exactamente qué había ocurrido cuando fui a ver a Isogai al karaoke. Lo último que recuerdo es estar bebiendo algo de sake, haber hablado con ese loco unos minutos y desde allí mis recuerdos están nulos. Bueno creo que ya no importa, ahora mismo me siento bastante cómodo. Me sentía sumergido en una muy relajante fuente de calor, que me brinda un sentimiento tan acogedor…No sé exactamente cómo explicar esta sensación de seguridad; pero creo que lo más probable es hace traer a mis recuerdos, aquellos abrazos que me brindaba mi madre.

Aún tenía sueño y la resaca de esa "fiesta" me estaba matando, así que simplemente me aferre más a ese extraño, pero reconfortante, sentimiento. Pero los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana no me permitieron cumplir con ese objetivo. Me reusaba a abrir los ojos, tan solo quería dejarme llevar por aquel aroma que lo sentía bastante conocido; pero sabía que no podía andar de flojo aun cuando fuera "mi día de descanso".

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, dejando que los mismos se acostumbraran a la luz de ese nuevo día, cuando me encontré con la fuente de aquel sentimiento tan acogedor. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, aferrado a mi cuerpo, ese idiota que provocaba en mí todos esos pensamientos raros. Quería golpearlo, por todo lo que había pasado, por invadir de nuevo mi espacio corporal, por no avisar que llegaría más antes de lo esperado, ¡POR MANDARME ESAS TONTERÍAS PRINCIPALMENTE! Pero algo me detenía, No creo que sea conveniente golpearlo.

Con mis puños cerrados, me mantuve observando como dormía. Deseaba apartar la mirada pero no lo conseguía, era como si mi cuerpo no me obedeciera. Luego de una ardua lucha contra aquel impulso, logre dejar de verlo y comencé a tratar de zafarme de ese agarre, cuando me di cuenta de algo realmente importante… ¡ESTABA DESNUDO!... pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante de todo ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ? Soy completamente consciente de que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, pero…pero… esto ya es demasiado… ¡¿CÓMO NO VOY A RECORDAR ESTO?! Mirando a mí lado y allí estaba el idiota ese durmiendo lo más plácidamente; mientras yo estoy aquí pasando por esta mierda. Ya completamente decidido de mandarlo de un solo golpe al suelo, levante mi puño listo para llevar a cabo mi cometido cuando escuche pequeños ruidos por el pasillo.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?- Susurre para evitar que sea quien sea el que estaba afuera, no me escuchara ¿Acaso será un ladrón? Mire rápidamente el reloj de la cómoda para verificar si verdaderamente era de día y claro no que podía estar mal, hasta el mismo sol me lo demostraba. Pero entonces solo había una explicación….el estúpido que nos vino a robar, reprobó el curso de ladrón, por darse la idea de robar durante el día y más aún en un día libre.

Me libere con suma calma del agarre de Morinaga para lograr inclinarme un poco hacia la puerta y poder escuchar si era solo un ladrón idiota o dos. En eso escuche que se habían caído algún objeto en la cocina y con ello se me confirmaron dos cosas: Uno solo era un ladrón y dos era el más estúpido.

Ya habiendo confirmado todas mis sospechas me dispuse a despertar al imbécil que se encontraba a mi lado, ya que si era un hombre peligroso, era mejor ser dos personas contra uno. Pero el idiota de Morinaga no se despertaba aun por más que lo llamaba y moviera constantemente. Siempre me reclamaba porque tenía el sueño pesado, pero esta vez quien era el que lo tenía. Me comenzaba a molestar que no se despertara luego de tantos intentos, que por la cólera lo mande de una patada al suelo. Admito que no fue una buena opción pero ya me había hartado.

-Guaaaa…..Sempai que malo….eso me do…mmmhh!

-Shhhh, cállate y escúchame- susurraba tapando su boca tratando de que no nos escuchara el intruso en la casa- Hay un idiota que se metió en el departamento y ahora mismo está por la cocina revisando todas las cosas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Hablas en serio Sempai? ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No será que simplemente fue tu imaginación?- susurraba de la misma manera que yo.

-¡¿Acaso crees que te estoy engañando?! ¡¿Es eso?!- No dejare que este me diga mentiroso, así que volví a susurrarle bastante molesto- ¡Tu solo escucha!

Nos mantuvimos unos segundos en silencio y casi empezaba a creer que había imaginado escuchar cosas. Pero en eso se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y una puerta cerrándose. Sabía que tenía la razón.

-Ves, te lo dije hay un intruso aquí así que tú me ayudaras a sacarlo ¡¿Entendido?!

-Pues parece tener razón sem…- En eso se quedó callado y miraba a todos lados. Parecía confundido como tratando de recordar algo, hasta su mirada se fue al piso y se alejó un poco de mí…. ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-Etto….Sem-Sempai…..cre-creo que no es buena idea….es decir creo que en realidad solo es….

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!- Susurre esta vez un poco más fuerte y furioso- ¡Claramente es un ladrón! Pero el más idiota, ya que lo sacaremos de una sola patada y si te niegas a ayudarme… ¡ÉL SERA EL MENOR DE TUS PROBLEMAS!

Luego de haberlo amenazado; y asegurarme de que me ayudaría nos fuimos acercando hacia la puerta para poder abrirla y atacar por la espalda a esa persona. Me acercaba poco a poco al picaporte de la puerta, listo para llevar a cabo mi plan cuando en eso tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

Me quede paralizado, no me lo esperaba para nada que un ladrón tocara la puerta y menos una donde habría gente. Observe a Morinaga por sobre el hombro y tenía una mirada de mayor pánico que la mía; eso era bastante raro aún para la situación. En eso escucho del otro lado.

-¿Tetsuhiro?...Siento molestar ¿estas despierto?...- ¿Un ladrón llamando a Morinaga por su nombre? ¿Acaso era un conocido de él?... ¿Cómo logro entrar de todas maneras al departamento? Observe con una mirada de enojo y confusión a Morinaga; a lo que este me desvío la mirada y hablo con aquella persona tras la puerta….Espera un minuto... ¿Esa voz…por qué se me hace conocida?...

-S-si estoy despierto Shiro no te preocupes….- ¡¿Shiro?! ¡Era ese supuesto amigo de Morinaga!- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Bueno en realidad… deseaba preguntarte ¿Dónde podría comprar algunos alimentos? Recuerdas que ayer te dije que prepararía el desayuno… lo malo es que no tienes todo lo que necesito y como yo no conozco nada de este lugar…jajaja

-No hay problema me lo suponía- Había mencionado eso con una sonrisa que se volvió nerviosa luego de topar con mi mirada molesta- E-etto puedes ir a la de aquí cerca…solo está a tres calles a la derecha….E-estoy seguro que no te perderas…je je je.

-¡Qué bueno entonces! En un momento regreso… si quieres puedes dormir un poco más Tetsuhiro… Nos vemos- Terminado eso los pasos se fueron alejando…escuchándose por último el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose. En mi confusión, no totalmente inconsciente de mí alrededor, escuche a Morinaga alejándose un poco más a lo que lo detuve.

-¡MOO-RII-NAA-GAAA! ¡¿Explica de una maldita vez que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?!- Me puse de pie imponente sujetándolo directamente del hombro con fuerza.

-N-No….no sé de qué me habla Sempai….yo no sé nada…je je je….- Y para el colmo lo está tratando de negar, si será maldito….es muy evidente que sabe quién era esa persona y que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

-¡No me vengas con más de tus mentiras y habla de una buena vez!-

-Está bien… Está bien… En realidad es mi amigo….recuerdas aquel que te contesto cuando me hablaste por teléfono….Lo que ocurre es que no tenía donde quedarse durante su descanso, y debido a muchas circunstancias malas…lo invite a quedarse con nosotros ¡P-Por favor no te molestes!

-¡¿HAAAAA?! ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué creías que yo estaría de acuerdo con eso?!... ¡Yo no acepto esto! Así que le dirás que se largue ya mismo de aquí. No deseo personas molestando por aquí- Además que a pesar de que digas que es un amigo, eso no me lo creo nada. También el hecho de que sigo molesto por esa maldita foto.

-P-pero…por favor Sempai… sé que está mal el haber tomado esta decisión sin consultarte pero es que es un amigo que respeto y aprecio mucho… además que ocurrieron cosas que no me permitía dejarlo solo… por una semana, por favor.

-¡Así que debemos recibir a cada acto de caridad que desees realizar! ¡Ya dije que no, si él se queda yo me largo! ¡No compartiré mi espacio vital con otro estorbo, ya contigo es demasiado!- Aún que se quedara, no me iría y los dejaría solos para que hicieras todas clase de cosas raras con ese maldito.

-Sempai…..p-por favor no diga eso….solo será por una semana….por favor- mencionaba arrodillado rogándome para que aceptara- Si…si deja pasar lo que hice esta vez, yo se lo pagare…puede pedirme lo que quiera y lo hare. Así que por favor.

Y allí está de nuevo, esa maldita mirada de tristeza que se entromete en lo más profundo de mi ser. Como detesto que me mire de esa manera; odio esa cara con ganas de llorar y que me hace no querer negarle nada. Me rendí, no puedo verlo de esta manera es demasiado para mí, pero cuando se acabe todo esto me va a tener que escuchar.

-¡AHGG! Está bien, Está bien…..puede quedarse…pero más te vale que no sé un inútil y ayude aquí ¡¿Entendido?!

-No te preocupes Sempai- se levantó del suelo con su típica sonrisa- Shiro es muy trabajador y es bastante bueno en la cocina también, una vez… ¡AUCH!

Le había dado un golpe para que se callara, no tengo deseos de escuchar nada de alagas y empalagosas cosas sobre otra persona ¡Cómo detesto que haga eso!

-S-Sempai…que malo…eso me duele mucho…

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Qué iras a preparar el desayuno?...- Lance una mirada molesta, para logar atemorizarlo y efectivamente funciono, se había quedado callado y miro a otro lado- Eso creí…ahora vete de aquí… no te quiero cerca en este momento.

-Mooo… Sempai y eso que era tan lindo ayer… casi como un sueño…- susurro por lo bajo, pero yo sí lo logre escuchar perfectamente y eso no me ha gustado para nada.

-¡SIGUE HABLANDO DE ESAS TONTERÍAS Y VERAS EL VERDADERO INFIERNO!- Ahora que recuerdo, este idiota se volvió a aprovechar de mí y lo más importante es que aún estoy desnudo; mientras que ese maldito esta por lo menos con algo cubriéndolo. Estaba completamente enojado y mi cara ardía con lo que había recordado. Y para colmo este idiota no decía nada y me observaba todo el tiempo mientras me movía en ese estado- Maldito…. ¡¿Cómo es que solo tu estas vestido?! Y más te vale que sea una respuesta razonable.

-¿E-EH?...B-Bueno Sempai…lo que paso es que luego de que nosotros- Se cubrió la boca al ver mi plena expresión de que si decía esa palabra lo mataba- Q-Que paso eso… bueno me había quedado dormido, pero al levantarme un poco temprano…me coloque mis boxers y estaba planeando hacer lo mismo contigo…pero te vi tan relajado que no deseaba despertarte. Y luego de eso….s-simplemente me volví a dormir, así que me olvido…y-yo… ¡AHHH!

Lo golpee directamente para que dejara de hablar y se quedara en el suelo- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Grandísimo imbécil!- Tome las sabanas de la cama y cubrí la parte baja de mi cuerpo. En eso se me ocurrió un muy buen castigo para ese idiota, con eso se arrepentirá de haberse aprovechado de mi- Ahora que lo pienso…ya sé que te pediré por dejar a un extraño quedarse en el apartamento… ¡NO TE ME ACERCARAS MÁS QUE SOLO PARA EL TRABAJO ENTENDISTE!

-¡¿Eh?! S-Sempai ¿no hablara en serio?... eso yo… ¡DIGAME QUE ES UNA BROMA!- Se me abalanzo encima, pero lo aparte con una patada. Este se las busco y no pienso dejar que me toque.

-No es ninguna broma… así que más te vale que la cumplas, ya que dijiste que harías lo que quisiera ¿Recuerdas?- Mencione en tono sarcástico saliendo de la habitación, mientras el otro gritaba por detrás mió. Pero sí que es un idiota.

 **Pov Morinaga:**

No puedo creer que haya dicho enserio eso, yo solo quería que Shiro se quedara pero…pero sacrificar el poder acercarme a Sempai, ES UN CASTIGO MUY DURO. No tengo otra que resignarme y aceptar eso, a pesar de que deseaba tanto resolver las cosas con él. Salí al pasillo luego de cambiarme y en eso Shiro regreso de nuevo. Se veía bastante contento a pesar de que solo había ido de compras, al parecer logro conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

Creo que a pesar de la orden que me dio Sempai, estoy contento con mi decisión; siempre y cuando Shiro no se preocupe demasiado. Ya resolveré las cosas con Sempai y espero lograrlo en el menor tiempo posible, ya que no creo poder contenerme mucho.

A pesar de las protestas de Shiro de querer prepara solo el desayuno, lo ayude de todas maneras. No muchas veces hacíamos eso cuando nos encontrábamos en Hamatsu, así que me parecía divertido el hacer estas cosas con un amigo. En eso sale Sempai de la ducha, ya completamente vestido y arreglado, aunque aún tenía el cabello mojado por el baño. Ahhh, será una tortura no tocarlo, pues ahora mismo tengo ganas de saltar sobre él. Ahora que recuerdo ellos no se presentaron correctamente, así que tomare esta oportunidad para presentarlos a ambos. Estoy más que seguro que ellos se llevaran bien, son bastante iguales; aunque Shiro es mucho más tranquilo que Sempai.

-¡Ah!...Sempai, antes de que se olvide, le quiero presentar a mi amigo y compañero de trabajo- Mencione tocando el hombro de Shiro para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se presentara el mismo. Observe que dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y con su siempre sonrisa amigable, se acercó a saludar a Sempai.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Fujikage Shiro. Es un placer conocer por fín al Sempai del que tanto me hablo Tetsuhiro- Dijo extendiendo la mano. Observe a Sempai y parecía ¿incomodo?, no sabría cómo explicarlo; pues a pesar de eso mantenía su misma expresión solo que algo confundida. Trate de llamar su atención para que correspondiera el saludo de Shiro, lo que lo hizo regresar al momento.

-E-eh…Tatsumi Souichi. – No dijo nada más y simplemente le dio el apretón de manos. Mi Sempai, siempre ha sido de pocas palabras, pero esta vez sí que fueron muy pocas.

-Así que Tatsumi-san… Usted está por terminar su maestría en Ciencias Agrícolas ¿Verdad? Me alegra mucho conocer a otro colega en esa rama, ya que en la universidad de Hamatsu no todos eligen esa carrera. Además de que los Sempais de allí se molestan cuando uno es adelantado de grado.

-¿Eh? ¿Shiro acaso tú ya completaste tu maestría? Eso quiere decir que eres de mi edad no lo sabía.- Mencione bastante sorprendido, era cierto era listo pero esto sí que era nuevo.

-¿Enserio no lo sabías? Creí ya habértelo dicho, mi culpa jajaja. Lo que ocurrió es que trabaje al lado del profesor Hoshitake como su asistente; así que simplemente me adelantaron de grado.

-¿El profesor Hoshitake?... ¿El mismo que dio una conferencia en Canadá sobre el uso de fármacos de alto riesgo?...Ese hombre es muy importante en el mundo de la ciencia- Observe la reacción de Sempai, parece que Shiro logro captar bien su atención.

-Sí, exactamente el mismo, si desea Tatsumi-san puedo ponerme en contacto con el profesor para que ambos puedan conversar correctamente. Estoy seguro que aceptaría.

-N-No es necesario…

-No se preocupe, no es ningún problema…- Parece que ellos dos se llevaran bien, lo sabía son muy parecidos en estas cosas. En ello Shiro hizo una cara extraña y se dirigía a mí.

-¡Tetsuhiro…se están quemando el arroz!- Se regresó rápidamente a donde yo estaba cuidando el arroz, alejándome de manera delicada y así salvar algo de este. Nunca había pasado algo parecido, pero debo admitir que fue muy divertido. En eso siento un aura extraña proveniente desde atrás de mi espalda y al voltear observo a Sempai bastante molesto ¿Ahora qué hice? Pensé que estábamos en paz los tres. Trate de llamarlo pero solo se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y se empezó a alejar de la barra de la cocina.

-Estaré en la sala leyendo algunos documentos…

-Sempai?...- No podía hacer mucho, desconocía la razón por la cual Sempai estaba molesto. ¿Sera que aún no me perdona por lo de esta mañana? ¿O por la última discusión que tuvimos antes de que me marchara? No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea de que estoy haciendo mal. No quiero incomodarle, mucho menos que sea infeliz; pero para lograrlo ¿Yo debo sentirme así de inseguro? No prestaba mucho la atención a lo que estaba haciendo, cuando sentí un ardor en mi dedo y a Shiro hablándome asustado por algo.

-¡Testsuhiro!... ¡Tu dedo, te cortaste!- Menciono tomando mi mano y efectivamente me había hecho un corte en ella. Pero que descuidado fui- Hay que lavarlo desinfectarlo enseguida… ven vamos al baño.- Eso había mencionado cuando sentí otra mano sujetarme del hombro y llevándome al baño.

-Sí que puedes ser más tonto cuando quieres ¿verdad?- Era Sempai, aparentemente dejo todo y vino a ayudarme. Pero qué bueno que es y yo tan desconfiado como siempre.

-Ah…no te preocupes Shiro, en un momento regresamos- Mencione antes de que ambos entráramos al baño y se cerrara la puerta. Sempai no me dirigió la palabra simplemente se dedicó a buscar el spray y una tira para cubrir la cortadura en el botiquín. Me sentía bastante tenso, a pesar de estar solos como siempre, este era un nuevo comportamiento en él y no estaba muy seguro a que se debía.

-¿S-Sempai?- Reuní al valor para poder preguntar que le ocurría cuando de rocío sin aviso alguno aquel spray que ardía al contacto- ¡Auch!

-Cállate… ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?... tienes que soportar esto llorón.

-Pero es que eso arde…

-¿Desde cuándo?- susurro por lo bajo… mientras colocaba el desinfectante de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Desde cuándo…qué cosa Sempai?

-No te hagas el idiota… ¡¿Desde hace cuánto se permiten hablarse por solo sus nombres?!- Menciono eso claramente con un tono de molestia, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos, mientras movía con molestia la pequeña caja de tiritas.

-E-Eso…bueno creo que fue…si no recuerdo mal, después de una semana de habernos conocido… ¿Por qué pregunta Semp…? ¡AUCH!- Me colocó de manera rápida y dolorosa la tira sobre mi dedo, apoyándola fuertemente sobre mi pequeña herida.

-¡¿Tan solo una semana?! ¡No se puede confiar en alguien tan rápido como para permitir esa clase de falta de respeto! ¡Se consiente al menos de eso!-

-P-Pero no le veo nada de malo… Shiro demostró ser una persona de gran confianza para mí… además de ser un gran amigo, es por eso que…

-¡Por eso nada!... ¡Hablarse de esa manera tan rápido está mal! ¡Solo ya deja de hacerlo, es demasiado molesto!- Menciono mirándome esta vez, con una mirada enojada y un sonrojo en su bello rostro. ¿Podría ser que simplemente Sempai se sienta celoso de Shiro? Eso sería muy lindo de su parte, pero para mí el único que reina mi corazón y mi mente es él. Si quiere que lo llamé por su nombre lo haré con gusto.

-Sempai- Sonreí muy feliz por ese pensamiento y me acerque a lentamente a él tomándolo del rostro, para evitar que desviara su hermosa mirada de mi persona.- No tienes que preocuparte Sempai… al único que amó y amaré siempre serás tú, por ello no debes estar celoso ¿De acuerdo? Siempre ten en cuenta eso ¿sí?- Me acerque un poco más a su rostro y lo besé de repente. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero luego se comenzó a relajar un poco más. Como su manera de ser en estos momentos. Me separe un momento de sus labios y lo tome en mis brazos para poder darle algo de seguridad, apoyando mi frente en su hombro derecho – Solo…confía en mí… ¿Esta bien? Souichi- Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre y me sentía como avergonzado; pero más que nada feliz. Pensaba eso cuando…

-¡¿Q-QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS HACER ESO?!- Me había golpeado tan fuerte, que me mando fuera del cuarto de baño. Creo que no debí haber avanzado tan rápido- ¡Al parecer estas demasiado pegajoso ahora, así el castigo se extenderá también a la próxima semana de tu regreso!-

Guaaa…acabo de alargar más mi condena, no debí haber hecho eso. A pesar de todo; nuestro desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad. Shiro mencionaba varios temas con los cuales atrapaba el interés de Sempai, que era muy difícil, incluso para mí. Aunque cuando me observaba volvía a molestarse. No logro entender nada… ¿Son o no son celos?

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir de manera normal, aunque la mirada asesina de Sempai siempre estaba sobre mí. Sobre todo en aquel momento cuando Shiro deseo ir con nosotros a la Universidad, con la intención de conocer el lugar de nuestra formación. Al llegar al lugar, Sempai nos dejó en claro que yo debía ayudar como siempre y que Shiro, a pesar de ser un invitado, sí se quería quedar allí debía también hacer algo productivo. Dirigiéndonos al laboratorio, con un paso acelerado, tratando de seguirle el paso a Sempai que por alguna razón caminaba bastante rápido; nos encontramos con el profesor Fukushima y aprovechando ese momento le presentamos a Shiro, que rápidamente había ganado la simpatía del profesor. Mi amado por otro lado solo miraba de manera molesta toda esa situación y chasqueo los dientes para proseguir su camino al laboratorio; tuve que disculparme con el profesor para que terminara su conversación con Shiro y así alcanzar a Sempai.

Así como al profesor Fukushima, Shiro les cayó bastante bien tanto a Tadoroko como a Mika; incluso cuando se dispuso a ayudar con los reactivos les explico con bastante paciencia cada uno de los procedimientos que debían seguir. El laboratorio no había estado más animado, aunque cada que Shiro necesitaba mi ayuda; Sempai me llamaba para realizar una tarea fuera del laboratorio. Podría ser que el castigo aplicaba en el área de trabajo también. Ahhhh…eso me dejara con menos tiempo junto a Sempai.

Los siguientes días, Shiro se había quedado en el apartamento y durante estos los asistentes de Sempai preguntaban siempre por él. Me alegraba bastante que siempre dejara esa impresión en las personas; pero para Souichi no le agradaba que perdieran el tiempo hablando de cosas innecesarias, a lo que los regañaba bastante. Era extraño, cada vez que hablábamos de Shiro, Sempai se enojaba bastante y particularmente eso era en todo momento; ya que al parecer a Mika se había interesado mucho en él.

Al volver a casa, el sentimiento de incomodidad continuaba y sin intenciones ceder. Shiro siempre nos esperaba con la cena lista y con la mayoría de los quehaceres realizados; verdaderamente era una persona bastante eficiente y me alegraba por ello. Aun así, en aquellos momentos donde deseaba poder ayudarlo con las tareas, Sempai se ofrecía a hacerlas él o me pedía ayuda en alguna otra cosa. Ese comportamiento era bastante extraño en él, aunque al mismo tiempo bueno, era lindo que nos ayudara en casa; sin contar las veces en las que casi explota la lavadora, se llenó de polvo la sala y el desayuno se quemó. A pesar de que durante este tiempo no pude tocar Sempai, me era compensado por tener un recuerdo de esto.

La semana ya estaba acabando y no puedo creer que haya tenido tanto autocontrol con respecto al castigo de Sempai, aunque sinceramente debía satisfacerme algunas veces. Al parecer había un problema por el laboratorio; además de que HIroto me había llamado para ir a verlo aunque sea antes de volver a irme. Así que debía ir a ayudar a Sempai y después ir donde el bar a ver a mi amigo; lo más probable es que tarde un poco en Adamsite, pero creo que sin mi Shiro podrá manejar bastante bien a Sempai.

 **Pov Souichi:**

Que día más horrible, esos dos remedos de asistentes no dejaban de hablar y para colmo ninguno de los reactivos avanzaba como quería ¡Maldita sea! Es muy frustrante el que tú más importante proyecto no este yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Debido a ello tuve que volver a llamar a Morinaga para que fuera a evitar que matara a esos dos; para su suerte todo se resolvió, aunque perdimos de todas maneras nuestro valioso tiempo de trabajo ¡¿Es que acaso nadie entiende que "el trabajo en el trabajo y lo social en social"?! Y el tema del cual hablaban tampoco era relevante en nada, ¿Acaso creían que me interesaba saber su maldita opinión sobre ese intruso en el apartamento?; para colmo ahora mismo seremos solo él y yo; más le vale a Morinaga volver pronto, detesto tener cerca a ese tipo.

Había llegado al apartamento y allí estaba ese sujeto, limpiando algunas cosas en la sala. Puede que no tenga justificativo para que me caiga mal, pero simplemente no me agrada su presencia y mucho menos cerca de… ¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?! Me importa muy poco lo que hagan.

-¡AH! ¡Bienvenido Tatsumi-san!...Morinaga dijo que ayudaría en el bar de su amigo, así que podemos comenzar sin él- Mencionaba con una sonrisa, ¿Acaso nunca se muestra molesto o no sé, neutral?

-Ah… sí me lo ha comentado…-

La cena como siempre transcurrió de forma normal, aun sin la presencia de Morinaga y este chico enfrente de mí sacaba tema tras tema para hacer que el ambiente no estuviera tan silencioso. Eso era extraño, no era nada raro por una vez cenar en silencio. El tiempo pasaba de manera lenta, ya eran las once y el idiota de Morinaga aún no regresaba; no es que me importe realmente.

Mientras yo trabajaba en la laptop, ese muchacho se encontraba leyendo un libro; que según él era de Botánica avanzada. Ahora que lo observo bien, este chico se parecía un poco a Tomoe pero claramente no era una copia de él. Se arreglaba lo suficiente y sin exagerar, además que en ciertos momentos era demasiado delicado que me recordaba a la forma de actuar de Kanako… Desde mi perspectiva eso era muy extraño… Espera un momento… podría ser que…este chico sea…

\- ¿Souichi-san?... ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

-¿Eh?- me saco de mis pensamientos de improviso- ¿Q-Qué cosa?

\- Bueno… me preguntaba ¿cómo se conocieron usted y Tetsuhiro?... Me da bastante curiosidad, ya que muchos en su Universidad comentaban cosas extrañas….y como no quería llevarme por chismes de otras personas, deseaba sacarme de la duda… si no le incomoda

Esto era repentino, pero ¿En qué lo beneficiaria conocer algo como eso?... ahhh me resigno, si con esto deja de molestarme y de nombrar a Morinaga de esa forma- Me molestaba a cada momento, acercándose a mi persona para hablarme de temas muy irrelevantes- Recordaba cada momento en que él se acercó a mi persona y como me ayudo cuando me ataco ese maldito profesor- Luego de ayudarme en un momento complicado, se volvió mi asistente…

-Así que fue de esa manera… que rumores más extraños se pueden difundir allí… como que usted sea un "tirano" eso no puede ser verdad…jejeje

-¿Ja…?...Esa parte no es del todo falsa… Si la persona es una molestia se las verá conmigo, así es como pienso…De todas maneras todos allí son una manga de idiotas.

\- ¿Eh?... Pero usted no es así con Tetsuhiro ¿verdad?... Muchos decían que "era el sacrificio para calmar a la bestia del departamento de agricultura"… Esas son mentiras ¿No es cierto? Ya que Tetsuhiro le tiene mucho aprecio como para que sea así…

-Sí…sí como digas… ¿y tú? ¿Por qué tanta confianza de esa manera con el idiota de Morinaga? No se conocen lo suficiente para tener ese trato…- mencione con un tono algo molesto.

-Bueno en realidad es verdad que no debería ser así, pero como éramos compañeros durante los cursos preparatorios como que se nos hizo una costumbre solo llamarnos por nuestro nombre.

-Ya déjalo….

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa Tatsumi-san?

-Q-Q-Que…NO INTERESA, ¡SOLO DEJA DE LLAMARLO DE ESA MANERA!- No entiendo que me pasa, pero me molesta bastante que lo llame así.

Ese muchacho se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que estaba pensando pero tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar una respuesta suya. Ya sentía mi rostro arder, así que me levante rápidamente para irme a mi habitación.

-¡E-Espere! ¡Tatsumi-san, no es lo que usted cree!- "¿Lo que no creo?" pero que está diciendo este tipo- Tetsuhiro y yo… no tenemos esa clase de relación que usted cree…simplemente somos buenos amigos. No debe preocuparse por nada, yo solo le tengo aprecio; no va más haya mis sentimientos por él por lo que no debe preocuparse.

-¿De qué estas hab…?

\- Bueno yo soy Gay… de todas maneras, pero no creo que enamorarme de Tetsuhiro sea lo correcto; ya que de todas maneras lo tiene a usted ¿no lo cree?... Además de que siempre está feliz cerca de él y…

-¡¿PERO DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡"PREOCUPARME"! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS INFLUENCIANDO QUE YO PERTENESCO A ESOS MALDITOS HOMO'S?!- Estaba más que molesto, este maldito me llamó homosexual y para colmo de todo él era igual que Morinaga. Malditos animales sin sentido, siempre engañando a la gente normal y llevándolos a estas cosas fuera del orden natural.

-M-Maldi… Tatsumi-san…Y-Yo…creí que… no imaginaba que usted no era…Y-Yo lo sient…

-¡ACASO CREES QUE UNA MALDITA DISCULPA ARREGLA ESO! ¡TODAS ESAS TONTERÍAS QUE HAS DICHO YA ESTAN DICHAS! ¿Y QUE CREES? ¡PARA MI NO TIENEN PERDON!... No puedo creer que el maldito de Morinaga me haya convencido de dejar quedar a otro engendro de esta mundo… ¡Malditos homo's debería desaparecer de una buena vez!

Dicho eso último, ese chico salió corriendo del apartamento… ya no me interesaba no era mi problema. Ahora mismo estoy bastante molesto con Morinaga por ocultarme información tan importante, maldito traidor, maldita sea. En esos pensamientos escucho la voz del generador de todo este lío entrando al departamento, llamándome de una manera confundida.

-¡Sempai!... ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Por qué Shiro salió corriendo de esa manera? ¿Le menciono a dónde iba?

-¡Acaso eso importa! ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Cuándo te dignarías a decirme que ese tipo era uno de tu especie?! Sabes bastante bien que odio que me ocultes cosas y esta... esta precisamente rebaso el límite.

-E-Espere Sempai… ¡¿Acaso hablo de esa manera con Shiro?! ¡Dígame que no lo hizo!... A-Algo malo podría pasarle… É-Él…es demasiado sensible a cosas como esas Sempai… incluso podría.…

-¡¿Qué matarse?!- Mencione con ironía- ¡Que lo haga de todas maneras, así un engendro menos en este mundo!

-¡Sempai no diga eso! ¡USTED NO CONOCE QUE ES LO QUE LE PASO A SHIRO!

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Y ACASO TU SÍ?! ¡Pues vete y síguelo quizás así nos libramos de dos bestias mentirosas por una vez!

-¿C-Cómo puede hablar de esa manera, Sempai?- Desvíe la mirada rápidamente, no deseaba verlo…era demasiado molesto e irritante verlo a los ojos cuando estas cosas ocurrían. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, me veía venir otra discusión tonta, cuando escuche pasos acelerados dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡No cambiaras nunca verdad Sempai! ¡E-Eres demasiado insensible!- Y con eso último lo vi alejándose hacía entrada ¿Acaso ese "amigo" suyo era mucho más importante? ¿Cómo podía tratarme de esa manera? ¿Qué es esta molestia que siento en mi pecho? No articulaba palabra alguna…era demasiado doloroso verlo ir por otra persona.

-¡MALDICIÓN MORINAGA!- Fue lo único que pude decir antes de perderlo de vista, en el momento en que azoto la puerta.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Pues nada, aquí quedo la idea jejeje. Me salió bastante largo esta vez espero que les guste.**

 **Me alegra que sigan esta historia y si hay errores de ortografía o cosas sin mucho sentido lo arreglare lo antes posible. Terminar las cosas de noche no es bonito jajaj xD**

 **P/D: Tenía una imagen pero no la termine así que cuando la acabe la pondré en face y devianart jeje**

 **Sayonara! Matta ne!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Palabras Inocentes

**No me abandones por favor**

 **By**

 **Anixxlanis**

 **Pos Pos Holo(? ;w; lamento mucho el no haber actualizado recientemente es que pasan tantas ideas en mi cabeza y sufro de ese malvado bloqueo que les comente en Facebook, así que lo siento mucho TT^TT. Un saludo a todas ustedes que apoyan mi historia, no saben cuánto las quiero 3 Pues nada ahora si se me aclararon un poco las ideas, así que seguiremos un poco más. A leer!**

* * *

 **Palabras Inocentes**

 **Pov Morinaga:**

-Pero ya sabes cómo es Sempai Hiroto-kun… para él algo así como los celos son irracionales y dijo que nunca los sentiría, aún si fuera popular entre los hombres- Le mencione a mi buen amigo que estaba limpiando tranquilamente aquel vaso de coctel. Estando aquí me hace recordar todas aquellas noches en las que venía al bar y buscaba los buenos consejos de mi amigo; además de poder tener a alguien de confianza a quien poder hablarle sobre mi relación con Sempai.

-Si Ángel-kun claro que lo sé… con lo poco que me cuentas ya me hice toda la imagen de tu amado Sempai, pero piénsalo bien- Menciono apoyando su antebrazo en la barra e inclinándose un poco para mirarme fijo- el que te haya zarandeado del punto A al B cada que estas cerca de tu amigo, no es para decir que solo estaba jugando…

-Bueno… puede que sea como dices…aunque no lo creo así realmente, ya que le dije que Shiro y yo somos solo amigos… Con ello no creo que debiera preocuparse…

-Claro, Claro… pero... ¿Acaso no me has dicho que avanzaron, aunque sea un poco, en su relación? Ya técnicamente, según tus palabras, él no te rechazaba como antes.

-Y lo hace…pero últimamente… no lo sé… ciento como que no progresamos mucho. De hecho, antes que mi horarios cambiaran, hasta logre que durmiéramos por dos días en la misma cama- Mencione con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras recordaba aquel momento. Se veía tan adorable mi Sempai cuando lo abrazaba frente a frente, sosteniendo su cintura con una mano mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabeza. En ese pequeño instante, evitaba a toda costa el verme, pero cada vez que hacia eso apoyaba mi frente sobre la suya y así pasaban los minutos hasta que nos dormíamos. Esos pequeños momentos de alegría, donde no había una entrega de nuestros cuerpos sino de nuestros corazones, me llenaba de alegría.

-¡Tierra llamando a Angelito-kun…! Vamos Ángel-kun vuelve a la realidad- Reaccione al escuchar el chasquido de los dedos de Hiroto-kun, ya llegó hasta los extremos con soñar con Sempai, incluso despierto.

-G-Gomen Hiroto-kun… creo que me desconecte por un momento… a lo que iba, es que más allá de eso no logro avanzar tal vez simplemente quiero que ya lleguemos a concretar nuestra relación como una pareja oficial- Sonreí nuevamente ante la sola idea de poder proclamar a los cuatro vientos, aunque no literalmente si no Sempai me mata, que es mío en su totalidad.

-Parece que en estas loco amor por él y según veo, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad?- Menciono con una expresión de felicidad por mí.

-Sí… creo que lo amo tanto que hasta algunas veces duele, aunque hay veces donde yo me pregunto…

-¿Acaso te preocupa algo?

-¿No estaré simplemente forzando mis sentimientos sobre él? Si solo se quedara conmigo por lastima hacia mí, me destruiría por completo… pero creo que la pregunta más importante sería… ¿Está bien que continúe con esto?

-Pues no sé qué decirte Angelito… yo creo que talvez este empezando a ser consciente de lo que realmente siente por ti y por ello lo demuestra con los aparente "celos" que refleja, pero déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Crees que la relación que llevan ahora mismo, les está haciendo bien a los dos?

Sus palabras llegaron hasta lo más hondo de mis pensamientos, será que en verdad mi relación con Sempai al no ir a ningún lado, ¿Nos hace daño a los dos? No puedo negar que amo cada parte de su ser y que los avances que hemos hecho no son para no decir que no pone parte de él en ello, pero… ¿verdaderamente esto nos va a consumir? No quiero que eso arruine de alguna manera la vida de Sempai, pero tampoco deseo dejarlo.

-Angel-kun… no te lo tomes muy a pecho era solo una duda… no quisiera que mis palabras fueran causantes de algo…

-N-No te preocupes por eso Hiroto-kun, ya me había planteado esa duda mucho más antes. Aunque de todas maneras no me lleva a ningún lado hacerlo; ya que Sempai de alguna forma me quita todas esas dudas.

-Entonces supongo que todo está bien…- sonrió aparentemente feliz, aunque le quedaba aún un poco de confusión en su rostro- cambiando de tema… no me contaste como es tu nuevo amiguito del trabajo…

-¿He? Creí ya haberlo hecho jejeje. Bueno físicamente es ligeramente más bajo a mi Sempai; es atento, bastante listo, tiene una gran energía, conoce bastante sobre cocina, es algo tímido al principio y…

-¡Guaaa! Espera, Espera… ¿Sabes todo eso de él, con apenas tres meses?... creo que ya entiendo un poco la situación…

-B-Bueno que puedo decir, también él es bastante transparente con respecto a su personalidad, jejeje. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que ya la entendiste?

-Bueno, con tantos punto buenos en ese chico y tu adulándolo frente a tu Sempai, creo que mi teoría de los celos es más acertada de lo que pensaba- Menciono mientras dirigía su mirada al techo- Hasta yo me pondría así si me pareja hablara tan bien de otro…

-¿En serio crees eso?... No lo veo muy posible, además no hable bien de Shiro por razones como esas. Lo que quería era que Sempai aceptara que se quedara en el departamento con más facilidad; aunque tuve que obviar el hecho de que Shiro era gay.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es gay?!- Hiroto-kun había alzado un poco la voz, aparentando que nada había pasado se acercó a mí para poder susurrarme- ¿Es enserio eso?...No crees que dejarlo cerca de tu amado Homofobico será un problema, que pasa si le dice algo o lo mata…

-No creo que pase nada malo- susurre de igual manera- Shiro al parecer aparenta muy bien ser alguien "normal", hasta a mí me costó creer que lo fuera.

-Aja… pero dime algo… ¿Le has comentado a Shiro-san, que tu Sempai no acepta ser de nuestro bando?

-B-Bueno no lo hice, pero no creo que…

-Ángel- kun… tu más que nadie conoce como es tu amorcito con respecto a este tema, y con algún mal entendido como el que me imagino; no creo que termine nada bien- Su rostro reflejaba clara preocupación, pero no creo que pase nada malo ¿verdad? Me lo planté por un pequeño momento y pienso que será mejor sacarme de encima este mal presentimiento que tengo.

-Creo entonces que mejor regreso, así tal vez aún este a tiempo de avisarle a Shiro sobre mi relación con Sempai. Nos veremos en otro momento Hiroto-kun- Mencione ya levantándome del banquillo de la barra, dejando en la misma el dinero de lo que me costaron unas cuantas copas, mientras me alejaba dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

De camino al departamento, me comencé a sentir algo incómodo y preocupado ¿Qué pasaría si lo que dijo Hiroto-kun sea verdad? Sempai muchas veces puede sobrepasarse con sus palabras sin mala intención, pero no creo que lo haga con alguien a quien acaba de conocer… Dicho eso apure un poco más el paso, a quién quiero engañar, si Semapi fue capaz de golpear a un tipo completamente desconocido en el tren por no respetar a nadie, que le impide amenazar o gritarle a… AAHHH por favor que este mal sabor en mi boca solo sea por el trago y no por otra cosa.

Tome el ascensor que me llevaba al pasillo de nuestro apartamento, sentía en ese momento que andaba demasiado lento para mi gusto, quizás debo atribuirlo a esta incomodidad que siento ahora mismo. Una vez llegue a mi piso, camine lo más rápido posible para llegar a la puerta de mi hogar y al querer abrirla me encontré con aquella imagen que no deseaba ver. Apenas había colocado la llave de la entrada, cuando la misma se abrió de golpe por nada menos que mi amigo que al encontrarse conmigo, me observó por un breve momento dejando que me diera cuenta de aquellas lágrimas que sobre rodaban por sus ojos.

Fue un segundo nuevamente eterno, como cuando estaba en elevador, escuchando de él un leve "Lo siento"; mientras se alejó corriendo lo más veloz posible hacia las escaleras y perdiéndose por fin de mi campo de visión. Yo no podía reaccionar, ver esa imagen llena de dolor solo me traía malos recuerdos; pero debía caer en la realidad y aunque no quisiera debía ser ya.

-¡E-ESPERA, SHIRO!- Me acerque hacia la barandilla del pasillo y logre observar cómo se alejaba por la calle. Respuestas…necesitaba respuestas sobre lo que había pasado y sabía que sería doloroso obtenerlas pero debó al menos saber si dijo a donde se iría mi amigo. Con rapidez entre al departamento donde observe a Sempai bastante molesto, pateando la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala. Ya no era momento de tener miedo ni nada parecido, necesita saber qué era lo que había ocurrido en mi ausencia.

-¡Sempai!... ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Por qué Shiro salió corriendo de esa manera? ¿Le menciono a dónde iba?

-¡Acaso eso importa! ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Cuándo te dignarías a decirme que ese tipo era uno de tu especie?! Sabes bastante bien que odio que me ocultes cosas y esta... esta precisamente rebaso el límite.

-E-Espere Sempai… ¡¿Acaso hablo de esa manera con Shiro?! ¡Dígame que no lo hizo!... A-Algo malo podría pasarle… É-Él…es demasiado sensible a cosas como esas Sempai… incluso podría…

-¡¿Qué; matarse?!- Menciono con un tono muy claro a ironía- ¡Que lo haga, de todas maneras así habra un engendro menos en este mundo!

Esas palabras eran demasiado duras, ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan fácilmente, sabiendo que precisamente yo era a lo que llama "engendro"? pero no debo ponerme triste, no ahora que no sé lo que le puede estar pasando a Shiro- ¡Sempai no diga eso! ¡USTED NO CONOCE QUE ES LO QUE LE HA PASO A SHIRO!

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Y ACASO TU SÍ?! ¡Pues vete y síguelo quizás así nos libramos de dos bestias mentirosas por una vez!- Eso ya fue demasiado, me dolió demasiado que también quisiera mandarme lejos sin más ¿Es que ya no desea estar a mi lado? Comprendo que cometí una falta, pero… pero creí que sería más tolerante con respecto a estos temas. Aun así solo desea… alejarme… "otro paso así atrás"

-¿C-Cómo puede hablar de esa manera, Sempai?- Mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo reflejaba mucha tristeza y no de menos, las palabras de Sempai me dolieron mucho; y no era solo por mí era también por mi amigo. Enseguida desvío su mirada de la mía, sé muy bien que cada que pongo esta expresión él entristece de igual manera; pero enserio esta vez rebaso el límite en sus palabras. Ya no podía dejar pasar el tiempo, había alguien que me importaba mucho allí fuera corriendo sin rumbo y en completa tristeza. No debía perder más tiempo aquí, a pesar de que eso provocara más heridas en mi relación con Sempai. Por ello, me di la vuelta y con pasos acelerados, me dirigí nuevamente a salida del departamento.

-¡No cambiaras nunca verdad Sempai! ¡E-Eres demasiado insensible!- Esas palabras salieron sin mi permiso de mi boca, la culpa era mía y no debía por ello responsabilizar a Sempai por todo, pero este dolor que siento ahora no me está dejando pesar con claridad. Las lágrimas querían desbordar de mis ojos, pero no debía dejarme ganar por ellas. Y finalmente antes de salir, escuche a Sempai gritarme nuevamente; parecía como indignado aunque en ese momento mi enojo era tal que azote la puerta y corrí a toda prisa para tratar de encontrar a Shiro.

Baje lo más cuidadoso posible las escaleras que daban para la calle, ya que si tomaba el ascensor con lo que tardaba en llegar y luego en salir, lo más probable era que Sempai me alcanzaría y en este momento no deseo empeorar las cosas con alguna palabra hiriente. Una vez llegue a la acera, me dirigí a aquellos lugares que le había indicado a Shiro durante el tiempo que estuvimos, debido a que desconocía si se había ido hacia otro sitio. Él no conocía ninguna calle de por aquí y por cómo se encontraba lo más probable es que haya corrido sin sentido alguno. Solo espero que no esté por hacer lo que creo… ¡POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA ESO!

No sé con exactitud por cuánto tiempo habré recorrido todas las calles cercanas al departamento. Esperaba encontrarlo por el centro de conveniencia pero no estaba, cerca del pequeño parque tampoco y ninguna persona con la que me encontraba en el camino había visto a una persona con las características de mi amigo. Estaba por regresar para revisar de nuevo los mismos lugares, cuando comenzó a llover repentinamente. Al principio era una simple lluvia, pero a medida que avanzaba la misma se volvía mucho más fuerte, por lo cual tuve que refugiarme bajo un árbol cercano al parque. Parecía que la misma no cesaría por un tiempo.

Esto es horrible, no puedo imaginarme a Shiro ahora mismo, debe estar tan dolido por todo lo que le dijo Sempai. Tengo un mal presentimiento que no se quita, espero que sean ideas mías y nada más ¡Pero qué tonto! ¡Puedo tratar de localizar a Shiro con su celular! Creo que estaba demasiado asustado para no darme cuenta antes. Me asegure de que la tormenta no fuera eléctrica, ya que era muy peligroso el utilizar el teléfono en estas condiciones y marque enseguida su número. Estaba marcando y eso al menos me indicaba que tendría batería para poder contestarme.

Bip…Bip…Bip… Ese sonido se volvía cada vez más preocupante. Deseaba que parara y escuchar de una vez la voz de mi amigo.

-Vamos Shiro…contesta…- El tono de marcado continuaba, irremediablemente me mandaría al buzón de voz cuando mi espíritu que ya se estaba resignando, cobreo de nuevo fuerzas, al escuchar su voz apagada. En el momento exacto que estaba por colgar.

-Diga…- Su tono de voz era bastante bajo y se escuchaba los pequeños hipos que uno hace luego de llorar demasiado. No quería imaginar en qué estado se encontraba, pero simplemente acaparo todo mi pensamiento. Aunque no era momento para eso, debía saber dónde estaba y evitar cualquier cosa mala.

-¡Shi-Shiro! ¡¿Estás bien?!... ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el departamento?!

-¿Tetsu…hiro?...E-Estoy bien…no te preocupes, todo…fue mi culpa…

-¡Shiro, no digas eso!... Por el momento solo olvídalo y dime ¿Dónde estás? Parece que el clima empeorara y por ello debemos volver al departamento… así que por favor…

-¡N-NO!...Tetsuhiro…por ahora solo quiero estar solo…estaré bien…no te preocu…- En eso la llamada comenzó a cortarse y el sonido de la estática ocultaba cada vez más la voz de mi amigo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Shiro espera un poco, podemos hablar, pero antes que nada necesito que me digas dónde estas!

-Tetsu…-Estatica de nuevo- cerca del (…) puente de la esta(…) n-no vengas (…) adiós… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ahhhh!

\- ¡¿SHI-SHIRO?!... ¡¿Shiro qué ocurrió?!- En eso la llamada se cortó y el silencio no se hizo esperar más. Lo último que logre escuchar no se escuchó nada bien, parecía que algo se habría caído de repente, seguido de un sonido igual al de un chapuzón. Si Shiro estaba cerca de un puente, puede que… ¡por favor no! Abandone mi lugar de resguardo y proseguí con mi búsqueda para hallar el sitio donde supuestamente se encontraba, pero por alrededor hay muchas encrucijadas con pequeñas riberas; por lo que mi trabajo se complicó aún más.

Sabía que había recorrido ya esos lugares, pero gracias a la torrentosa lluvia no lograba orientarme correctamente, por lo cual terminada siempre en el mismo sitio. Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que salí a buscarlo, pero aún no lograba encontrarlo. Esto es mi culpa, de no ser por mi descuido nada de esto hubiera pasado y tal vez hubiéramos podido hablarlo tranquilamente.

No sabía hacia donde voltear mi mirada, todo estaba tan oscuro y turbio que no lograba distinguir mucho los carteles. Pero no era solo la lluvia lo que me impedía ver, si no mis propias lágrimas; que no eran más que de dolor y del coraje daba el haber sido tan irresponsable. Tenía miedo, no deseaba que le pasara nada a mi buen amigo y tampoco arruinar mi relación con Sempai.

-No sé qué hare…- Resguardándome nuevamente de la lluvia, me apoye en la pared del pequeño edificio. Observe nuevamente mi teléfono con la esperanza poder volver a llamar a Shiro, pero no…nuevamente me mandaba directamente al buzón de voz. Mis pensamientos solo se llenaban de los peores escenarios posibles, cuando un pequeño sonido me salvo de los mismo. En la pantalla de mi celular podía distinguir el número de quien se trataba, aunque por el momento no quería hablarle; sabía que si no lo hacía lo más probable es que lo preocupe más.

-H-Hola… ¿Sem-Sempai?...- Tenía mucho nervios y no era para más; yo ya veía venir sus regaños sobre mi imprudencia y mi error. No pensé en otra cosa que quedarme callado para que así, por lo menos calmar un poco las cosas con él.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tanto haces bajo esta inundación?!- Se escuchaba indignado, por no decir que tal vez…solo tal vez estuviera preocupado por mí- ¡Ya deja de una buena vez buscar a ese enano!...¡No le pudo haber pasado nada grabe, como para que actúes tan despreocupadamente!...ya es bastante mayor como para que lo cuides…solo deja de jugar y regresa de una buena vez… QUE AÚN ME DEBES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN.

-L-Lo lamento…pero no puedo aún volver…necesito encontrar a Shiro…- Simplemente no puedo dejarlo solo, no ahora que está más que dolido por las fuertes palabras que le dijo Sempai. Trate de ocultar lo quebradiza de mi voz y preguntar por si había sabido algo de ello Sempai.- Sempai… por favor dime… ¿De casualidad no llamó o regreso al apartamento?... Así tal vez pueda dejar descartada esa posibilidad…

-¡ENSERIO QUE YA LO DEJES ESTAR! ¡Si deseo irse es por algo!... de todas maneras no puede hacer mucho sin sus cosas ¿No te parece?... ¡YA DEJA DE SER TAN CEBEZOTA Y REGRESA DE UNA VEZ!

-¡POR FAVOR SEMPAI, SOLO DIGAME SI LO HA HECHO O NO!- No deseaba pelear pero…es que es demasiado insensible en este momento, por qué no puede entender que es un amigo muy importante para mí…simplemente no puedo dejarlo así- Shiro… él paso…muchas cosas malas por el hecho de ser quién es… sufrió incluso mucho más que yo…así que por favor…no me pidas que solo lo deje pasar…- Mi voz se comenzó a quebrar, no aguantaba más la culpa; pero necesitaba que me entienda por esta vez y solo esta única vez.

El silencio del otro lado no se hizo esperar, estoy seguro que Sempai debe sentirse muy indignado por haberle levantado la voz y no puedo culparlo de eso. Solo se limitó a contestarme que no había aparecido por allí y me colgó.

-Lo siento mucho… cuando sepas todo…te pediré disculpas correctamente Sempai…- Guarde mi teléfono y continúe mi camino ya que la lluvia decidió ceder un poco para que continuara con mi búsqueda. Logre divisar una pequeña estación de policía, dirigiéndome a ella para preguntarles si de hecho habían visto a mi amigo.

-Buenas noches… lamento la molestia…pero ¿Ha visto de casualidad a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, lentes gruesos; con un suéter y pantalón jean?- Dirigiéndome al único oficial en esa oficinal; era un hombre bastante mayor que estaba algo ocupado con algunos papeles.

-No hay problema jovencito… ¿así qué buscaba a alguien?...pues durante la tormenta había un joven un poco más bajo que usted, cerca de la rivera por el puente. Trate de hablar con él para que no se quedara en ese lugar, pero aparentemente está hablando por teléfono, así que no logro escucharme…

Sin duda alguna ese debía ser Shiro, así no estaba tan lejos de él como pensé- ¡Puede que sea a quién busco! Señor policía me podría decir en qué dirección se fue…

-Pues allí están el problema joven, en el momento que estaba buscando algún paraguas para dárselo, escuche un pequeño grito proveniente del mismo lugar y cuando llegué allí no había nadie. Esa zona era peligrosa ya que en estas épocas de lluvia la superficie se desmorona muy fácilmente, me preocupaba que se hubiera caído por asía el riachuelo pero no había nada más que esto-

Saco de un cajón de escritorio los lentes de Shiro, que se encontraban llenos de lodo y algo doblados. Esto era malo, eso quiere decir que… No espere más tome los lentes que me había enseñado y fui a buscarlo donde me había indicado. A pesar de los gritos de aquel buen hombre que me pedía que volviera por el peligro del lugar, no me detuve por nada. Si Shiro ha caído por allí…ahora mismo debe estar inconsciente o…

-¡SHIRO!... ¡SHIRO!... ¡RESPONDE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS SHIRO?! – Corrí por la ladera como si nada me importase, la lluvia a pesar de haberse calmado un podo; aún dificultaba mi visión. No lograba ver nada y cada paso que daba era completamente a ciegas, cuando por un movimiento errado, la tierra de ese lugar se desprendió. Estaba a punto de caerme desde una altura de dos metros, cuando sentí que alguien había sujetado la mano, evitando el golpe que me daría. Esperaba que fuera el señor policía, quién me había ayudado pero mi sorpresa fue otra y esta me alivio un poco el alma.

-¡¿PERO ES QUÉ ACASO NO VE POR DONDE VA?! ¡Debería tener más cuidado!

-¿Shi-Shiro?...- Era él y se veía bastante diferente sin sus lentes. Estaba empapado por la lluvia, con parte de sus pantalones ensuciados por el lodo del lugar. - ¡Shiro, en serio eres tú!

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Tetsuhiro?!- Estaba bastante sorprendido de verme como yo a él. Aunque debe ser por una buena razón, sin sus lentes no llega a ver mucho. Dicho todo eso, me ayudo a llegar a una zona un poco más segura de allí y antes de que pudiera preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, el amable policía llegó a donde estábamos. Se veía más aliviado al ver que ambos estuviéramos bien y nos invitó a entrar en su pequeña oficina en lo que él iba por unas toallas. Al estar solos ninguno de los hablaba, por mi parte estaba bastante feliz de encontrarlo y ver que estaba bien; pero ¿Cómo haré para que me diga lo que ocurrió? No deseaba incomodarlo y por lo que veo, parece estar aún triste por lo ocurrido.

Este silencio es demasiado incomodo, tengo que hablar con él como sea. Ya he llegado hasta aquí así que deberé preguntarlo sin muchos rodeos. Con esas palabras en mi mente, estaba por comenzar la conversación cuando me vi interrumpido por Shiro.

-Debes…estar preguntándote que ocurrió ¿verdad?...-Menciono con un tono bastante decaído y tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?...B-bueno si en realidad si me preguntaba exactamente eso…

-A decir verada me lo suponía, cuando me viste salir corriendo de allí parecías espantado…- dijo eso con media sonrisa en su rostro y dirigiendo la mirada al suelo- Y-Yo…he ofendido a Tatsumi-san…no sabía que a él no le atraían los muchachos…por lo que insinué erróneamente algunas cosas y…bueno…se molestó conmigo.

-Shiro…no es tu culpa…-No puedo dejar que se culpabilice de todo esto, también este incidente recae sobre mi responsabilidad- Y-Yo no te comente en qué términos nos encontrábamos Sempai y yo…además de olvidar decirte que bueno…él no simpatiza mucho con este tema…

-Es verdad que no me lo dijiste pero…lo que le he dicho a Tatsumi-san, creo que también estuvo mal de mi parte…debe esa razón lo que más le hastío de todo…

-Y-Ya veo...- Esto está mal, claramente se está deprimiendo aún más. Este asunto lo hirió demasiado- Pero no creo que sea así… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

En ese instante se sonrojo rápidamente, ¿acaso era algo muy penoso como para reaccionar así? De solo pensar que era estoy temblando un poco –B-Bueno…yo creía que… y tu…estaban en una relación…p-por ello se lo mencione cuando me insinuó…sobre dejar de llamarte por tu nombre…por lo que creí que…-

Así que esa era la razón de la molestia de Sempai, en cierta forma me alegra un poco; ya que las sospechas de celos de Hiroto-kun no eran tan erradas después de todo. Pero, conozco bien sus reacciones y está más que claro que simplemente negó nuestra "relación"; y descargo toda su frustración sobre Shiro. No sé cómo sentirme realmente en este momento, amo mucho a Sempai aunque esta vez simplemente se pasó de la línea pero no puedo culparlo solamente a él. Y luego está Shiro que no tenía nada que ver con esta alocada amistad que llevo con Sempai y por ello termino herido gracias a que no comente sobre este asunto.

-Así que fue eso…- Mencione desganado, solo quería liberar un poco la tensión de todo este lio a través de este simple suspiro; al menos logre encontrar a Shiro a salvo y no como yo creía que estaría- Siendo sincero Shiro… la verdad es que no tenemos esa relación que le mencionaste, para Sempai somos solo amigos y de vez en cuando compañeros de trabajo…

-E-Entonces sí hice algo malo… pero que idiota soy…

-N-No te preocupes, no hiciste nada…tus sospechas fueron casi acertadas de hecho el único que esta enamorado…me temó que soy yo…- Me observó con un semblante bastante asombrado y desconcertado, creo que lo he confundido demasiado. Pero es la verdad y es mejor que al menos lo sepa para así evitar aquellos sentimientos de dolor que ahora tiene.- Te confunde ¿Verdad?...a decir verdad algunas veces a mí también… Yo…me enamore de Sempai y entre nosotros ocurrieron bastantes cosas…separarnos…estar juntos...velar por el otro… llegamos a limites que no tendría que pasar lo "amigos"…

-P-Pero si es así…técnicamente Tatsumi-san también se enamoró de ti… la forma en que te observa y trata es diferente…no puede ser algo unilateral.

-Pues así es Shiro…yo lo amo, pero por ciertas circunstancias Sempai no puede aceptar a los gays y yo lo comprendo; a pesar de eso me permitió estar a su lado así que creo que no es tan en vano esta relación entre nosotros. Pero… él no desea reconoce que esto es más que amistad…yo ya me resigne a ello…

-¡N-NO DEBERÍA SER ASÍ!- Menciono con un tono elevado y con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Tal parece que algo lo molesto por el pequeño ceño fruncido que refleja su rostro- Porque… después de tantas cosas…ya debería saber que siente…no lo entiendo…negar algo así no es bueno…para ninguna de las partes involucradas…

Sin pensarlo mucho mi mano se movió hacia sus cabellos acariciándolos con bastante energía, quería que sintiera que a pesar de ese hecho yo estaba bien. Por ello sonriendo le hable- Lo sé…pero como te dije ya es amor…no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir, no creo poder hacerlo…así que no te preocupes estaré bien…

No dijo nada más después de eso, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus lentes. Debe sentirse impotente de no poder ayudar, pero estoy bien soy feliz así como estamos Sempai y yo así que nada malo pasara. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la lluvia por fin se calmaba y parecía que ya no volvería de nuevo, en eso observe como Shiro se erguía en el asiento mostrando una pequeña pero firme sonrisa. Tenía aún algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y el cabello bastante desordenado; sigo creyendo que sin sus lentes se ve como otra persona.

-Realmente…Tatsum-san es muy afortunado…- Menciono sin más alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?...

-Dije que… Tatsumi-san es muy afortunado... tiene la suerte de contar con el amor y el cariño de alguien como tu, Tetsuhiro…- Eso sí que me sorprendido, no creía que durante el tiempo que estábamos en silencio, haya pensado en algo como eso. Sus amables palabras me hacen quedar como alguien bueno, pero en realidad soy demasiado posesivo con Sempai… y eso no es ninguna virtud.

-N-No sé si realmente sea así pero…gracias por pensarlo Shiro…- Respondí con una media sonrisa a sus palabras y él solo me las devolvió con su típica sonrisa de siempre. Parece que ya se encontraba un poco mejor y eso era bueno, pero aquí la cosa no ha terminado ya que alguien me espera en el departamento; y lo más probable es que tenga deseo de matarme por lo que ocurrió hoy.

Luego de un tiempo regreso el amable oficial con un par de cafés y unas toallas para que entráramos en calor, ya que gracias a la tormenta comenzó a refrescar. De seguro luego de esta maratón que hice y de la "pequeña" caminata de Shiro, nos enfermemos aunque espero que eso no pase. Agradecimos toda la ayuda que nos brindó el señor policía y nos disculpamos por las molestias que le causamos; para así poder regresar al departamento. Durante el camino no hablamos mucho y si lo hacíamos eran de trivialidades, parecía que no deseábamos tocar de nuevo el tema.

La distancia entre nosotros y el departamento era cada vez más corta con cada paso. Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse, estaba nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar si Sempai ataque apenas entremos. Tengo miedo, no quiero enfrentarlo, desearía que esto fuera nada más que una cruel pesadilla pero no…es la realidad y al ser tal no puedo esperar nada más que los regaños de Sempai. Llegando al ascensor del complejo, mi ansiedad aumentaba provocando algunos temblores involuntarios en mi mano derecha; cosa que note la persona a mi lado. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y observé que él se encontraba incluso más calmado que yo; como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-No te preocupes…estoy seguro que si le explicamos todo a Tatsumi-san lo podrá entender…

-H-Hai…- Me relaje un poco gracias a sus palabras, confieso que a pesar de que nosotros dos tenemos la misma edad muchas veces Shiro es siempre el más maduro de los dos. Toma toda las responsabilidades y tiene un rostro lleno de confianza en las reuniones que tenemos frente a nuestros superiores, realmente es algo admirable.

Por fin el momento había llegado, nos encontrábamos frente al departamento donde todo este caos comenzó. Mis nervios disminuyeron y abrir la puerta con una expresión de duda sobre lo que encontraría del otro lado. Las luces seguían encendidas y el televisor estaba apagado. Todo se encontraba como lo habíamos dejado, salvó por la persona de semblante molesto que me observo por sobre su hombro desde el sofá de la sala. Sempai parecía que trabajaba en algo, ya que su portátil estaba encendida, pero lo dejo todo de lado dirigiéndose a un paso firme pero veloz a donde me encontraba, listo para gritarme.

-Así que… la búsqueda implacable termino ¿eh?... ¡SABES EXACTAMENTE QUE HORAS SON! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS IDO TRAS ESE TIPO, BAJO ESA TORMENTA Y HAYAS REGRESADO TODO ENLODADO! ¡Y SOBRE TODAS LA COSAS NECESITO QUE ME DES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PARA NO VOLVER A HECHARTE!

No sabía que decir, verdaderamente estaba molesto por lo que hice y no creo que desee ceder ante alguna de mis explicaciones. Mi mirada fue a parar directamente al suelo, no podía verlo, no quería ver esos ojos de furia de Sempai que simplemente apreté los puños y guarde silencio. Escuche la respiración furiosa de Sempai a punto de volver a reclamar por respuestas que no sabía por dónde comenzar, cuando sentí la mano de Shiro en mi espalda. Por mi altura Sempai no llego a notar que se encontraba detrás de mí, prefería que fuera así pero al parecer para mi amigo no, con un movimiento suave me echó para atrás posicionándose entre nosotros dos.

Su acción tan rápida me impresionó bastante y al mismo tiempo me preocupo que lo hiciera; aunque pareciera que a Sempai también lo había sorprendió. Le mostraba un rostro sin mucha expresión, pero lo miraba fijamente incomodando al mismo tiempo a quién observaba.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA?!- Y allí estaba la usual actitud de Sempai para situaciones como esta.

-Tatsumi-san…-Creo que es el momento más tenso de mi vida, me preocupa que es lo que dirá Shiro y él como lo tomara Sempai-… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- Había alzado un poco la voz para decir eso, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante Sempai. No debería estar haciendo eso, Shiro es el menos culpable en esto…- ¡LAMENTO TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE LE CAUSE, MIS TONTAS ESPECULACIONES Y EL HABER REACCIONADO DE ESA MANERA! ¡EN SERIO, LO SIENTO MUCHO!

-P-Pero que rayos- Había susurrado Sempai, tenía una expresión bastante confundida pero al mismo tiempo apenada. Quizás sea, porque siente que él debería ser quien se disculpara.

-Me ocurrieron ciertas cosas por las que reaccione de esa manera- Hablo nuevamente Shiro, aún en la misma posición y con un tono más calmado capturando mi atención y la de Sempai-… pero son del pasado y no deberían haberme afectado, por eso me disculpo por todo. Así que no se moleste tanto con Tet… Morinaga-kun ¡Me disculpo mucho!

-Shir...- Estaba a punto de mencionar su nombre cuando me interrumpió rápidamente.

-Morinaga-kun…-me observó por un momento y luego volteo su rostro hacía Sempai- Tatsumi-san…gracias por dejarme quedar, pero me iré ahora mismo a un hotel… ¡Hounto Arigato!

-¿Eh? ¿U-Un hotel?...pero Shiro solo estaremos hasta la tarde de mañana no deberías gastar el dinero así, sabes que te puedes quedar aqu…

-Agradezco eso…pero ya me aproveche mucho de su hospitalidad y no deseo estorbar mucho más- menciono para luego ver a Sempai, que tenía un rostro algo ¿apenado?- No me malentiendan, no es por lo ocurrido hace un momento esto es solo un capricho mío. Solo les pediré el dejar mi equipaje aquí…así no habría mucho para transportarlo…

-P-Pero Shiro…

-Morinaga-kun…No soy un niño para que te preocupes, estaré bien...- menciono con una gran sonrisa y dándome una palmadas en la espalda. No sé la verdad pero ahora mismo no me gusta que se dirija hacia mí de esa manera- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, solo llevare mi billetera y volveré mañana por todo…en verdad gracias por todo y nuevamente pido disculpas por todo… ahora me retiro… nos vemos luego- Menciono tomando todo lo que necesitaba y saliendo por la puerta, lo seguí un momento por el pasillo dejando a Sempai allí como un estatua por ese repentino cambio en mi amigo.

-¡Shiro…! En serio no tienes que hacer esto…yo hablare con Sempai y así…

-Morinaga-kun… No lo que dije antes era en serio, no es por lo que ocurrió que me voy, quiero darles espacio para que puedan dialogar en paz…- Me lo dijo con una cara sonriente mientras llevaba sus brazos a atrás de su espalda- De hecho he entendido que Tatsumi-san no es muy bueno expresándose, así que espero que con este impulso puedan hablar civilizadamente. Solo debes tener confianza en que lo podrán arreglar.

-…- Me quede sin palabras, lo que hace por mí es demasiado considerando que por un descuido mío paso por todo esto. Estoy bastante apenado, no merezco su comprensión, si lo hace solo me colocaría a ojos de todos como una víctima; cuando en realidad lo eran los otros.

-Bueno…ya deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, alguien bastante confundido necesita hablar contigo…así que será mejor que vayas ahora… nos vemos mañana…- Se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, pero por un movimiento rápido lo tome del brazo para que me prestara un minuto más de su atención.

-Shiro…Gracias…Y lo siento mucho…- Después de eso solo me sonrío, sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas al verlo un poco más de cerca. Soltándose de mi agarre volvió a despedirse y esta vez lo observe caminar tranquilo hasta la calle principal, donde tomaría un taxi. Cómo gradezco el tenerlo de amigo, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Ahora solo queda una cosa. Regrese sobre mis pasos y entre por la puerta, cerrándola con total tranquilidad. No deseaba pelear pero si ocurría debía aceptarlo, debido a que soy un su mayoría culpable de todo; pero al momento de alzar la mirada Sempai no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la sala. Supongo que del coraje y al no querer verme se encerró en su habitación; esto era doloroso pero debo hablar con él. Me acerque lentamente a su habitación y golpee la puerta con un poco de temor en mi corazón, de que no deseara hablarme.

-¿S-Sempai?... ¿Estas despierto?... ¿Podríamos hablar?...

-…- Me estaba ignorando, Sempai no puede quedarse dormido tan rápido y el que recurra a eso me hiere bastante; aunque debo seguir tratando, las cosas no pueden quedar así.

-S-Sempai…por favor quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió…no deseo que continuemos de esta manera…por favor…hablemos…- Mi voz se entrecortaba ya que me encontraba arrepentido de todo lo que hice y solo quería arreglarlo. Apoye mi cabeza sobre la puerta, debido a que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de mis nervios; sentía como las lagrimas estaban ansiosas por salir y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo se abrió la misma dejándome ver a mi amado con una expresión molesta pero de igual manera relajada. Eso solo me daba a entender que había llegado el momento de hablar.

 **Pov Souichi:**

No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar luego de verlo salir de esa manera por la puerta, se veía desesperado, dolido más bien ¡¿Es qué acaso ese chico es tan importante?! ¡Demonios!, esto me estaba molestando mucho; estaba esperaba que no se fuera, que tratara de explicármelo como ocurrió con el asunto de ese rubio oxigenado, pero eso no paso. Estoy molesto y no sé por qué, quedarme aquí en el departamento hará que me consuma la ansiedad de no saber donde esta; pero si voy y lo busco…entonces daré ideas equivocadas, terminando de la maldita forma que siempre quiere ese bastardo. Pero no, esta vez no será como él desea ¡Que haga lo que le plazca! Yo no me preocupare por ellos dos.

Me senté con toda la furia en que había en mí, sobre el sofá mientras regresaba a analizar todo mis apuntes e informes de nuevo. Así pasaron las horas, olvidando por completo de esos par de idiotas; hasta que escuche un trueno bastante ruidoso; tal era mi concentración que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado un tormenta ¿Estará aún corriendo por allí aquel idiota? Me acerque hacia una ventana para ver mejor y no estaba lloviendo; se estaba inundando. Y él tonto ese allí afuera…

-¿Debería buscarlo?- Mencione con un poco de preocupación, nadie debería andar solo con este clima y menos si es una tormenta eléctrica; aunque por ahora se haya calmado.- Si será estúpido, me va escuchar cuando lo encuentre; ese maldito no hará lo que le plazca- Menciono bastante molesto dispuesto a marcar su número, más le valía a Morinaga contestar o se las verá conmigo. Luego de un tiempo esperando, el muy tarado por fin atendió la llamada.

-H-Hola… ¿Sem-Sempai?...- Lo escuche bastante nervioso y debería estarlo por todas las tonterías que hizo hoy.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tanto haces bajo esta inundación?! ¡Ya deja de una buena vez buscar a ese enano!... ¡No le pudo haber pasado nada grabe, como para que actúes tan despreocupadamente!...ya es bastante mayor como para que lo cuides…solo deja de jugar y regresa de una buena vez… QUE AÚN ME DEBES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN.- Estaba verdaderamente enfadado con él, no debería irse así sin más y…bueno era cierto eso de que no le ha pasado nada a su amigo, no debe ser tan tonto como no encontrar refugio de esta tormenta.

-L-Lo lamento…pero no puedo aún volver…necesito encontrar a Shiro…- Menciono con su voz entrecortada ¿Tanto te importa ese chico? Demonios, esa molestia en mi pecho… ¡¿Pero qué rayos me ocurre?! En eso volvió a hablar- Sempai… por favor dime… ¿De casualidad no llamó o regreso al apartamento?... Así tal vez pueda dejar descartada esa posibilidad…

-¡ENSERIO QUE YA LO DEJES ESTAR! ¡Si deseo irse es por algo!... de todas maneras no puede hacer mucho sin sus cosas ¿No te parece?... ¡YA DEJA DE SER TAN CEBEZOTA Y REGRESA DE UNA VEZ!- No puedes simplemente volver, ya deja de sonar como si él hubiera muerto no me agrada que tu tono para con él sea tan triste en este momento. Dije las cosas sin mucho pensar, pero ya no aguanto su testarudez ¡¿No ves que me estoy preocupando por ti?!

-¡POR FAVOR SEMPAI, SOLO DIGAME SI LO HA HECHO O NO- Me había gritado desde el otro lado del teléfono, para esto de una vez Morinaga, deja de alterarte tanto por ese chico…¡Basta ya! - Shiro… él paso…muchas cosas malas por el hecho de ser quién es… sufrió incluso mucho más que yo…así que por favor…no me pidas que solo lo deje pasar…- Estaba técnicamente llorando, se supone que soy tu amigo y que tú eres alguien especial para mí; entonces…¿Qué es esta incomodidad en mi pecho? ¿Por qué solo aparece cuando te refieres a ese tipo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Esas eran mis malditas preguntas sin respuesta y claro nunca serán contestadas, ya que no deseo decírtelo de frente ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Morinaga? Mantuve mi silencio, mis pensamientos simplemente evitaban que mi voz saliera; eran demasiados y eso no me ayudaba en nada.

-No apareció por aquí- Sentencie con la voz más apagada posible y luego corte la llamada. No deseaba escuchar más de su lastimosa voz, no quería saber nada de ese tal Shiro y de Morinaga, solo quería que este dolor en mi pecho parase. Me recosté en el sillón y mire fijamente el techo del apartamento, el cansancio me mataba por lo que simplemente cerré los ojos y ya no escuchaba nada.

Tal vez haya pasado una hora o dos, desde lo que paso y yo ahora mismo estoy en mi cuarto. Nuevamente ese tipo se había marchado, solo que esta vez a un lugar fijo y Morinaga fue tras él de nuevo. Me siento estúpido en este momento, ese chico se disculpó por todo y gracias a eso parezco el malo del cuento. Reconozco que mis palabras fueron demasiado lejos pero… no tuve oportunidad de disculparme y ahora así están las cosas ¿Es qué nunca fue un chico egoísta?...siento que solo fui yo el culpable, pero no también la culpa es de Morinaga.

No deseaba escuchar más tonterías, solo quería dormir y ya dejar las cosas en esta "calma"; pero no iba a ser así. Escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y unos pasos acercándose a mi habitación. Aquel causante de todo esto quería hablar conmigo, pero si lo veo en este momento solo querré matarlo y el tenerlo muerto no me serviría de nada ya que ¿Cómo me explicaría todo en ese estado? Mis pensamientos fueron opacados por la voz de Morinaga, lo escuchaba más que triste ¿Debería darle una oportunidad?

-S-Sempai…por favor quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió…no deseo que continuemos de esta manera…por favor…hablemos…- lo oía bastante arrepentido y lo más seguro es que estuviera poniendo esa maldita expresión. Me rendí y dirigiéndome a la puerta la abrí. Estaba molesto y algo apenado también por lo que había pasado, aunque trate de no reflejarlo en mi rostro. Lo deje entrar, mientras yo le daba la espalda y me dirigía a mi cama para poder sentarme ¿Qué vamos a sacar en esta conversación? No lo sé, espero al menos que se sepa explicar y muy bien.

-Sempai…yo lamento todo lo que paso…debí explicar todo en un principio…

-… ¿Y qué se supone que debías explicar? ¿El detalle de que ese "amigo" tuyo era homo o el que dijeras cosas innecesarias a extraños?- Mencione con molestia, pero moderándome en mis palabras. Estaba claro que si hablaba de más Troya volvería a arder y no estoy para escándalos de ese tipo ahora.

-…Sobre el asunto de Shiro… Es que creía que no dejarías que se quedara solo por ese hecho…y me parecía mejor no contártelo…- Hablo con la mirada en el suelo, allí de pie en verdad se podía ver como estaba ansioso; este día si que fue un caos.

-¿Y sobre lo otro?...- Susurre por lo bajo, estoy bastante seguro que ya anduvo contando cosas raras sobre nosotros dos y por eso ese tipo comenzó a decir tonterías. Lo observe detenidamente y al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta, colocando en su rostro esa mirada- ¿Dijiste de nuevo cosas innecesarias?...- Tal vez no debiera continuar pero ya me canse y quiero acabar con esto ahora.

-Y-Yo…no le dije nada más allá de que eres solo mí Sempai- Bueno esa era la verdad, pero por algún motivo eso me enoja…¿Acaso ya no somos amigos o compañeros de piso como me repetías a cada momento?...No me entiendo para nada, esto me molesta.

\- Ah….si…-Mencione indiferente- Pues más te valía, empezó a decir tantas cosas sin sentido que ya me había cansado.

-Etto…Sempai…nuevamente te pido perdón por todo. Yo no deseaba gritarte ni nada parecido es solo que…como te había mencionado Shiro paso por sucesos horribles y algunas palabras despiertan esas heridas del pasado por lo que…

Ahí va de nuevo, hablando de ese chico ya para de una maldita vez. Lo entiendo, no debí expresarme de esa forma ya deja de molestar con eso.-Si, si lo entiendo… me disculpare con él antes de que se vayan.

-A-Ah…si…gracias por escucharme Sempai- Sonriendo falsamente de nuevo, es que no te cansas de parecer feliz ante los demás. De a poco se fue acercando a donde yo estaba, colocándose a mi altura y dándome un abrazó bastante fuerte ¡¿Acaso me quieres romper los huesos?! Sin poder reaccionar solo acepte que hiciera eso y escucharlo decir- Sempai…lo lamento…sé que ya lo sabe pero… lo amo y nunca lo dejare….- ¿Qué cursilerías estas diciendo ahora?...aunque siento que me dijo algo parecido antes… será mi imaginación. Me quede allí entre sus brazos solo un momento más, Morinaga siempre tiene algo que no sabría explicar ¿y si es solo mi imaginación? La vergüenza me empezó a invadir por lo que lo aleje con la excusa de que debía descansar o no podrá levantarse para mañana; y así lo hizo se alejó de mi cuerpo mientras se dirigía a la salida de mi habitación y me observo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

De alguna manera me siento disconforme con todo esto, aun siento sus brazos alrededor de mí y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa expresión que me mostro antes de irse ¡¿Acaso me estoy convirtiendo?! Ya no aguante más y me eche en la cama para descansar, mañana debo tragarme algo de orgullo y pedir disculpas apropiadamente ¿Qué era eso tan malo por lo que no podía dejar solo a su amigo? Bueno no es de mi incumbencia de todas formas. La mañana llegó rápidamente y como ella la tarde no demoro en mostrarse. Ese chico había llegado una hora y media antes para acomodar sus pertenencias, para sí marcharse. Morinaga no dejaba de observarme, estaba claro que quería que me disculpara con su amigo; pero esto es tan malditamente difícil. Haber dicho tantas tonterías, aun si fueron una confusión, mantenían en mi algo de resentimiento hacia su persona.

Pasó el tiempo y ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, aproveche el último instante en que se estaba por ir para por fin sacarme ese peso de encima. Fujikage-san al parecer lo tomo bien y acepto mis disculpas. Reitero ¿Este chico no es demasiado amable? Creo que es igual de gentil con todo el mundo como Morinaga; eso explicaría que se hayan hecho amigos tan fácilmente. Luego de las trivialidades, esos dos por fin volvieron a ese habitan suyo y yo tendría que volver al mío, con la diferencia que tenía un mal sabor en boca y una molestia en mi pecho cada vez peor.

Las semanas pasaron y me había dado cuenta que Morinaga se hizo menos conversador que antes. Habitualmente me manda mensajes e emails bastante extensos, donde me recalcaba mi salud, la comida, el cómo le estaba yendo a él, que pasaba con mis experimentos y todo eso Intercalado durante los días. Pero ahora solo preguntaba que cómo me encontraba y que a él le iba bastante bien. Era una conversación amena y estaba claro que sus ánimos de siempre habían desaparecido ¿Acaso está molesto por lo ocurrido hace un mes? Si será idiota, ya me disculpe y toda esa mierda ¿Por qué rayos hace esto?

No deseaba comentarle sobre mis sospechas y si bien me sentía extraño por todo lo ocurrido, esta vez no afecto tanto en mi trabajo, pero de alguna manera la culpa me estaba atacando. Soñaba con aquella mirada de tristeza en su rostro y como sus lágrimas se derramaban sin ninguna vergüenza; estaba dolido, muy triste. Quise acercarme, detener su llanto y gritarle palabras que lo reconfortaran pero, nada salía de mi boca. Al observar el suelo me encontraba encadenado al mismo, por lo cual no me pude mover aun que luchara con todas mis fuerzas. Detesto esa imagen, me provoca un dolor intenso en mi pecho y allí siempre acababa aquella pesadilla. Tal vez verdaderamente debería aclarar unas cosas con Moringa y así regresar a mis sueños tranquilos.

Pero había un problema, en este momento ir a Hamatsu era imposible y mi paga no llegaría sino a fin de mes. Además presentarme así de la nada en ese lugar es algo totalmente fuera de lugar, no deseo que se haga otra idea que no sea arreglar las cosas pendientes y el hecho de saber que era lo que le ocurría. Maldecí a todo el mundo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad, no deseaba ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie y todo gracias a Morinaga ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PROVOCA ESTAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO EN MI?!

De un momento a otro mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar; lo que me faltaba más molestias y si era Morinaga lo mandaría al diablo seguro; pero no…no era él… era algo mucho peor.

-¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ ISOGAI?!

-Areeee…. ¿Y ese tono de voz Souichi-kun? Y que pensaba que tu amorcito ya te había levantado los ánimos… pero al parecer nada te quitara lo tiránico ¿Verdad?..

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y DIME QUE QUIERES! ¡Ahora mismo estoy ocupado!- Mencione con completo enojo, este quién se creía para decir semejante estupidez, como si yo fuera de esos.

-Souichi-kun….calma, calma… Solo llamaba para saber si de casualidad estas ahora mismo en la Universidad…. ¿Lo estas cierto?

-¿Eh?...-Pero que pregunta más rara…y ¿Cómo para que quiere saber eso?- ¡Pues claro! ¿Dónde más estaría tan ocupado?

-¡JAH! ¡Eso es maravilloso entonces!... Justo en este momento yo también estoy aquí…. Bueno de hecho creo que ya te encontré… jajajaja

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!- Observe a todos lados para tratar de localizar al idiota ese y sacarlo lo antes posible de aquí, pero me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y el típico tono burlista en su voz.

-¡YO, Souichi-kun! A que me extrañaste ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Isogai!- Lo tome del cuello y lo lleve a un pasillo donde no hubiera tanta gente, ya que era la hora del almuerzo en la Universidad y todo estaba llenó- ¡¿Pero cómo demonios lograste encontrar la Universidad donde estudio?!... No espera….no quiero saberlo… ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

-Jajaja y yo que creía que deseabas saber cuál era mi trabajo jajajaja…- Se reía muy felizmente con los brazos a los costados de sus cuerpo, era demasiado ruidoso- ¿Acaso debo tener una razón para ver a mi gran amigo-barra-mitad homo- barra- rey del drama?

-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- claro que se estaba burlando de mí y me acabó de llamar Homo….este tipo algún día lo matare, juro que lo matare.

-Claro… está bien…está bien… pues bueno debido a mi trabajo y esfuerzo fui recompensado con un par de boletos a un hotel de lujo en Hamatsu, pero la cosa es que otro trabajo se atraviesa durante el periodo de vigencia de los mismo por lo que no podré utilizarlos…. Así que pensé ¿Por qué no dárselos a la gran parejita del año?

-¡¿Y yo para qué demonios quiero eso?! Dáselos a otro… en estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupado, además de que Morinaga ya está en Hamatsu y precisamente en un hotel pagado por la empresa donde trabaja.

-Claro que lo sé… pero no está en este precisamente… es el mayor en la región, además de contar con todos los servicios… Lo más probable es que Morinaga esté en esos hoteles semi departamentos ¿verdad?- Rayos, eso era cierto este maldito de Isogai había deducido todo desde un principio. Me dedique a observarlo con el ceño fruncido, no podía inventar nada ya que lo más probable es que haya investigado todo….aunque…

-¡¿Y si fuera así qué?! De todas maneras yo no puedo ir ya que debó trabajar, además de que Morinaga ya ha usa su descansó hace unas tres semanas. Así que puedes volverte con esas cosas y buscar a otro porque yo no piens….- En eso la puerta de uno de los salones se abre repentinamente saliendo de la misma el profesor Fukushima.

-¿Are…? Buenos Días Tatsumi-san… dígame ¿Cómo ha estado avanzando el proyecto?

-A-aaa….B-buenos Días… Fukushima-sensei… pues está avanzando sin problemas y estimo que los resultados estarán en una semana más si todo marcha de la misma manera…

-Es bueno saber eso… ¿Hmmm?- Observo por un momento al Idiota detrás de mí- Lo lamento no sabía que estaban ocupados, me disculpo mucho señor….

-Jajaja…no hay de que disculparse… trataba de convencer de algo imperdible a el pequeño Tat-su-mi-san…- Este maldito que es lo que intenta.- Como es su Sensei me gustaría que me ayude a persuadirlo para que tome esta gran oportunidad.

-Jo…. ¿Y cuál es esa oportunidad de la que habla?

-Un pequeño premio en el mejor Hotel de Hamatsu, como Tatsumi-san trabaja tanto se lo merece…pero no desea aceptarlo…

-¡Acaso el hecho de tener mucho trabajo no te parece suficiente como para no ir!- Ya me estaba hartando este tipo se está aprovechando de la situación.

\- mmmm… parece una buena idea…además de que cerca de allí se encuentra la compañía donde trabaja Morinaga-kun….- Menciono con bastante calma el profesor, luego cerro los ojos como tratando de recordar algo importante ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTO!- Ahora que me acuerdo, esos días Farmacéuticas S presentara en el mercado un nuevo producto, que precisamente salió de estas instalaciones. Sería bueno que fueras como representante Souichi-kun, ya que el maestro que lo presento está de viaje en este momento.

-ooohhh…Es una buena idea y se usa este pequeño obsequio no tendrá que reparar en gastos ¿No lo cree Fujikushima-sensei?

-Cierto parece una buena idea joven…bueno Souichi-kun hazle este pequeño favor a la Universidad, con respecto a tu experimento no te preocupes me encargare personalmente de supervisarlo junto a tus asistentes; así no te preocupas- Estaba a punto de objetar contra lo que me había asignado cuando el profesor observo su reloj, para luego ver que se le hizo tarde y debía marcharse; claro no sin antes volver a remarcar que debía ir como representante.

Me había quedado sin palabras, ya no podía negarme y todo gracias al desgraciado de Isogai que se estaba muriendo de risa, ya que su aparente plan resulto como deseaba. Maldición, debí sacarlo a patadas mientras tenía la oportunidad.

-Bueno…Souichi-kun…aquí tienes el tuyo y dale el otro a Morinaga ¿Está bien?- Menciono con bastante sarcasmo y burla, estirando su mano con los boletos en ella.

-Tuuuuu…Maldito…un día de estos me lo vas a pagar…- Aleje su mano con furia y no era de menos estaba molesto, no deseaba ver tan rápido a Morinaga; por lo que ahora debía planear que palabras debía utilizar para no empeorar más las cosas.

-Dime… ¿Acaso volvieron a pelear tú y tu kouhai?...- Menciono un poco más serio y ante esa pregunta mi única reacción fue evadir su mirada perseguidora- mmmm… bueno entonces tómalo como una forma de resolverlo…- Dijo eso rodeándome con su brazo mientras me acercaba nuevamente los boletos a la cara, con esa sonrisa casi burlona- Si falla algo…tu solo dile al Tío Isogai.

-¡¿Qui-Quién pidió tu opinión?!- Me sentía estúpido por dejarme ganar por sus tontas palabras, pero tenía razón quizás esta sea la oportunidad que buscaba para hablar con Morinaga y parar esta incomodidad en mi pecho. Solo espero que no sea un viaje, estancia y partida complicado; porque si lo es ¡JURO QUE MATARE A TODOS LOS RESPONSABLES DE QUE ME ESTALLE UNA VENA!

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Bueno… estoy lista para mi ejecución x.x Lamento el tardar las explicaciones las di por Facebook así que no diré de nuevo (para no aburrirlas xD)**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Por qué Morinaga cambio tan rápido? ¿Podrá Souichi hablar sin matar a nadie? ¿Sucederán cosas sukulentas en el próximo capítulo? ¿Shiro siente cosas por Morinaga? ¿Escribiere este fic más seguido?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo Capítulo de No me abandones por favor… ok no jajaj xD. Gracias por leer y ser tan pacientes, las adoro chicas! Díganme que les pareció y lamento los errores ya los cambiare :D**

 _ **Sayonara, Matta Ne!**_


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Incomodidad o Romance?

**No me abandones por favor**

 **By**

 **Anixxlanis**

 **HOLO A TODAS Y TODOS! (Bueno no sé si habrá algún chico leyendo esto jajaja xD) ¿Cómo han estado? Yo algo molesta, pero no las aburriré con eso. Guaaaa extrañaba escribir, así que me puse a la obra y les traje esto hoy! :D Amo sus reviews! Me llenan de alegría y penita a la vez x3 juejuejue soy rara.**

 **Bueno ya dejo mis desvaríos, disfruten. Les escribo más abajo :D**

* * *

 **¿Incomodidad o Romance?**

 **Pov Souchi:**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que ese maldito de Isogai logro convencer al Profesor Fukushima de mandarme hacia Hamatsu, claramente aprovechando la muy conveniente presentación de uno de los trabajos de la Universidad. Hubiera deseado que algo desapareciera a ese Idiota y me dejara en paz; pero no… Y ahora estoy aquí, en mi departamento preparando lo que debó llevar durante mi estancia; bueno no llevó nada más que lo importante al ser solo uno días no me veo la necesidad de llevar más allá de unas dos prendas, el traje y lo más elemental que es la ropa interior. Lo único que no debó olvidar son las anotaciones del profesor con respecto al nuevo producto que promocionan.

-Bastante alboroto por otro producto anti-arrugas… la apariencia es algo sobre estimado…-

Mencione molesto debería de inventar algo mucho más útil como un plaguicida para nada toxico o alguna cura para las enfermedades. Aunque a quien engaño la gente solo le importa la apariencia. Bueno aunque hay que darle crédito, ya que a pesar de ser "técnicamente" sencillo trabajar con plantas en la realización de cosméticos, el escoger las correctas que no afecten la piel y realicen lo que esperas es solo para alguien de bastante paciencia. Aunque yo también debo ser la persona más paciente de por aquí, es decir para aguantar las tonterías de Morinaga uno debe tener una tolerancia infinita ante sus tonterías.

-Morinaga….eh?- Es verdad que no puedo ocultar el hecho de que lo veré en esa conferencia y más aún si es él quien dirige la presentación de ese producto. No sé me ocurre una manera de zafarme de esto, así que no me queda de otra más que continuar con los asuntos de la Universidad; aunque me sigue molestando ese maldito cambio de actitud que tuvo. Creí que luego de todo este tiempo ya habría olvidado toda esa tontería, que fue más culpa suya y la de su amigo que mía; ya me disculpe maldita sea ¡¿Qué se supone que quiere ahora?!

Ver esos emails despreocupados y sin nada más que lo ameno me molestaba de alguna manera. Aunque agradecía que fuera preciso en ciertos puntos, me parecía totalmente evidente la falta de interés en escribirlos; no eran como los anteriores a estos les faltaba algo importante aunque no podría decir exactamente qué. El sonido de mi computador me alerto que había llegado otro correo nuevo. Esperaba que fuera sobre la disponibilidad del vuelo y los horarios, de los cuales el profesor Fukushima se iba a encargar; pero estaba equivocando ¿Acaso me escucha de manera telepática o qué?

-Debe ser una broma…- Mencione resignado, era la misma persona en la cual estaba pensado hace unos momentos. Esto era demasiado raro para una coincidencia, pero de todas maneras abrí con algo de molestia y por así decirlo ansiedad para ver lo que me había envidado ese remedo de Idiota.

"Sempai….Buenas noches ¿Cómo se ha encontrado hoy?...Aquí el trabajo trascurre de manera normal. Le hable para comunicarle que el profesor Fukushima ya me ha avisado sobre su venida a la muestra como representante. También menciono que ya tiene alojamiento y todo; eso es tranquilizante"

Hooo…eso es nuevo y yo que creía que este Idiota ya había dejado de preocuparse tanto por donde me iba a quedar. Aún recuerdo su maldita insistencia por conseguir un Hotel bastante lujoso al menor precio; solo para que yo aceptara. Aunque…este tono en que lo escribe…parece casi como una máquina y sé bastante bien que él no es así a la hora de hablar conmigo sobre algo.

"Espero que no sea un viaje muy cansador. Y que cuando llegue disfrute el evento. Bueno me despido, que descanse Sempai. Morinaga".

Y allí estaba, esa maldita forma de hablar conmigo ahora ¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora? Bueno no interesa cuando llegue allí le sacare toda la verdad aun si es necesario que recurra a los golpes. Decidí no responderlo, luego de leer eso, mis ganas de responderle se habían reducido a cero, continuando con mis preparativos para el viaje. En menos de media hora, había llegado la confirmación de vuelo del Profesor. Sería exactamente mañana como se había acordado, a las tres de la tarde; eso me daba tiempo de dejar preparado todas las instrucciones para mis asistentes. Así di por finalizado mi día encaminándome a mi habitación de este apartamento que ¿es idea mía o es cada vez más silencioso?

* * *

-¡¿Entendieron todo lo que les indique?! ¡Ya saben que odio repetir las cosas más de una vez!- Me dirigía a mis ayudantes con un claro tono amenazador para que pudieran entender lo importante de mi explicación. Tal vez aún todos me consideren un tirano pero me importa una mierda eso en este momento, ya que es la única manera de que la gente haga las cosas un 300% mejor; o al menos yo lo creía así.

-S-Sí que entendimos Tatsumi-sempai… Ha-Haremos todos los pasos como lo indico ¿V-Verdad Tadoroko-kun?

-Mhh- Lo observe mover su cabeza como afirmación a lo que había dicho ella- H-haremos todo lo posible para obtener los resultados que desea-

-¡¿Huh?!- Aumente más mi aire amenazador- Yo no les estoy pidiendo "lo mejor posible" ¡Deben hacer todo de manera prefecta o me verán verdaderamente molesto!- Al parecer captaron muy bien el mensaje ya que comenzaron a temblar mientras me contestaban con un tembloroso ¡Sí! Ante mis amenazas. Poco duro ese momento "negociaciones" cuando el profesor Fukushima intervino.

-Vamos, vamos Tatsumi-san…no debes preocuparte por nada, yo estaré aquí supervisando a ellos dos y ayudándoles en todo lo que pueda… Así estará más tranquilo ¿Verdad?- Termino de hablar mientras observaba a ese par de miedosos.

-¡Fu-Fukushima-Senseiiii!- Por esas palabras esos dos parecían ya más relajados y ¿felices? Rayos mis amenazas ya perdieron efecto, pero no importa mientras el Profesor los vigile estará todo bien. Contemple la escena por unos momentos más entregándole el plan de procedimientos al Sensei y ya tomando todas mis cosas para irme.

-Espero que te vaya bien en la presentación Tatsumi-san y mándale mis saludos a Morinaga-kun ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ha! Y los nuestros también si no es mucha molestia, ya que Morinaga-sempai siempre nos ayuda en todo momento-

-E-Esta bien…bueno ya me retiro, Sensei…lo dejo en sus manos y gracias por todo- Terminado eso me dirigí al aeropuerto para por fin irme a esa dichosa exposición. Ahora…cómo rayos tendré que lidiar con esa molesta conducta de Morinaga, y más aún cómo hacerlo sin parecer que lo vaya a mal interpretar. El solo pensar en eso me mantuvo bastante preocupado durante el transcurso del vuelo y eso es decir mucho, ya que tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparme como el dichoso discurso que debó dar en la presentación.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad y por fin había llegado a mi destino; según Fukushima-sensei alguien de la compañía tenía que venir a recogerme para llevarme a mi lugar de hospedaje, que en contra de mi voluntad, era el dichoso hotel que Isogai había conseguido. Siempre me he estado preguntado de qué rayos trabajaba esa escoria… es decir ¿Tomoe y el maldito de Kurokawa, no le enviaron armas la última vez? ¿Acaso su trabajo era de alto riesgo o qué rayos? Daba igual de todas formas, de lo que debía preocuparme en verdad era de evitar que me enredara en sus locos planes de nuevo o terminaría de la manera en que me encuentro ahora.

En lo que pensaba ya había transcurrido una hora y media; y el maldito que supuestamente debía recogerme no había aparecido en todo el rato. Sí hubiera sabido que sería de esta manera, ya me habría ido yo mismo al dichoso hotel y terminaría con este asco de día. Mi paciencia se agotaba a cada segundo que pasaba y mi aura de molestia crecía cada vez más y más. Llegue incluso a considerar volverme de nuevo y dejar todo este circo, cuando alguien me hablo con un tono jadeante.

-L-Lamento el haberlo hecho esperar….Tatsumi…san- Esa persona hablaba conmigo con las manos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza agachada tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bien merecido se lo tiene por haberme dejado esperando como un idiota en este lugar.

-Sí, sí como sea…solo vayámonos de una buena vez…necesito seguir preparan…- Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que este día se fue al carajo, primero dejar todo mis preciados experimentos para llegar aquí, luego el darme cuenta que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que el maldito de Isogai quiere, el estar estresado por el maldito de Morinaga y para rematar todo ¡Este tipo era mi escolta hasta el hotel!- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?! – No pude evitar gritar de la impresión y de la cólera al notar la presencia de este sujeto.

-Ah…..etto…creo que Morinaga-kun no le menciono que yo lo recogería ¿Verdad?- Menciono con una sonrisa de incomodidad, pero aun así tratando de mantener la compostura en esa situación-

-¡Claro que no me dijo nada si no, no estaría de esta manera!- Mencione bajando solo un poco mi tono de voz, pero eso sí, no disminuyendo mi molestia en cada palabra que decía. Esto claramente era solo para molestarme, de otra manera ese idiota me hubiera avisado que vendría su maldito amigo.

-B-Bueno… En nombre de la empresa, lamentos no haberlo tenido informado sobre este asunto… ahora si me lo permite lo encaminare a donde se encuentra el auto que nos llevara a su hotel….- Menciono de manera calmada, aunque a mí no me engaña está claramente igual de incomodo que yo por esta situación y lo trata de disimular; es que acaso me cree idiota como para no notarlo. En ese momento hizo un ademan con la mano indicándome que lo siguiera y ya sin ninguna otra salida lo acompañe hasta el dichoso vehículo. Durante el camino menciono algo sobre que mi equipaje era algo pequeño comparado con los típicos inversionistas, o algo por el estilo; a lo que solo respondí con un chasquido de lengua.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, él se encontraba conduciendo de una manera casi tranquila, mientras que yo simplemente me mantenía observando el paisaje de las calles pasar. El ambiente en este lugar era de clara tensión, o al menos así lo sentía yo, ya que no tenía la mínima intención de hablar con este chico en este momento. Aunque ese no iba a ser el plan de él, debido que comenzó tratar de entablar una conversación con mi persona.

-¿Fue un viaje demasiado cansador Tatsumi-san?...- No le respondí.

-Bueno yo viajando nunca me encuentro del todo tranquilo…así que quizás sea su caso….

-No lo es…- Sentencie sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Ah…..- Dijo aún con esa mendiga sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no deba ensañarme con él por todo lo que paso, pero me molesta bastante estar cerca de él y no entiendo el por qué. Creía que ya iba a terminar su maldito intento de hablar conmigo, pero no ahí va de nuevo.

-Enserio lamento el haberlo deja esperando por tanto tiempo. La exposición ya es mañana y no sé imagina lo caótico que se ha puesto todo en la empresa….En un principio iba a ser Morinaga-kun quien lo viniera a recoger, pero surgieron cosas de último momento que lo obligaron a quedarse y por lo tanto pasando la tarea a mí…

Si eso que dijo era verdad, entonces hubiera visto a Morinaga mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído el día de hoy. Entonces algo bueno saco de todo esto, ya que aún no encuentro de qué modo hablarle sin malinterpretaciones. Bueno aunque esto tampoco es para cantar una victoria de la más satisfactoria. Mientras yo seguí sumergido en mis pensamientos ese muchacho continuo hablándome por todo el camino, sobre la exposición, el trabajo del profesor y a qué hora sería la presentación del dichoso producto. Hasta que salto un tema bastante complicado.

-Sabe algo Tatsumi-san…Morinaga-kun ha estado tan preocupado por todo lo de la exposición… incluso no ha logrado conciliar el sueño correctamente, aunque me preguntaba algo…y creía que usted me lo podría responder….

-¿Eh?...- Lo que había dicho había captado toda mi atención, si entendía bien lo que me había dicho, esa ¿Podría ser la razón de que Morinaga haya cambiado tanto?...bueno es cierto que debe de tener bastante estrés con todo eso de su trabajo, pero eso era lo normal y debería evitar hacer un escándalo sobre lo eso; y regresar a su forma normal de ser. Se complica demasiado este chico. Ahora ante la solicitud de ese chico sobre preguntarme algo, no deseaba hablar para nada con él, pero si esta era una oportunidad de obtener algo de información sobre el idiota de mi asistente no lo desaprovechare- hmm…está bien…

-Bueno…quería saber ¿Morinaga-kun le hablo de alguna manera diferente a lo habitual?- Estaba totalmente sorprendido ¿acaso a él también le pasaba igual? No sé por qué pero de solo imaginarlo de alguna manera me animo un poco. Bueno aunque la alegría me dura poco ya que no podía ocultar que ambos estábamos en la misma posición.

-H-Ha decir verdad…si, él no ha estado comportándose como normalmente lo hace.

-Así que a usted también Tatsumi-san…. A decir verdad ha estado así desde que volvimos de Fukuoka y eso me ha estado preocupando… ¿De casualidad no te comento algo sobre su estado? O…. ¿Surgió otro mal entendido?..-Eso último lo menciono disminuyendo el tono de voz, al parecer tenía algo de miedo de hablar conmigo; bueno tampoco se lo hare fácil para que después no se calle más.

-Solo hablamos de lo cotidiano….nada más allá de eso….- Arrastre las palabras en esa última frase, ya que solo me recordaba esa incomodidad al leer cada uno de esos mensajes tan vacíos y sin la misma alegría que me transmitían los anteriores.

-Ah…..lamento si le he incomodado con esas preguntas…solo me parecía algo fuera de lo común el que Morinaga-kun se haya comportado de esa manera….- Se calló por unos segundos mientras iba parando el auto, al parecer habíamos llegado más rápido de lo que creía, ambos nos bajamos del vehículo contemplando por un instante el ostentoso hotel donde me alojaría- ….Bueno me alegra que no hayan sido algún mal entendido…. Ahora solo relájese por este día, mañana lo necesitaremos a partir de las 4 pm; pero si gusta puede ir a ver el evento a partir de las 10 am. Disfrute su estancia, hasta luego- Termino sus explicaciones con una pequeña reverencia, para luego volver a entrar en el auto. Para mí era más que claro que no me dijo todo lo que sabía, algo se estaba guardando este tipo y de seguro tiene que ver con Morinaga.

-E-Espera…antes que nada…- Justo al decir eso se dio media vuelta observándome fijamente y con una cara de curiosidad ¡Esto es demasiado incomodo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que sacare de nuevo el tema de Morinaga sin parecer demasiado interesado con ello?! Bueno…aunque si quiero saber sobre las locuras de ese idiota… pero solo es eso…no es que me preocupara o alfo por el estilo- Bue-Bueno…esto…M-Morinaga…él…- No podía expresarme correctamente ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!

Ante mi breve silencio, este chico delante de mí esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ¿Pero qué rayos piensa este? ¿Qué fue lo tan divertido de mi comentario? Sentía como mis cejas se curvaban hacia abajo y como mi rostro se estaba poniendo algo caliente. Verdaderamente, las personas de su clase sí que son extrañas.

-¡¿Q-Qué con esa expresión?!-

-A-Ah… lo lamento no lo mal interprete, es solo que estoy feliz…..solo eso- Dicho eso volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras dirigía su mirada a algún punto blanco del espacio...En serio no entiendo a esta persona.- Cof… con respecto a Morinaga-kun… estará ocupado durante todo el día de hoy, pero si no recuerdo mal creo que se desocupara a las 11 pm…. ¿Querría que le comunique que se encuentra en el hotel?-

-¡N-No!...eso no era lo que yo quería… ese… idiota se encuentra bien… ¿Verdad?- Debe estar escondiendo algo y no sé me ocurría otra manera de hacer que escupiera todo lo que sabía.

-En realidad Tatsumi-san…yo soy el menos equivocado para hablarle sobre eso…

-¡¿A-Acaso esta…?!

-N-No, nada de eso…más bien diría que son asuntos personales, de los cuales considero indebida mi presencia…. Pero no se debe preocupar Morinaga-kun solo sufre agotamiento, estará bien una vez que descanse.

Y así nuevamente se volvió a despedir de manera respetuosa, subiéndose en su vehículo y alejándose finalmente por el camino ¿Asuntos personales?... ¿algo tan simple como eso podría haber hecho a Morinaga cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Sera posible que tenga algo que ver con sus padres? Me mantuve pensativo mientras me dirigía a la recepción del hotel para saber cuál iba a ser mi cuarto en este lugar. No le preste demasiada atención a lo que me estaba indicando la encargada, ya que mi mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa y para mi maldita suerte eso llevaba el nombre de ese Idiota.

No había entendido mucho la reacción de la empleada ante los boletos que le había entregado. En su rostro pude notar un leve sonrojo más una sonrisa algo divertida ¿Es que acaso todos se coordinaron para actuar raro hoy? Decidí por ello ignorar esa expresión y simplemente tome la llave del cuarto, junto con uno de los boletos que me sobraba. Caminando por el corredor, pude notar que verdaderamente era un lugar bastante costoso ya que había copias de pinturas importantes colgadas en las paredes; asó como pequeños adornos de yeso que decoran sus bordes ¿Pero en qué clase de lugares trabaja Isogai para obtener recompensas como estas? De todas maneras no ganare nada con preguntarle y lo más probable es que me meta en alguna cosa extraña, así que mejor será ignorarle.

Luego de avanzar por ese ostentoso pasillo, había llegado a mi habitación. Aparentemente este lugar era bastante popular por los cuartos que ofrecían y por la apariencia de los corredores, debe ser la verdad. Bueno de todas maneras no me interesa por lo que simplemente procedí a abrir la puerta, para darme con una maldita sorpresa. Me había quedado paralizado en mi lugar, sin despegar la vista de esa imagen que estaba contemplando ¡¿ESTO DEBÍA SER UNA MALDITA BROMA?! Marque lo más rápido que puede ese maldito número, acumulándose mi ira a cada segundo que pasaba, cuando por fin contestaron.

-¡Ha…! ¡Hola Souichi-kun! ¿Qué tal el hotel….?

-¡ISOGAIIIII! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HAY UNA CAMA MATRIMONIAL AQUÍ?!

-Ahhhh… verdaderamente sin tus ataques de ira no serías Souchi…- Mencionaba con tono burlón- ¿Acaso no te lo había dicho?... bueno de todas formas no es algo importante…jajaja

-¡¿Qué no es algo importante?! ¡EL MALDITO HECHO DE QUE ESTÁ SEA UNA HABITACIÓN PARA ESPOSOS, TE PARECE QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE!- El motivo de mi enojo era totalmente valido, este maldito idiota me regalo los boletos con alguna doble intención. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos este tipo cuando llego de improviso a la universidad. Si de verdad cree que luego de descubrir su endemoniado truco invitare a Morinaga a este lugar está más loco de lo que creí.

-Ara…Ara… vamos Souichi-kun….en serio…. ¿Crees que te daría esos boletos con alguna intención oculta?-

-¡Esta más que claro por el tono de tu voz!- Verdaderamente este tipo me hace rabiar.

-Bueno, bueno puede que haya sido el 30% de mi motivación a darte lo boletos…pero mi verdadero motivo sigue siendo el que ya te había explicado, motivos de trabajo me mantienen ocupado de poder disfrutar de ese gran premio…- Termino añadiendo en su voz un tono melancólico bastante falso para mi parecer.

-Pues fíjate que solo iré a esa exposición y daré el maldito discurso, todo eso evitando al molesto de Morinaga ¡Y así fastidiar tu maldita treta!

-Ahhh…Y yo que creía que con eso iban a hacer las paces, Souichi-kun no sabes apreciar un gesto noble cuando lo tienes en frente…

-¡NO ME INTERESAN TUS GESTOS NOBLES O LO QUE SEAN! ¡Y-yo no…!-

-"No tengo ningún problema con Morinaga y si así fuera no es de incumbencia tuya ni de nadie"….es lo que estabas por decir ¿verdad?... Pero sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto… y yo lo sé por cómo te veías al dejarte los boletos en tu universidad…

-¿Eh….?- No lo entendía, acaso Isogai se había dado cuenta de lo que paso con todo eso de los mensajes extraños de Morinaga.

-Pude observarte bien Souichi-kun…la expresión de tu rostro luego de darte los boletos era más aliviada… ¿Quieres ver a Morinaga no es verdad? De seguro crees que algo malo le ocurrió y por ello estabas preocupado ¿Me equivoco?

-¡¿P-Pero que lo-locuras estas…?!

-Está bien no importa si no logras entenderlo en este momento… pero sé lo que vi Souichi-kun, entiendo cómo te sientes en estos momentos, pero considera esto….si no aclaras las cosas pronto Morinaga-kun será apartado de tu lado.

-…..Y-Yo….no sé de qué…me estás hablando…- Mi voz estaba paralizándose lentamente, como si algo en mi interior tratara de decirme que eso no era lo que quería decir. Era algo completamente extraño diferente a esos dolores el pecho que sentía cuando pensaba en Morinaga, tampoco era simplemente un nudo en el estómago; si pudiera definirlo sería como una sensación de… ¿Vacío?... No estoy muy seguro de ello….pero ¿Por qué me siento así cuando me planteo esa posibilidad? Un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ahhhh….Algunas veces eres demasiado complicado Souichi-kun… Dejare nuestra conversación por aquí y ya no diré nada más al respecto. Solo recuerda que si necesitas con quien hablar, solo debes marcar mi número ¿Está bien?

-¿Y por qué rayos te llamaría?

-Jajajaj solo tenlo en mente….Aunque ahora me habías llamado por otras circunstancias… ¿No es verdad?

-¿Eh?... ¡ES VERDAD, MALDITO TE QUISISTE LIBRAR DE ESTA CAMBIANDO DE TEMA!

-Guaaa… creo que eso nunca lo descubriremos jajaja, más tarde continuamos con esta bonita conversación… Bye Bye Rey Tirano…

-¡E-ESPERA MALDICIÓN AÚN NO HEMOS TER-!... Tsk…me colgó…-Con mi frustración apague el teléfono y me eche en la inmensa cama de la habitación. Sí, verdaderamente era muy grande para una mera persona ¿Quién en su sano juicio necesitaría tanto espacio si se encuentra solo? Comparándola con las que hay en las habitaciones del departamento, no se podría considerar una exageración lo que estoy pensando.

-Es más…solitario que el estar en el departamento… ¿Debería….decirle sobre…?... ¡PERO EN QUE LOCURAS ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡MALDITA SEA!- Tome la almohada más cercana y la estampe con toda mi ira contra el suelo. Sentía nuevamente mi rostro arde y todo por pensar en cosas irrelevantes. No soporto esto, no sé qué es lo que me ocurre; el por qué este calor inunde mi cuerpo; el por qué tengo ansiedad al saber que lo deberé ver pronto, al mismo tiempo que invade en mi la incomodidad de tenerlo cerca.

-¿P-Por qué me pasa esto?... No entiendo nada…- recostándome de nuevo en la cama, cubrí mi rostro con ambos brazos esperando quizás que de esa manera me calmara un poco. Estoy totalmente perdido, esto es demasiado…pero estoy seguro de que no es lo que dicen todos ¡No puede ser eso! ¡No debe ser eso, yo soy un hombre!

-Y-Yo…soy un hombre…. Y no siento eso por él….no lo siento- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y oculte mi rostro en la suavidad de las mantas. No sabría decir en qué momento me llegue a quedar dormido pero al parecer fue bastante, ya que la oscuridad inundaba las calles. Me sorprende bastante el que haya descansado, debido a que mi cerebro estuvo dando demasiadas vueltas con el estúpido asunto de Morinaga.

-Así que ya son las 10 pm…. Me he relajado demasiado….- Observaba con resignación el reloj, creo que verdaderamente este día me agoto tanto mental como físicamente y por ello ocurrió lo que ocurrió- Ahh…..No tengo tiempo de cenar, me daré una ducha rápida y preparare todo lo que debo hacer para mañana.

Dicho eso me levante con desgano debido a todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado durmiendo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño con completa calma. Esperaba que una ducha de agua fría me quitara de encima los rastros de aquella siesta improvisa y de hecho así fue; pero debía lidiar con otro de mis problemas que era el hecho de no haber comido nada desde el mediodía. No creía que fuera necesario cenar pero al parecer para mi organismo, esa idea no le agradaba demasiado ¿Y qué se supone que haga? Esto es un hotel pero la cocina ya debió cerrar para pedir servicio al cuarto y el salir no es una opción ya que desconozco completamente las calles. Mi estómago deberá soportarlo, ahora no es momento de distraerse por pequeñeces como esta. Lo más importante es acabar de organizar todos los papeles para la exposición.

Con esa idea firme en mi cabeza, me ubique en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación mientras revisaba todo. Pasado los minutos estaba por acabar, cuando unos golpes a la puerta me sacaron de mi concentración.

-¿Pero quién rayos molesta a estas horas?...- Mencione con agotamiento y algo de molestia por la falta de alimento en mi sistema. Ante la insistencia de la persona que llamaba, me levante lentamente estirando mis brazos mientras me dirigía a la bendita puerta- Ahgg…. ¡¿Pero qué rayos quier…?!- Quede en blanco totalmente ¡NO PENSE QUE LLEGARÍA A ESTA SITUACIÓN TAN RÁPIDO! Ahhhh demonios quiero matar al que sea que está jugando con mi vida en este momento. Fue ese tipo… ¡LA CULPA LA TIENE ESE MALDITO! Y eso que le dije explícitamente que no lo llamara. Demonios y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-A-Ah….B-Buenas noches Sempai….- Tal vez fue mi inconciencia la que actuó de manera apresurada, pero ya lo tenía golpeando la puerta nuevamente con un tono algo confundido y no lo culpo. Aunque fue lo primero que se cruzó por hacer y sé que cerrarle la puerta en la cara golpeando su nariz no fue lo mejor, pero ¡Es su culpa por aparecerse así de la nada!

-¡Se-Sempai!...Abra por favor…..Lo que haya hecho en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención…..bueno aunque no sabría decir que hice esta vez….pero por favor abra ¡Sempai!- Repetía esas mismas palabras en diferente orden golpeando con más insistencia la puerta. No es que no quisiera abrirle, pero me tomo por sorpresa el haberlo visto tan rápido y ahora deberé lidiar con sus preguntas…maldición… ¡No te das cuenta que estás haciendo un escándalo con tanto lloriqueo! Demonios Morinaga….

-¡Para de una maldita vez! ¡¿Acaso no sabes qué horas son?!- Le grite en voz baja al abrir súbitamente la puerta.

-A-Ah… Lo lamento…-

-D-Deja de hacerte el tonto allí afuera y entra de una vez….- Mencione haciéndome a un lado para que entrara a la habitación. Luego de ello hizo una afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras pedía permiso (algunas costumbres al parecer no se olvidan) entrando con clama y aparente ¿Nerviosismo? Debe ser mi imaginación, quizás esté tan cansando que su aspecto lo hace lucir de esa manera; sin dejar que mis pensamientos me molestaran cerré la puerta sin antes asegurarme de que nadie haya escuchado esos ruidos y me dirigí a donde aparentemente estaría Morinaga, cuando choque con él de la nada.

-P-Pero que rayos…no te quedes en medio sabiendo que yo también debo entrar...

-Sempai…- La forma en que me dirigió la palabra fue bastante extraña, casi podría decir que estaba por hablar de algo de suma seriedad o que estaba molesto por algo.

-¿Q-Qué quieres?

-¡ACASO PLANEABAS ENGAÑARME!- Grito de la nada, mientras me tomaba por los hombros mostrándome esa estúpida expresión que siempre colocaba cada que malentendía las cosas.

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡¿Pero ahora que mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Y a qué te refieres con "engañarte"?!

-¡De eso!- dijo señalando a esa inmunda cama, creo que entiendo por dónde va la cosa- ¡Eso claramente es una cama matrimonial! ¡Nunca creí posible que pedirías una habitación como esta y solo para engañarme! ¡¿Es qué hice algo mal de nuevo?!-

-¡¿EL DE LA IDEA NO FUI YO?! ¡¿PARA EMPEZAR ESTO FUE UNA MALDITA TRAMPA DE ISOGAI?!- Demonios ya metí la pata.

-¿Isogai? ¡¿ME IBAS A ENGAÑAR CON ESE TIPO?! ¡Sempai si ibas a hacerlo que sea con cualquiera menos con él! ¡No espera preferiría que no me engañaras con nadie!- Se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación mientras decía un millar de tonterías. Pero yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡CALMATE DE UNA VEZ!- Le aseste un golpe directo en su cabeza para que por fin dejara de hacer tanto ruido. Demonios este tipo puede superar fácilmente su idiotez- ¡Ahora escucha con atención, porque no pienso volver a decirlo! ¡Primero que nada: Yo no sabía nada de esta habitación hasta que llegue! ¡Segundo: Isogai fue gano unos malditos boletos para este hotel, que me obligo a aceptar! ¡Y tercero: ¿Para qué demonios estaría yo con alguien, sabiendo que tengo una exposición justamente el día de mañana?! ¡Eso es todo, así que deja de hacerte ideas equivocadas!

-¿D-De verdad qué es así Sempai?... ¿No me iba a engañar?-

-¿Es qué te volviste sordo o solo más idiota ? ¡Ya lo dije así que no lo repetiré de nuevo! ¡¿Y a qué demonios te refieres con engañart…?! ¡Ahhh!- Me tomo del brazo y jalo todo mi cuerpo apresándolo entre sus brazos ¿Por qué demonios está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no lo estoy deteniendo?- ¿Q-Qué estas…?

-Lo lamente Sempai…siempre aunque no quiera termino causándote problemas y molestias por estos celos que siento, pero es que…..sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo en este momento…que yo….-Me dedicaba todas esas explicaciones reforzando aún más el abrazo que me brindaba, ocultando su rostro en mi hombro derecho. Siempre es así, siempre me gana cuando hace cosas como estas. No estoy molesto, pero demonios ya te lo dije antes ten un poco de confianza en ti ¿Acaso no te dije que te quedaras a mi lado?...N-No en otro sentido claro pero al menos…como ¿amigos?...Agghhh….No sé por qué pero esa palabra ya no me agrada…

-Para de una vez….no debes lamentarte por tonterías como estas….-Dije con desgano, fijando mi vista a otro lado de la habitación- No estoy molesto, así que cálmate de una buena vez….

-¿No estas molesto?...- Hablo nuevamente separándose de mi de una manera lenta, fijando sus ojos en los míos o ¿Habré sido yo el que busco su mirada por instinto? No, no, no, no….no hice eso, claro que no. La cuestión es que me estaba mirando de manera muy fija, que sin darme cuenta ya había dirigido su mano derecha a mi mejilla- ¿En serio no estas molesto?

-Eres testarudo…si te digo que no lo estoy es que no lo estoy….ya deja de preguntar por obviedades- No podía verlo más a los ojos, en ellos podía ver perfectamente esa pequeño brillo que pone cada vez que está feliz por algo. Pero eso no es lo que asustaba, lo que en verdad me aterraba era en que me fijaba en esos detalles; cuando antes no lo hacía.

-Eso me alegra…Sempai….me alegra mucho…-Menciono bastante feliz, girando mi rostro en su dirección para observarlo nuevamente. Demonios, quiero golpearlo pero mi cuerpo no reacciona como deseo y solo de dedica a temblar ante su mirada- Sempai….Te amo….te amo mucho- Dijo finalmente de una manera casi silenciosa, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro. Sé que es lo que pretende pero no puedo detenerlo y eso me está molestando…. Se supone que debo detenerlo…se supone que debo hacer eso en lugar de cerrar mi ojos de manera casi automática.

¿Cuánto segundos habían pasado? No lo sé, pero parecían horas. A pesar de que sentía su respiración cerca de mí, Morinaga simplemente se quedó en esa posición ¿Qué rayos le pasa? No es que quiera que me be-be-be…. Bueno eso…pero demonios date cuenta que esta situación es demasiado incómoda para mí. Perdido en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que alejo su mano, con una pequeña caricia, de mi mejilla.

-Ah…..S-Sempai….esto…creo que no has cenado ¿Verdad?...Traje un poco de comida de un restaurante cercano a la empresa….es verdaderamente bueno…..a-así que si quiere un poco….-

-¿E-Eh?...Ah…..cl-claro…de hecho si tenía algo de hambre- ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Morinaga se alejó...pero eso no es común en él… ¿Por qué?...Espera, espera un momento Souichi eso te debe alegrar el idiota no intento nada asqueroso ¡Así es! ¡Debo alegrarme por ello, sin duda!- ¿Q-Qué es lo que conseguiste?

-Es un poco de todo en realidad… Arroz frito, una ensalada, algo de cerdo frito así como camarones. Vamos siéntese y yo le serviré un poco- Nuevamente está actuando de manera extraña, pero de todas maneras no quiero hablar sobre el tema en este momento, al menos no luego de lo que ocurrió. Por ello, ignore eso y me acerque la mesa donde estaban los papeles del discurso haciéndolos a un lado para poder cenar en relativa paz.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurrió para que llegaras antes? Según recuerdo tu molesto compañero me había dicho que saldrías a más tardar a las 11 pm, en cambio llegaste a una hora más antes.

-¿Te refieres a Shiro?... Bueno en realidad debía salir a ese horario pero gracias a…..que colaboramos entre todos en los últimos preparativos logramos retirarnos una hora y media antes. Suponía que no habías cenado debido a todos los preparativos de mañana, así que aproveche para comprar la comida.

-Mmmmm….Así que ya está todo listo para la exposición…Tú te encuentras en el sector de cosmética ¿Verdad?

-Ja ja…si algo así….debido a que el proyecto salió de la Universidad nos posicionaron como responsables de todo ese sector de la muestra.

-¿Nos?...- No me digan que…

-A-Ah….si, a Shiro y a mí nos ubicaron allí ya que es un lugar bastante amplio y por ello necesitaban dos personas para supervisar todo ese sector.

-¿Ah…. sí?... – Mencione con algo de molestia en mi voz, que no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente- Demasiado conveniente para mí- Susurre por ultimo para evitar que él me escuchara.

-Dijiste algo Sempai…

-Si… que ya es tarde y deberías ir a descansar, tú debes estar mucho más temprano en la muestra que yo ¿verdad? así que vete de una vez.

-E-Está bien….tiene razón en eso- Dicho y hecho se levantó de su lugar y recogiendo un poco las cosas se encamino a la puerta. Esto sí que no tiene precedentes ¿Morinaga marchándose sin que lo tenga que echar? Aghh no soportare esto hasta mañana, deberé preguntarle ahora o nunca- Buenas noches Sempai, descanse apropiadamente ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera Morinaga- Detuvo su andar para volver a mirarme, mientras yo sostenía la puerta a medio cerrar. Otra vez sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como si me estuviera escaneando con su simple mirada y gracias a ello todas las palabras que había preparado se fueron al carajo. Maldigo mi nerviosismo que brota cada que hablo con él- T-Tu….tu….es…es decir…. ¿N-No tienes algo que quieras decirme?...

-¿Eh?...creo que no….Sempai… ¡Ah! Ya sé a qué se refiere…..- ¿eh? ¿Lo sabe? haberlo dicho antes grandísimo idiota- Sabes que te amo….así que no deberías sentirte mal si estoy cerca de Shiro, ya que es solo mi amigo…- Es un maldito idiota que no entiende nada ¡¿Cómo rayos saco una conclusión como esa?!

-¡YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO HOMOBAKA!

-¿Eh? Creí que era eso ¿No lo era?...bueno de todas formas quería dejarlo claro, ya que Sempai es lo más importante que tengo ahora- No puedo creerlo está diciendo todo eso en el pasillo del hotel, si alguien lo oye malinterpretará todo, debo callarlo ahora mismo.

-Cl-Claro como sea… ¡ya cállate y solo vete quieres! Es tarde y debes dejar de decir esas cosas en este preciso momento…

-P-pero Sempai…es que yo…-

-¡Ya solo cállate! Lo entiendo así que vete ahora- Miraba a todas direcciones mientras mi rostro se enrojecía, cuando vi unos cuantos cupones en la mesa de entrada a la habitación. Quizás con esto lo distraiga lo subiente para que lo eche de una vez. Tome el primero a mi alcance y lo coloque frente a su cara para alejarlo de espacio vital- ¡M-Mira que tal esto! Son cupones que tal si vas a esas tiendas para ver si aún continúa la promoción ¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué dices?-

-P-Pero Sempai…esto es…

-S-Si como sea es un cupón ¡Te lo estoy regalando! Así que nos vemos mañana y me cuentas que te dieron- Estampando el papel en su rostro lo saque por fin del cuarto- ¡Buenas noches!- Y ya con eso cerré la puerta, mientras escuchaba nuevamente la despedida de Morinaga, un silencio bastante largo y por fin sus pasos alejándose de mi habitación. Ya con eso mi cuerpo se relajó y recargándome en la entrada, comencé a deslizarme por ella hasta llegar al suelo. Eso sí que me había agotado ¿Desde cuándo el hablar con Morinaga resultaba ser tan trabajoso? Paseando mi mirada por ese pequeño pasillo pude notar que faltaba algo importante en la mesa de donde estaban los cupones.

-N-No me digan que….- Levantándome deprisa levante cada uno de esos papelitos de colores sin lograr hallar el que necesitaba. Aquel de color blanco con bordes en lila y azul, que tenía con letras doradas el nombre del hotel. Efectivamente este no era mi día. Golpeando la mesa con toda la fuerza que tenía, me maldije a mí mismo por no prestar la suficiente atención de que lo que le había entregado a Morinaga era nada más y nada menos que no que menos quería que tuviera en su poder.

-Ese era… el otro boleto de hospedaje…- Mencione resignado y entera molestia. Si el ser que aparentemente dirige este mundo estaba en mi contra, se podía notar que este día me lo quería dejar muy en claro.

 **POV Morinaga:**

-Bueno en realidad no lo culpo…..si yo fuera como Tatsumi-san creo que en verdad me incomodaría bastante que me dijeran todas esas cosas de repente.

-Ahhh…entonces hice las cosas mal de nuevo….

-Vamos Morinaga-kun….No debes tomarte esto en serio… Además me pediste mi opinión, no creo que sea como realmente piensa Tatsumi-san.

-Lo sé Shiro pero es que actuó de una manera tan extraña. Me genero tantas dudas sobre cómo debo tratarlo que ahora mismo mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

-Morinaga-kun tu cabeza siempre está hecha un lio, solo que esta vez se intensifico más por la presencia de Tatsumi-san y la exposición.

-Aghh…Shiro…algunas veces no eres nada lindo….- Mire con una mueca cansada y fingiendo molestia a Shiro que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras me detenía en un semáforo. Él ante mis palabras simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras decía que nunca pretendió ser lindo.- Ah por cierto, quería preguntarte ¿Por qué ahora no me llamas por mi nombre como lo hacías anteriormente? Me hubiera gustado habértelo dicho antes, pero bueno ya sabes lo que paso…

-Ah…eso…bueno en realidad no lo tomes como algo personal pero prefiero llamarte de esa manera para evitar incomodar a Tatsumi-san. Creo que es lo mejor, así no habría más malos entendidos.

-¿Eh? Pero sabes que eso no es necesario ¿verdad? Sempai dijo que no te guardaba rencores ni nada y que bueno él no tenía ningún sentimiento de celos o algo así- Otra vez el semáforo cambio de color y por ello pudimos continuar con nuestro camino hacia el centro de convenciones. Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras observaba por el rabillo de mi ojo a Shiro que parecía tener una expresión de ¿exasperación?- ¿Q-Qué con esa cara?... ¿Acaso dije algo malo?...

-En serio que algunas veces no entiendes las cosas más sutiles verdad Morinaga-kun….

-¿Eh?...no entiendo a qué te refieres….

-Naaa olvídalo digamos que es un secreto entre Tatsumi-san y yo….

-¡Ahhh, Shiro no seas malo por lo menos explícame porque dices eso!- Acaso me estaba perdiendo de algo importante. No creo ser tan despistado como cree, pero bueno si se trata de Sempai todos mis sentidos se nublan así que, solo quizás no estoy de todo conectado a este mundo.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo…. Ya te darás cuenta tu solo… de todas maneras no deberías evitar sentir dudas ya que Tatsumi-san te dio claramente una invitación a que estés con él ¿no crees?

-Mmmm…Sé que debería sentirme la persona más feliz ahora mismo, pero y si al comenzar a hablar regresa el tema de lo que ocurrió durante nuestros días libres….no sabría cómo reaccionar….

-Eso te pasa por actuar de manera extraña durante esas semanas- Ese claramente fue un ataque directo a mi pobre corazón, Shiro es demasiado sincero a veces- Claramente te dije que no debías preocuparte por mí ¿Y qué es lo primero que hacer? Eres un niño testarudo- Menciono jalando ligeramente una de mis mejillas como si regañara a un niño, al momento de que estacione el auto.

-Ahhh…duele…Lo-Lo sé pero es que…..bueno- Dije liberando mi pobre pómulo de su agarre- yo….amo a Sempai…pero también eres un amigo muy importante para mí…y bueno la mayor parte de mi lo perdono pero…creo que una parte mía no lograba perdonarme…así que….

-Ya, ya… lo entiendo- Apoyo su mano en mi cabeza queriendo reconfortarme- Me alegra que pienses en mi de esa manera pero tu corazón es de Tatsumi-san ¿Verdad? Así que debes estar más atento a sus sentimientos más que los de otras personas ¿Entiendes?...Yo ya soy un adulto y no debí dejarme llevar por aquellos recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Podría considerar que Tatsumi-san me ayudo a enfrentarlos de una vez- Se río con esa simple idea, mostrándome un rostro sin arrepentimientos de ningún tipo.

-Shiro…en verdad que eres increíble….- Esas palabras se me escaparon de mis pensamientos, pero no eran falsas. Era una gran persona, paso por mucho y aun así mira al futuro con una gran sonrisa. Lo observe con bastante cariño y note algo peculiar en él ¿Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas?...

-Ja…Ja…gra-gracias Morinaga-kun….bueno vamos ya debemos empezar a vigilar que los aparadores de muestra estén en su sitio- Dijo saliendo del auto para buscar las cajas en la parte trasera de este ¿Eso habrá sido mi imaginación? Haciéndole caso a lo que dijo Shiro, baje también del vehículo para ayudarlo a cargar con todas las cosas. Este día promete ser bastante agotador, pero creo que lograre superarlo y todo gracias a un pequeño trozo de papel que se encuentra, perfectamente doblado, en la billetera de mi bolsillo.

El reloj marcaba las 1 y 30 pm. Aparentemente todo en nuestro sector estaba yendo de maravilla hasta el momento y eso era una buena señal de que todas las decisiones que habíamos tomado eran las correctas. Hasta el momento no he notado la presencia de Sempai por el lugar, bueno lo más probable es que quisiera visitar un poco el recinto antes de su presentación o simplemente vendrá a la hora de la misma….No, Sempai no es de los que se toma tanta libertad como para elegir la segunda opción…pero puede haya estado evitándome. No, no…no debo dejarme llevar por esos pensamientos, Shiro ya me advirtió que debía evitar las distracciones en este momento. Aunque me cueste bastante ahora mismo, debo dar lo mejor de mí para lograr que todo salga de forma perfecta.

-Mo-Morinaga-kun...Tatsumi-san te estaba buscando.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? ¿Dónde est….?- Observando un poco más atrás de Shiro que mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa logre notar una aura un poco oscura y algo siniestra. Si no fuera por la altura ligeramente más baja de Shiro, no habría logrado notar la mirada de molestia que traía en este momento Sempai. Su atuendo era un completo traje de color gris que estaba siendo opacado por esa ira que lo estaba gobernando en ese instante- Ho-Hola Sempai… ¿De-Desde cuándo está aquí?

-Tks…- Estaba molesto, claramente estaba molesto y ese chasquido que hizo con la lengua me lo demostraba muy bien. Bueno creo que deberé tratar de calmarlo un poco, no me gustaría que la pasara mal el día de hoy.

-En realidad Tatsumi-san, se encontraba aquí desde la mañana….solo que…creo que no logramos encontrarlo…

-¡Pe-Pero tú! ¡Te dije claramente que no dijeras nada de esas cosas!-

-¿Eh?...pero no veo el por qué ocultarlo Tatsumi-san, de mi parte….es un honor el que haya venido desde la hora de inicio. Además estoy casi seguro que para Morinaga-kun debe ser igual ¿Verdad?

Guaaa que cosas estas diciendo Shiro y aún más con Sempai escuchando todo. Ahhh…estoy seguro que a Sempai no le cayó bien lo que dijo, rayos y yo que quería arreglar un poco las cosas, pero la actitud tan relajada de Shiro me coloca en una situación difícil. Es decir con Sempai debo elegir bien las palabras para evitar sus ataques pero expresando lo que siento y bueno con Shiro, no puedo decir nada ya que él dice lo piensa mucho más antes de que pueda objetar. Ahora ambos están observándome esperando mi respuesta, creo que lo mejor es seguirle corriente a Shiro ya que no es completamente una mentira.

-Mmmm….si me alegra bastante que este aquí Sempai….- En mi rostro se formó la sonrisa más sincera que tenía. Tener a Sempai conmigo me llenaba de felicidad y por ello no pude ser más honesto. Ahhh…ese sonrojo en su rostro, si no estuviera mi amigo aquí ahora mismo, si tan solo estuviéramos los dos solos; lo tomaría entre mis brazos y lo besaría sin descanso.

-Como digas…- Desvió la mirada a otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro de mí, tan típico de Sempai.

-Bueno…Asumo que ya ha visitado todos los sectores de la muestra ¿Verdad Tatsumi-san?

-En realidad no….- ¿Eh? ¿No visito las otras muestras?...Eso es algo raro de Sempai.

-Ah….es una buena oportunidad para que vaya ¿no lo cree? Morinaga-kun que tal si lo acompañas tú por un momento.

-¡E-Espera! ¡El que no haya visitado esos lugares, no quiere decir que necesite ir a ellos y menos aún que él me acompañe!

-¿En verdad?... Pues debería el resto de las exposiciones son bastante interesantes también, hay muchas investigaciones referidas a la química y de las cuales estuvo a cargo el profesor Hoshitake. Y bueno si no desea que Morinaga-kun lo acompañe, le pediré a uno de mis otros compañeros que lo haga; en cierto modo lo necesitamos aquí también.

-¿En cierto modo?...Shiro… ¿no estas yendo demasiado lejos? También yo estoy contribuyendo.

-Bueno en realidad la mayoría del tiempo estabas en la luna- Otro ataque directo. Shiro hoy está bastante, bastante sincero- De todas maneras es la decisión de Tatsumi-san y como invitado nuestro cualquier cosa que desee se la debemos proporcionar, aunque yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí para seguir con los preparativos - Dicho eso me mostro su típica sonrisa, dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda. Me quede observándolo por unos minutos tratando de descifrar en que estaba pensando, cuando volví a sentir ese escalofrió en mi cuerpo que me advertía de algo y verdaderamente era así. Delante de nosotros se encontraba Sempai con la mirada más furiosa que coloca solo cuando Kurokawa-san estaba cerca. Ahhh….esto es malo, esos comentarios lo debieron haber molestado demasiado.

Observe como se acercaba de manera apresurada y ya me estaba imaginando lo peor, cuando simplemente me tomo del brazo para comenzar a seguirlo por el pasillo- ¡YO NO NECESITO UN MALDITO GUÍA, CON ESTE IDIOTA ME BASTA!- Grito sin mirar atrás y sin soltar mi brazo ¿Qué es lo estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso Sempai esta…? De manera casi automática mi mirada se dirigió a donde estaba mi amigo, que nos despedía con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantando un pulgar en alto. Shiro planeo esto…no lo puedo creer…deberé agradecerle correctamente cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Sentía como el tiempo transcurría de forma lenta, aunque no fuera así en realidad, manteniendo el paso su paso y sin que Sempai me devolviera en ningún momento la mirada. Recorríamos cada una de las exposiciones que había en el recinto y aún podía sentir en mi brazo el agarre de Sempai, que a pesar de haberme soltado luego de asegurarse que nos alejáramos lo suficiente del área de cosmética, perduraba como si siguiera allí ¿Estaba mal que me sintiera feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir? Quizás no debía estarlo, es decir para Sempai debió de haber sido algo muy embarazoso y penoso hacer esa clase de cosas en un lugar público; así que de cierta forma lo entendía. Pero ¡Ahora mismo estoy en la séptima nueve de la felicidad! Aunque sería más perfecto si Sempai me dirigiera un poco la palabra.

-¡Ah!... Mi-Mire Sempai, allí están presentando el trabajo del que menciono Shiro ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo?

-¿Eh?...Si…- ahhhh… Sempai está incomodo por algo o ¿Seguirá molesto por lo que dijo Shiro? Quiero preguntarle pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Tú y él….?- Sempai interrumpió mis pensamientos con lo que había dicho. Lo observe por un momento y él tenía la mirada clavada en una de las carpetas de informe que había recogido de la mesa. Es extraño estaba casi seguro que me había hablado hace un momento, creo que sería mejor asegurarme.

-¿Qué dijo Sempai?

-Al parecer tú y ese tipo lograron sobrellevar lo que ocurrió la última vez….- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo quiere decir con eso? Es difícil saberlo con ese tono sereno y esa mirada sin expresión que coloca en este momento- Hay algo que necesito preguntarte Morinaga…. Ese tipo me dijo que actuabas de manera extraña desde que regresaste a este lugar y…..en cierta forma yo también lo note….así que…. ¿Te ocurrió algo?-

-¿Are…? ...Hammm…. N-No nada en realidad…no es algo de lo que debieras preocuparte Sempai…- Rayos…Shiro tenía razón Sempai también se dio cuenta de mi actitud ¡Soy demasiado obvio! Pero no deseo molestarlo con esas cosas, ya que la culpa fue solo mía…. Eso es lo que pensaba, hasta que vi la expresión de Sempai. Claramente se veía ofendido y yo no sabía el por qué.

-Me estas ocultando algo…. Ese tipo sabe lo que te está ocurriendo- Dijo disminuyendo su tono de voz y cerrando con bastante fuerza aquella carpeta que tenía en sus manos- Así que un completo extraño puede saber lo que te pasa antes que yo ¿Eh?...jaa.

-N-No es eso….Yo no le he contado nada a Shiro- Bueno salvó por el día de hoy- De todas formas es algo que ya no tiene importancia y por eso ya no debes preocuparte…. ¿Lo entiendes verdad Sempai?- Dije apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro para que me prestara un poco de atención y pudiera verlo directo al rostro. No me había esperado lo que hizo a continuación, simplemente dejo la investigación en la mesada para paso seguido retirar mi mano con su característica furia. Sus ojos me observaban con enojo, desaprobación y ¿Tristeza? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera y lo que más me estaba doliendo en este momento era el hecho de que yo había provocado esa mirada en él.

-Como quieras….no me lo digas… ¡Para lo que me importa!- Dicho eso, comenzó a alejarse de mí completamente molesto. Dios Santo que he hecho, Shiro tenía la razón debía de haberlo hablado claramente con Sempai o estas cosas iban a pasar ¡Todo era mi culpa! Trate de seguir su paso y detenerlo para poder hablar nuevamente pero el aceleraba cada vez el ritmo de su andar. Si continuábamos de esa forma no podríamos solucionar nada y mirando a todas direcciones, vi mi pequeña oportunidad frente a mí.

-¡Sempai!- Casi corriendo tras él, logre alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo a donde yo quería- ¡Venga por aquí! ¡Le diré toda la verdad allí!- Tal vez se me hizo una costumbre el buscar lugares apartados para hablarle, pero era lo mejor para evitar que Sempai se opusiera completamente, aunque la bodega no es exactamente el mejor lugar para conversar de temas serios.

-¡¿P-Pero qué demonios?! ¡Espera un poco, maldición Morinaga!

Casi empujando a Sempai dentro de ese pequeño cuarto, asegurándome claro de que nadie nos observara; cerré la puesta con la llave para evitar así su escape.- Sempai….No es que yo no quisiera decirle lo que me paso….simplemente no deseaba incomodarlo con eso….- Ya está, debía ser sincero con él y cada que me sintiera inseguro tratar de decírselo; ya que al ser la persona que yo amo, tenía que ser la primera en conocer mi estado de ánimo.

-¡¿Incomodarme?! ¡¿Y qué crees que has logrado ocultándome cosas?! ¡¿Con lo que ocurrió la última vez, cuando conseguiste este trabajo, no te enseño nada?! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE DETESTO ENTERARME POR TERCEROS QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA! ¡¿Acaso no había quedado claro?!

-Lo sé Sempai… sé que no fue bueno ocultártelo…es solo que me era difícil es tener que decirte como me sentía luego de lo que paso con Shiro…

-¡¿Y qué ese tipo se diera cuenta no te molestaba?! Claro que no ¿Verdad? Ya que como es tu disque "amigo" se lo puedes confiar a él ¿No es así?

-No es lo que crees Sempai….Shiro si se dio cuenta, pero yo no se lo mencione en ningún momento… él también había notado mi estado de ánimo y fue quien me recomendó que debía hablar contigo de manera apropiada. No creas tampoco que la iniciativa tampoco la tuve, solo me dio más confianza para que te dijera que…me sentía culpable de lo que ocurrió….- Observándolo un poco note como su expresión se tranquilizó un poco y se dedicaba a escucharme atentamente, eso me dio pie a poder continuar- A cada momento pensaba "Ah….lo arruine completamente. Sempai me debe odiar por hacerle pasar por esa situación" o "Lastime a Sempai y a Shiro con lo que provoque, nunca me lo perdonaran" y bueno….eso calaba cada vez en mi cabeza, por lo que me distraía fácilmente o demostraba poco interés en algunas cosas….

-Así que…esa es la razón de esos mensajes….

-Ahh…. Debí ser demasiado evidente…. incluso logro darse cuenta de mi forma de actuar con tan solo leer lo que había escrito…..De todas maneras, eso me lastimaba cada vez más y creo que de forma inconsciente me distanciaba de ustedes dos…por ello ¡Lamento mucho el haberlo tratado de esa forma! – Con eso incline levemente la parte superior de mi cuerpo para darle a conocer mi más sinceras disculpas.

-Ciertamente eres un idiota…- Con esas palabras creía que me reprocharía sobre actitud, pero me equivoque completamente-… Bien sabes que no deberías guardarte esas cosas ¡si necesitas decir algo deberías decirlo! B-Bueno aunque no en todas las ocasiones logre entenderte completamente, pero antes que sentirte mal por algo que no es culpa de nadie…sería mejor que lo me lo dijeras… si es que te apetece…- Sus últimas palabras la disminuyo con forme las pronunciaba, mientras su hermoso rostro se teñía de ese color característico que aparecía cada que se avergonzaba de algo. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo para evitar que las oyeras, estas fueron captadas por mis oídos y grabadas en mi corazón…. Es que a Sempai en verdad lo importo. Si esto en verdad era un sueño no deseaba despertar nunca más.

-Verdaderamente eres la persona más amo Sempai….- Y antes que de que llegara a protestar, lo tome entre mis brazos con todo el cariño que podía transmitirle en ese momento. Lo amo completamente y con todos estos gestos que me dedica, estoy seguro que él también me ama. Lo adoro, lo adoro demasiado: sus sonrojos, sus pequeños temblores, sus lindos ataques de ira y estas muestras de amor. Lo mejor de todo es que no se está resistiendo esta vez a mí ¡Desearía estar ahora mismo en el departamento!... ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!

-Sempai….por cierto…gracias por el boleto de hotel…. Ahora mismo quiero que terminemos rápido así podemos irnos cuanto antes- Susurre cerca de su oído, como si fuera el más precioso secreto entre ambos y seguido de ello, baje con besos leves a su cuello. Dios mío es tan lindo este momento.

-¡¿AAAAHHH?! ¡E-esa cosa…n-no te hagas ideas equivocadas!- Menciono con el rostro aún más rojo de lo que estaba y su característico ceño fruncido, tratando de separarse de mi agarre- ¡Y-Yo solo te lo di por e-equivocación! ¡Y-YO SOLO…!

-¿Eh….? ¿Eso es lo que paso Sempai?...jejeje tendrás que disculparme entonces, pero prefiero pensar esas "cosas extrañas" ya que esto demuestra lo que realmente sientes por mí Sempai…

\- !... ¡CRE-CREE LO QUE SE TE LA GANA, PERO ESA NO FUE LA RAZÓN PARA QUE YO…!- Tal vez haya sido un mal movimiento para tranquilizar un poco a Sempai, pero es que esa linda expresión me pedía que lo besara en ese momento. Aunque claro este fue un beso ligero y con simple cariño, ya todo mi amor se lo demostraría más tarde- ¡Malditoooo….!

Estaba seguro que la suerte me sonreía en cierta forma, a que mi teléfono sonó en el momento exacto; antes de que Sempai me matara a golpes por "pasarme de listo". Respondí a la llamada levantando una mano para tratar de que Sempai no me atacara en plena llamada; según logre ver era Shiro pero por alguna razón se escuchó un silencio demasiado largo.

-¿Shiro…?...- Aleje el aparato de mi oído para observar si no había cortado por accidente la llamada, pero no… esta seguía en curso- ¿Estará descompuesto?

-Lo más probable es que ese tipo se haya cansado de tus estupideces…- Sempai menciono en un tono de burla y de cierta manera convencido de ello.

-Sempai…no diga eso…-

-MO-RI-NA-GA-KUUN….- resonó de la nada atreves del altavoz del teléfono ¿Ese era Shiro? Se escuchaba molesto…No… no pude ser, él es una persona bastante calmada y comprensiva. Además no veía la razón del porque estaría enojado.

-¿Hola? Shiro…

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?...- ¿La hora? Con bastante calma y ante la mirada expectante de Sempai, observe la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca para darme con algo horrible. Todos los colores se me fueron de mi rostro y estaba comenzado a sudar frio ¿Cómo rayos avanzo tan deprisa el tiempo?

-¿Morinaga?...-Sempai me observaba con atención y con confusión en su mirar. Es un hecho si Sempai no me mata en este momento, Shiro lo hará…- ¿Qué pasa con la hora?

-Son las 4 y 20 pm.- Listo esa mirada que me está lanzando ahora es de claramente "¡SI NO TE MATE ANTES, TE MATO AHORA!"

-Exacto…Morinaga-kun…. ¡REGRESA DE UNA VEZ CON NUESTRO INVITADO ESPECIAL O ESTE SERA EL MENOR DE TUS PROBLEMAS!- Eso era otra amenaza, por lo cual sin decir ninguna otra palabra ambos salimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos para lograr llegar a donde se suponía debíamos estar hace 20 minutos. Nunca en mi vida mi persona fue tan maldecida ese día y nunca creí que algunas de esas maldiciones fueran de Shiro.

* * *

-¡Es que eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo rayos pudiste pasarte por alto el horario de la presentación?! ¡Se supone que eres un profesional Morinaga!- Esta era exactamente la séptima vez que me insultaba Sempai, luego de terminar con el evento el día de hoy. Ya habíamos llegado al hotel en el que él se hospedaba, que convenientemente quedaba cerca del lugar del evento y agradecía eso bastante, porque como castigo Shiro dijo que tomaría por una semana el transporte público en lugar del auto de la empresa. En cierta forma, también me iba a quedar sin lugar para dormir ya que Sempai, luego de todo este desastre quiso quitarme el boleto para su hotel, que luego de muchas suplicas logre evitar.

-Lo siento en verdad…es solo que estaba pasando un buen momento con Sempai que simplemente olvide por completo el paso del tiempo….

-¿Crees que eso es escusa? ¿Qué se supone que haga si ese tipo se imagina algo diferente a lo que no es? ¡No debí dejarme manipular por su maldita treta!

-A-Ahhh… aunque nunca imagine eso de Shiro…es decir el llegar decir esas cosas apenas llegamos….fue completamente inesperado…jajaja

-¿Se supone que sea divertido? Eres un idiota, cualquiera se molestaría si estuviera cargando con tanto trabajo solo; mientras….el tipo molesto está jugando ¿Es que nunca fuiste a la escuela?

\- Jejeje Tiene razón Sempai… Aunque en ese momento me recordó bastante a usted…casi temo por mi vida también… jaja

-Claro que tengo razón…. ¡Espera un momento! ¡No me compares con ese remedo de "persona"! ¡Yo no soy para nada similar a ese tipo!

-Bu-Bueno no lo dije por cierta característica Sempai…es que se parecen en que desean alcanzar sus metas, si se proponen algo lo desean cumplir y no abandonarían a alguien en problemas…. Por cosas como esas creía que se llevarían bien cuando los presente por primera vez.

\- Estás más loco de lo que creía…yo y ese tipo nunca nos llevaremos bien ¡Caso cerrado! ¡Ni muerto entablaría una amistada con una persona así! Apenas y te soporto a ti para tener a otra persona rondándome.

-Moooo Sempai no diga esas cosas, usted sabe que yo lo amo mucho y no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde dormiré yo?- Sabía que sería algo tonto preguntar, pero por alguna razón tenía la mínima esperanza de que me invitara a dormir a su lado.

-¡Callate de una vez! No necesito que repitas eso a cada momento…y con respecto a eso, tu iras al sillón. Estoy seguro que un maldito como tú puede dormir cómodamente en ese lugar.

-¡S-SEMPAI! ¡No diga eso, me he disculpado por todo! Además usted sabe que yo no quepo en ese pequeño mueble…

-No me interesa, si te dejara dormir cerca de mi persona, estoy seguro que harías algunas de tus extrañezas y yo lo único que quiero en este momento es dormir- M-Me leyó completamente. Ahhhh pero yo quería pasar más tiempo cerca de Sempai, si contamos las semana de castigo más las otras en la que no nos hemos visto daría en total casi un mes en que no lo hacemos.

-S-Sabe que yo no soy capaz…

-Cuéntale eso a otro… yo ya me iré a dormir…buenas noches- Dicho y hecho se recostó en la enorme cama de la habitación. Ahhh que hago dormir en el sofá no es una opción pero tampoco el no poder tocar a Sempai lo es. Creo que tendré que ceder un poco esta vez, ya que es mi culpa que llegara tarde a su discurso.

-S-Sempai… ¡Juro que no haré nada malo, permítame dormir también la cama!- Roge como pude, mientras observaba como Sempai me daba la espalda, no era posible que se haya quedado dormido tan fácilmente; pero si no era eso entonces simplemente me estaba ignorando. Con eso en mente me iba a rendir cuando escuche su voz nuevamente.

-A-Al primer movimiento pervertido que hagas te vas al pasillo…..-

-¡G-Gracias!- Ya con su aceptación me adentre en la suavidad de aquel lecho que verdaderamente era gigantesco. Las camas del departamento son para una solo persona, pero las noches en que lograba conectarme con Sempai el pequeño espacio que nos dividía era algo horrible para mí y por ello siempre lo tomaba entre mis brazos para acompañarlo en sus sueños. Aquí la distancia es mucho más grande y a pesar de tenerlo al lado de mí, se siente como si estuviera muy lejos.

Pasaron los minutos y no lograba dormir, me sentía bastante solo; pero no quería molestar a Sempai y por ello mantuve mi palabra de no acercarme. Me sería difícil pero debía intentar dormir ya que mañana debía continuar con la exposición, así que relajándome un poco más trate de lograr mi objetivo. Contemple la pequeña silueta de Sempai una última vez, antes de ya por fin dormir debidamente.

-Oyasuminasai….Sempai….- susurre despacio acariciando levente u cabello y cerrando lentamente mis ojos. Esa tranquilidad no duro demasiado ya que de la nada sentí un pequeño peso sobre mi pecho y al volver a acostumbrar mi visón a la oscuridad pude notar que Sempai se había movido para estar cerca de mí. Lo digo siempre pero su lado inconsciente es tan lindo, tratando de no despertarlo lo tome entre mis brazos y acercándolo un poco más. Este aroma, este calor, esta suavidad solo él me la transmitía y eso me hacía la persona más afortunada del planeta.

-Te amo Sempai….-Susurre con cautela para por fin dormir cerca de la persona que más amaba.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Guaaaaaaaa! No, no he muerte solo que la universidad me rapto y lo volverá a hacer. Lamento el tardar tanto, escusas para qué si de todos modos no me pueden matar ¿o tal vez si? :v Cue cue ok ya, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaba? Yo deseaba poner algo de romance y a un Souichi bipolar =w= es que me encanta que se confunda tanto jajajaja xD**

 **Espero que haya sido entendible jaja, lamento la falta de coherencia en algunas partes, quizás luego lo arregle (esto es cáncer visual si me preguntan xD) Y bueno, hora de los anuncios de telenovela! ¿Qué pasa con Shiro? ¿Sempai ya está en camino de aceptar a Morinaga? ¿Seguire con esto más seguido? No lo sabremos sino hasta el próximo capítulo de… yaaa espérate esto es mucho jajaj.**

 **Sayonara Matta Ne!**

* * *

 **Guest: Sabes te amo ahora mismo. Que me stalkes me alegra tanto y me dan ganas de seguir con la historia solo para que la disfrutes xD :3**

 **Cornamenta: sabes si continua :D, y gracias eso me pone muy feliz, más si casi se asemeja al trabajo de la grandiosa autora de la historia original.**

 **Sawa-san: Lamento no haberte dado sukelencia de la buena pero me la reservo para otra ocación =/w/= que va estar sdkjalfalkas Gracias por ser tan paciente, se te quiere por eso.**


End file.
